


[盾冬]Fate

by hojane3



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojane3/pseuds/hojane3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>中世紀架空AU<br/>只是個腦洞,但會努力填坑......<br/>注意:人物關係年齡都有變動</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　 _愛是不能選擇也無處可逃的命運。_

　　以前史帝夫在東尼舉辦的酒宴上聽見吟遊詩人低聲吟唱過這句話。

　　史帝夫從來不相信那種空泛虛幻、簡直鬼扯蛋的一見鐘情說法。

　　如果你不瞭解一個人，你又怎麼會在看見對方的第一眼就愛上那個人？

　　史帝夫相信命運是掌控在意志與決心之中的一種過程──哪怕是愛，他會決定自己愛上什麼樣的人，不會任由所謂的命運隨意擺佈捉弄他。

　　至少，他曾經如此確切肯定地用這種說法婉拒了東尼將諸多貴族千金介紹給他的好意。雖然東尼語帶調侃、嘴角揚起三分看好戲的笑意，但史帝夫知道他是好意。所以他不會拒絕每位由東尼牽向他，衣香鬢影的美麗女仕，他會與她們跳一支舞，恪守禮儀與分際，令她們不至心碎卻也無法更進一步。

　　久而久之，所有貴族千金都知道騎士團團長不會拒絕一支舞，但也僅僅一支舞，無論是社交場合、成年禮上，那位英俊挺拔的金髮男人，此生可能就與妳跳上那麼一支禮貌性的舞，再沒有第二次機會。

　　唯一例外的對象是大貴族卡特的獨生愛女，佩姬‧卡特小姐。

　　出於禮儀，只要史帝夫必須攜伴出席的宴會與舞會，他總是優雅地挽著那位深棕髮色的美麗女孩翩翩入場。

　　城內曾經流傳過卡特小姐是騎士團團長欽慕的對象，出於不為人知的理由，騎士團團長始終無法與其結成連理。他們無法明白史帝夫既是身份高貴的騎士團團長又是城主少數的交心摯友，雖無封地與貴族世代積攢下來的大筆財富，可是憑著史帝夫出眾氣質與斡旋在貴族間也不失色的聰明才幹，哪怕他迎娶卡特小姐承襲女方家爵位也算是相得益彰的一門好親事。

　　史帝夫並未為此傳聞多做解釋，出於對女仕的名譽尊重以及感激佩姬的友誼，他選擇了沉默以對。他任由那位比起找一位好夫婿、更希望以女子身分繼承家業的堅強女性每隔一陣子便變換說法編造理由，一方面防止登門求親的其他男性變成她的阻礙，一方面讓史塔克公國最搶手的單身漢不至於淪為各家千金的狩獵對象。

　　這不是在說史帝夫看不上任何一位女性，他不在乎身份地位，不在乎外貌美醜，千嬌百媚的女孩們總是各有長處與優點，他明白她們都很好。不過愛無法勉強，他僅是純粹簡單地沒有愛上任何一個人，哪怕是眾人眼中美麗與智慧並重的佩姬，也只是他私交甚篤的好友。他尊重敬佩喜愛這位女性，但那不是愛，不是願意相濡以沫、傾盡所有僅求終身廝守的那一種獨特的愛情。

　　如果史帝夫愛上一個人，他會明白。

　　但絕對不會是一見鐘情、只看重對方皮相那種方式。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　哪怕他的朋友確實是關心他，史帝夫實在也無法忍耐東尼明著暗著、三天兩頭替他相親的作法。雖然現在很和平，沒有戰爭、沒有紛嚷不斷的國界劃分問題，但那不代表他就得像東尼說的那樣：『找個漂亮女人暖床，再生幾個閒不下來的小崽子給自己找麻煩。』鑑於東尼根本也沒辦到，雖然他有一個絕口不提卻十分滿意的未婚妻，但東尼確實尚未結婚。所以史帝夫一早就藉著巡視名義，大大方方溜出城堡，而且一點也不感到愧疚。

　　城外的街道很熱鬧，天氣又好，看著市集上人來人往叫賣吆喝的小販們活力十足，實在很難想像眼前這座乾淨漂亮、舒適宜人的城市曾在七十餘年前被戰爭破壞得瘡痍滿目，除了久久不散的硝煙，什麼都沒有剩下。

　　那些殘敗頹圮的光景不復存在，當時的城主霍華‧史塔克，也就是東尼的父親，運用他的聰明才智與商人的手腕，完美地重新建立起一個國家。雖然史帝夫完全沒有當時的記憶── _考慮到他曾經是當事人卻失去那段記憶_ ──但是他一點也不想看見那種景色。

　　在人群聚集的場所，史帝夫向來喜歡步行。陽光很溫暖，夏季偶爾吹撫髮梢的微風簡直像愛人最體貼的吻，清醒過來二年餘，已經足以讓史帝夫將史塔克城當成自己的家。考慮到他對以前的事毫無記憶；考慮到他從漫長但無人知曉原由的七十年後醒來；考慮到他過往友人不是死在那場戰爭、就是隨著歳月消逝；他在這裡重新擁有新的朋友，有了一個新的棲身之所，他毫不懷疑自己會為這個城市付出一切，只要他的朋友、他的家還在這塊土地上。

　　「嘿，你不能就這樣丟下我們！」

　　扭過頭是史帝夫在騎士團的兩位副團長，山姆與克林特追了上來。

　　兩人一前一後，一黑一白，混在人群中也格外顯眼。

　　倒不是因為他們的膚色差異引人注目，而是他們不像史帝夫換上便裝，身著騎士團簡易的制服就這樣出現在人群。史塔克城並不像其它國家有蓄奴的習性，一般而論，黑皮膚的人種，在別的國家幾乎都是終身為奴的階級。除了史塔克城，以及隔了一座山的神盾城之外，其餘國家皆有買賣黑奴的惡習。

　　平心而論，東尼雖然不正經的時候居多，一旦有黑奴歷經千辛萬苦逃進史塔克城，東尼一向是先讓士兵收容他們── _不論人數多寡_ ──然後再偷偷安排這些吃盡苦頭的人們在史塔克城內定居。他壓下貴族大臣們自私且令人作噁── _東尼就是這麼說_ ──的反對意見，建立一個完善體制讓史塔克城不至於因為收容過多難民而產生社會問題。一開始史塔克城會先提供半年的生活補助，再由專業人士教導他們營生方式，不知不覺，史塔克城儼然是整塊大陸上黑色皮膚人種最多的國家。

　　幸虧東尼與他父親一樣聰明，甚至更加聰明。他研發出別的國家無法比擬的武器，並且大量外銷才沒讓難民們壓垮史塔克城的經濟。東尼總是在城堡中的地下室搗鼓那些小東西，例如會發出巨響噴火射出小鐵丸的槍，雖然他發明那項武器的主要目的是因為他的弓箭技術太差，連一頭鹿都打不著。不過也不是說他改用槍就能打中獵物，比起打獵騎射，他更拿手研究一些史帝夫不甚瞭解的鐵器。

　　山姆是黑皮膚人種第二代的移民，在史塔克城並無人種階層問題，只要你有能力，連貴族也得向你的才幹低頭。話又說回來了，史塔克城並不是歷史悠久的國家，認真說起來，這些所謂的貴族也不過是霍華‧史塔克在建國初期需要大筆資金── _那真的是很大一筆錢，不是當初已經富可敵國的史塔克家能獨力支撐的金額_ ──開放貴族階層讓人購買下來的地位，多得是第一代祖上大發戰爭財的黑心商人，所以東尼一點也不覺得讓那些 **大部份** 腦滿腸肥的貴族氣得跳腳是什麼壞事。

　　當然也有少部份的人不是，像東尼的未婚妻波茲小姐與勇敢的卡特小姐，皆是霍華當年戰友的後代子孫，他們有著一起經歷戰爭與生死交關的友誼，就算高官顯爵，其他只花錢沒動手的蠢蛋貴族也不敢多吭一聲。

　　史帝夫聽說自己也曾經是霍華的友人，在那場戰爭尾聲，史帝夫傷重昏死過去，霍華在戰場上只找回他一個活人以及他的盾牌。從那時候起，就是霍華肩負起照顧他的責任，哪怕他一直到霍華老死、史帝夫都沒來得及見他最後一面，霍華仍舊讓自己的獨子東尼繼續看好幾乎不曾老去卻沉睡不醒的史帝夫。

　　然後就是現在，史帝夫在漫長的沉睡中清醒過來。當初在戰場上受到的致命傷不經任何外力皆痊癒。因為是東尼從小到大看著史帝夫腹部那道不再滲血的大口子一點一點癒合，連東尼這個不信神的自大狂都不得不相信世界上真有神蹟這麼一回事。

　　這些事都是史帝夫醒來後聽東尼口述，當年的文獻資料，隨著東尼少年時期做研究時將城堡炸出一個大洞的火災中消失，而東尼並不熱衷那些老掉牙的過去，只能七拼八湊將史帝夫完全想不起來、東尼兒時聽過霍華口述的過往，零零散散地裝進史帝夫空蕩蕩的腦袋。

　　「東尼在發脾氣？」史帝夫笑了笑，任由友人，一左一右搭住他肩膀喘氣。

　　克林特，有著一頭砂金髮色，看起來年輕爽朗的男人咧著一口白牙，拉了拉他背上的弓調整位置，才喘著氣笑道：「你沒看他被佛克斯家那位有著狐狸長相的千金纏著團團轉的窘迫模樣，她掐著嗓子裝出的嬌嗔口吻，簡直能讓騎士團所有成員笑尿褲子。」

　　「你太失禮了，她只是、只是──」山姆搖著頭微笑，想了一會兒才勉強維持禮貌婉轉地形容：「她只是下顎尖細了點，雙頰不如旁人那麼豐潤。」

　　「你就算拐彎抹角，也不能改變她長得像狐狸的事實。」克林特擺擺手，全騎士團最好的弓箭手，同等地，也有全騎士團最刁鑽的嘴巴。雖然不如東尼有創造力，對上那些自視甚高的貴族千金也足夠讓她們擰斷好幾條蕾絲手帕。

　　「東尼氣呼呼地要我們出來把你 **抓** 回去，不過考慮到我以後也不是那麼想看見佛克斯小姐就得稱呼她一聲尊敬的羅傑斯夫人，」山姆聳聳肩，「所以，我想，我可能沒在市集上看見你。」

　　史帝夫哈哈大笑，拍著兩位摯友的肩膀，準備邀請他們一同享受今日的陽光、微風以及平淡卻得來不易的普通日子。

　　突然，史帝夫感覺到一道視線。

　　那很直接，穿透人群，毫不猶豫地從史帝夫右側後方、幾乎刺痛皮膚的一道視線。

　　史帝夫抿了抿嘴，眼睛微瞇，克林特與山姆默契十足地裝作什麼也沒發現，繼續他們之間的無聊調侃。史帝夫不動聲色用眼角瞥向那道視線傳遞過來的角度。現在的世界很和平，但那不代表是永遠的和平，土地資源與國力強盛一直有極大的等比。要說史塔克城強大繁榮卻不讓別國眼紅，根本是不可能的事。更何況，史帝夫知道東尼也有派出密探潛伏滲透別國，那是檯面下的政治角力，無所謂骯髒與正派，所以史帝夫不意外有別國的密探潛伏在史塔克城。

　　揪出那些人勉強也劃分到騎士團的工作裡，史帝夫並不介意為自己的國家盡一分心力。

　　史帝夫小心翼翼看向那道視線來源，夾雜在人群中，路過的賣花女孩，叫賣果物的小販，噴水池後方站著一個披著斗篷的身影。天氣這麼好，戴上帽兜只會更加顯眼，所以那個男人── _應該是男人，雖然史帝夫只看見他露在及肩長髮外的耳緣_ ──露出棕色頭髮，似乎正低著頭和他身前略為嬌小卻同樣披著斗篷的孩子說話。

　　根本不用懷疑，雖然史帝夫毫無根據，但他確定就是那道視線的主人就是那個棕髮男人。

　　趁著對方並未看向他們，史帝夫暗暗比了一個手勢，山姆與克林特略一點頭，三人分別從不同方向離開。


	2. Chapter 2

偷偷摸摸來更新~~~  
\--

　　下巴尖細但已看得出是美人胚子的紅髮女孩不悅地聳著肩膀，用那對綠寶石般的美麗眼睛瞪著髮梢打著捲的棕髮男人。

　　「你說了，只看他一眼。」她嘟嚷著，控制音量沒讓旁人聽見。

　　「我的確只看了一眼。」男人好脾氣地微笑著，伸出細瘦修長的手指，豎起食指強調：「真的，我就看了一眼，妳看見了。去年、前年，我也只是看了一眼。」

　　女孩不以為然地拉扯他的斗篷下擺，已經破爛不堪的粗麻材質刮騷著她的手心帶來不適感。她一直想替他換一件新的，但是他總把手頭上能弄到最好的東西用在她身上。比如她身上這件新斗篷，他說她長大了，變漂亮了，不能再穿那件又舊又小，連她的膝蓋都蓋不住的破布。每當他用那對看起來無辜又漂亮的灰藍色大眼睛看著她，她總是無法拒絕他的要求。

　　事實上，她很懷疑這個世界上有人能夠拒絕那對眼睛，或是男人臉上永遠那麼溫柔和熙、猶如陽光般燦爛的笑容。

　　不過該說的話，她還是要說。他太單純，太善良，太容易相信別人。她得看好他，省得被人三言兩語騙走就不好了。

　　「但是你沒說，會讓他也看你一眼。」女孩翻了一個白眼。

　　男人連忙轉頭去看，原先站在遠處惹人注意的三人已經消失不見。

　　「該死，妳怎麼不早說。」他披上自己與女孩的帽兜，拉著女孩的手在人群中快速奔跑。

　　「你說了髒話。」女孩邊跑邊抱怨，她的步伐很快，卻能臉不紅氣不喘地調侃他，「你還不許我說。」

　　「妳也從來沒聽話啊。」男人扭頭給她一個笑容，「所以我們扯平了。」

　　女孩聳聳肩沒反駁，暗想著反正男人聽不見的時間多了去了，怎麼算都不吃虧。

　　他們幾乎沒有撞到任何人，雖然跑的很快，卻能夠最小限度防止擦撞。這座城市他們一共來了三趟，雖然只為了匆匆看那個金髮男人一眼就離開，不過他和她早已摸透這座城市的大街小巷以備不時之需。她從來不覺得這件事很多餘，他們總是做最壞打算、做最好準備。這是她自幼聽著長大的守則之一，很多時候── _包括現在_ ──都能派上用場。

　　所以當黑皮膚的男人從他們前方竄出時，他們從容不迫地轉動腳尖，鑽入右側那條小巷繼續奔馳。史塔克公國歡迎任何旅行者與商人，他們沒有商品，只帶了簡單行囊，因為不打算過夜，連暫時歇腳的旅店也沒登記。傻瓜也知道正常出入口此刻不會歡迎他們坦蕩蕩地走出去，更何況他們也沒時間排在人群最末端等待門衛檢察通行證。

　　繞出小巷時，砂金髮色的男人擋在前頭，表情嚴肅地搖頭不語，藍色眼睛在他與她之間游移，當男人看見女孩時，微微露出惋惜的表情，彷彿在說：『越是漂亮女孩就越危險，哪怕是小女孩也一樣。』

　　還不到退無可退的關頭，他與她對看一眼，女孩迅速單膝跪地、雙手合握搭橋讓棕髮男人踏一腳借力往上躍。砂金髮色男人抱怨一聲，似乎在後悔沒有提早拉滿弓阻擋他們，邊跑邊將背後的弓拿下，充當武器往已經攀上屋沿伸手拉住女孩的那條手臂攻擊。

　　棕髮男人力氣很大，幾乎是一抓緊女孩纖細的手腕，一眨眼，女孩就飛上屋頂。

　　怎麼看，他們都像排練多次，不，絕對是訓練有素的身手。

　　砂金髮色男人眼看追不上，調頭往出口跑去。

　　他和她對看一眼，知道還有第三人尚未出現，事實上，仍舊是三個人在追捕他們。運氣不好、動作不夠快的話，即將演變成滿城的士兵繞著他們打轉。

　　「就算我說不行，你明年還是會來看他，對吧？」雖然是用詢問的口吻，女孩卻對答案心知肚明，就算男人不回答，光從男人帶著深深歉意的苦笑也能明白。

　　「一年就為了看他一眼，不辛苦？」女孩踮著腳尖學著男人行走在屋脊上，男人落地伸手攬住她的腰時，她幾乎是落寞地輕嘆：「你的時間那麼短……」

　　「我很抱歉。」男人輕輕撫摸她的腦袋，吻了吻又說一次：「我一直對妳、對你們所有人感到抱歉。」他拉著女孩在陌生巷弄裡奔跑，他們幾乎沒有一刻消停，心臟跳動的聲音越來越響亮，但她依然清楚聽見風聲帶來他微弱卻堅定的言語：「如果妳希望結束──」

　　「不！」她反手緊握那隻寬大的手不放，無論男人勸退她多少次，她永遠不會改變答案。就像她的母親、她的祖父那樣堅定不移。

　　他的笑容一直是她生命中最明亮的那道光芒，在每個每個夜裡，她願意花上所有時間、藉著星光凝視他沉睡時也微微上挑的嘴角直到睡去。她知道自己不能永遠── _傳統意義上、非實質_ ──和他在一起，但是她能讓她的孩子繼續陪伴在他身邊，帶著她的骨血與敬愛，一直傳承下去。

　　這無關使命，而是他們都愛他，像愛家人一般地愛著這個男人。

　　他們提早看好的一垛矮牆就在眼前，只要翻過那垛牆，他們的計畫三── _計畫一、二都被其他兩人堵住了_ ──就能成功，他們決定躲在一戶人家廢棄已久的馬廄── _進城時再度確認過那處偏僻馬廄無人使用_ ──直到深夜，趁著黑暗翻牆出去。

　　除非那個遲遲未出現的金髮男人料事如神──那就得使用計畫四，到時就不太好看了，而他們並不想那樣。然而，金髮男人寬大的背影卻出現在那戶人家的馬廄後牆。

　　她能看見他嘴唇微微掀動但沒發出任何聲音，她離得很近，可以看見那是一句無聲的呼喚。他喊著：『史帝夫……』然後把心一橫，拉著她往預計估算好的計畫四邁進。

　　她能聽見金髮男人追跡而來的聲音，畢竟，那個男人是一名騎士團團長，沒有那麼容易糊弄過去。

　　金髮男人莫名地有一種惹人發笑的執拗，在這種情況下，居然還朗聲大喊：「停止反抗，我保證你們不會受到任何傷害！」

　　他的笑容掛在嘴角，半側著臉用眼神告訴她：『看吧，我說過他就是這樣一個大傻蛋。』

　　她無法控制再度翻個白眼，用眼神示意他：『這一點也不好笑，他的胸肌可以壓死一頭大象。』

　　再一次，他們來到一處城牆，那比屋簷高上許多，卻是衛兵看不見的死角，因為牆外是一望無際的海洋，是史塔克城最邊際的角落。外牆爬滿青苔滑不嘰溜，岩石暗礁在正下方，沒有任何軍隊能夠單槍匹馬不借外力徒手攀上城牆，所以這裡的警備特別薄弱，久久才有一組衛兵過來巡視。他們就是看中這點，憑著棕髮男人左臂超乎常人的力量，就算城牆高過六米，他們還是能依仗左臂力量在五次跳躍後過去。

　　這不是孤注一擲，他們演練過幾次，從來沒有失敗。

　　她按照計畫單膝跪地、雙手合握搭橋讓棕髮男人踏一腳再次借力往上躍。

　　他的手指緊緊箝住石塊縫隙，伸長手臂等著她跳上來抓住。

　　但是他沒等到，金髮男人還未到、方才背著弓的砂金髮色男人突然從一旁竄出，撲倒準備起跳的紅髮女孩。接著就是黑皮膚男人氣喘吁吁地從另一側趕來。最後是越跑越近的金髮男人站在下方，昂頭望著他。

　　他知道金髮男人看不見他的臉，寬大的帽兜陰影堪稱完美地掩去臉孔上半部。但是他不由自主地用手掌按在嘴唇上，像是要壓抑住差點破口而出的呼喚。

　　女孩的帽兜已經被解下，黑皮膚男人與砂金髮色男人交換一個陌生的眼神，後者湊上前附在金髮男人耳際呢喃低語。金髮男人頭顱輕點，砂金髮色男人將女孩交給黑皮膚男人看管便轉身離開。

　　這群人將女孩雙手負在身後牢牢綁緊，金髮男人站在最前方，一如他記憶中那樣，永遠站在所有人前頭，勇敢無畏地承擔起一切。他一直很想見到這個童年玩伴，一直想像從前那樣、永遠站在他的摯友身後為他看守背部。但是他不行，他已經不是從前那個人，他沒有辦法也沒有資格重新回到金髮男人身邊。

　　金髮男人沒有遲疑，就算看不清他的樣貌也調整好角度，以一種面對面的姿態準備開口勸降。

　　女孩搶先一步，她大嚷大叫朝他喊道：「走！不要回頭，再也不要回來！」她聰明地掩去她喜愛的那個暱稱。她明白他的難處，不帶任何怨恨的綠眼睛近乎懇求他離開。

　　「好女孩。」黑皮膚男人搖頭嘆氣。

　　他幾乎要笑出來了，或多或少，他知道眼前的人誤會什麼了。

　　但是他笑，是在笑女孩那麼傻。他是她的家人，他不會丟下任何人。當年在戰場丟下自己一生的摯友是萬不得已，而他找不出任何理由丟下她。

　　不等金髮男人開口，他鬆開手指輕巧落地，在離金髮男人幾步遠的地方直起身，解下帽兜輕笑道：「好吧，你抓住我了。」

　　一瞬間，他看見金髮男人睜大那雙一如往昔、天空般清澄透亮的藍眼睛，表情傻呼呼地張大嘴巴、活像有人在裡頭塞了什麼一樣合不攏嘴。


	3. Chapter 3

　　史帝夫穿梭在史塔克城熟悉的大街小巷，追著那個牽著一位女孩的男人。女孩時不時回頭張望，火紅色髮絲狼狽地披散掩蓋在那張漂亮動人的臉蛋上，彷彿綠寶石般深邃的美麗眼睛略帶怨懟地瞪了他好幾回。

　　她看起來很小，約莫十四五歲，正屬於少女的年紀，玫瑰花一樣嬌豔的臉龐很適合在美人計的場合大展手腳。

　　史帝夫覺得有點噁心，縱使她美得令人過目不忘，做為美人計的主力實在過於年幼。他飛快將朝中政要的名單在心裡瀏覽一回，雖然各有各的弊病與缺點，可是喜好幼女的傳聞倒是一個也沒聽說。除非這兩名密探比他們、甚至比東尼還要清楚某些重要人士的骯髒毛病，那麼史帝夫更明白自己不能放任兩人在城裡四處兜轉。

　　糟糕的是，這兩人跑得實在很快。史帝夫的體能與速度在騎士團中已經是頂尖人物，偏偏這兩個人跑得像羚羊一樣快、靈活得像一對小鹿在巷弄內四處跳竄。

　　值得慶幸的是，史帝夫不是一個人。在他遠遠看著那個男人攀上城牆朝女孩出手、心裡大呼不妙時，他忠誠可靠的副團長之一，克林特突然從另一側飛身撲倒女孩，沒一會兒，山姆也從克林特的反方向趕來。史帝夫不無感激地用眼神向兩人道謝，無論多麼小的戰爭，良好團隊合作都是贏得勝利的關鍵所在。

　　眼角瞥見克林特將女孩綁牢，山姆接手看管女孩，克林特悄聲對他說要去找小一撥團員過來支援。史帝夫見識到此刻還牢牢攀附在牆面上的男人過人的體能，同意克林特的作法。勸降一向不容易，就算不論及愛國心與忠誠度那些看似高尚的理念，要讓一個人屈從任務甚至為此付出生命還有很多辦法。史帝夫失去的是自身記憶，不是智商。那怕下一刻男人丟下同伴攀牆而去，在他看來也不是什麼奇怪的事。

　　所以男人鬆手落地的那一刻，史帝夫是驚訝的。

　　雖然無法理解，但男人寧可放棄任務也不願拋下同伴的情誼，值得史帝夫敬佩。那與史帝夫必須將他們帶回審理雖然是兩回事，史帝夫決定要盡自己最大能力善待兩人。女孩不惜犧牲自己也要讓男人全身而退、男人捨棄獨自逃離的機會留下，儘管那並不是合理的作法，但值得史帝夫為互相關懷的人性獻上敬意。

　　男人隨意拉下帽兜時，史帝夫並未大意輕忽前者的一舉一動，對方有可能是為了救下同伴── _又或者她比他更重要，他獨自逃走並無用處_ ──而假意投降。史帝夫觀察的很仔細，對方拆解帽兜的修長手指有使弓留下的老繭，下顎與圓鼓鼓的腮幫子像孩子一樣可愛，淡紅色的嘴唇奇妙地在尾端上挑拉出微笑般的弧度，直挺的鼻梁、前端微微翹起的鼻尖，濃密睫毛下方還有一雙又大又動人的灰藍色眼睛。

　　史帝夫從來、從來沒有看過這麼英俊又惹人喜愛的人。

　　那種感覺非常奇特，他懂得欣賞美好事物，也不吝於誇獎那些漂亮動人的少女。但是眼前這個男人不一樣，他不是注重外貌的人，卻無法忽視這個英俊男人在他無法言喻的層面打動他的心。

　　那對彷彿會說話的眼睛正眨巴眨巴地望著他，眼睛深處幾乎無法掩飾親暱與懷念的動人光芒像風暴一樣席捲了史帝夫的腦袋。

　　我知道你──

　　史帝夫聽見腦海裡浮現這句話。

　　「我認識你。」他也真正說出口。

　　棕髮男人噎了一下，才一臉為難地回答：「我想，我們並不認識。」

　　「不，」史帝夫堅定地點頭，走上前想伸手抓住對方，對方側著身體閃避他的手，「我確信，我認識你。」他再次抓住對方，以一種無法拒絕的力道攥緊男人手臂，活像怕男人下一秒就消失在眼前。

　　「史帝夫──」或許他表現得太超乎平常，山姆的提醒由後方傳來。

　　他激動地扭頭去看皺眉的黑皮膚男人，熱切地強調：「我記得他，我不明白，但是我記得他──」

　　「這不可能──」山姆看了史帝夫一眼，挑高眉毛抿了抿嘴，「我們之後再談，現在不是合適的時間。」他暗示地用眼神在男人與女孩之間巡視。

　　史帝夫勉強點頭同意，卻沒有讓男人掙脫他的手，僅是緊緊抓住，直到克林特帶著一小隊支援前來，才不得不讓克林特接手。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　比起多數團員為紅髮女孩過人美貌而驚豔的同時，史帝夫無法停止自己的眼睛往另一個男人臉孔，好吧，幾乎是每一吋連髮稍都不放過地繞個不停。他知道這很不禮貌，考慮到他的眼神簡直像登徒子想看穿男人斗篷底下的肌膚那樣狂熱，連山姆都看不下去，把自己擋在男人身前，表情十分不讚同地要史帝夫回過頭去。

　　無論如何，他們還沒有掌握犯罪證據，所以在克林特帶隊前來接應後，女孩就被解開繩索，僅是被五六個騎士們簇擁在中間，與棕髮男人緊緊靠攏在一起。

　　「妳還好嗎？」男人對女孩關懷備至，細心地捋開她散亂的髮絲，那一幕令史帝夫心裡有點刺痛。

　　兩人出示了簡易的出入證明，但那完全無助於他們洗脫間諜的嫌疑。可問及他們的詳細身分，卻又被兩人異口共聲的【流浪者】草草打發。

　　流浪者在史塔克城很少見，實際上來說，流浪者是一種通稱，用來稱呼七十年戰爭前一些分佈在世界各地的古老民族。他們有自己的生活模式與宗教信仰，也有自己的語言但沒有文字，沒有貨幣流通，一切依靠神賜與大地的恩惠為生，頂多是以物易物來換取土壤種不出來的鐵器或絲綢。

　　那場危及世界的戰爭造成人口大量減少，流浪者雖然分佈在世界各地，也無法避免那場戰爭帶來的傷害。流浪者從此鮮少出現在各大城市，雖不到完全消失，卻漸漸在世界舞台退居幕後。或多或少，總有傳聞訴說流浪者與常人相異，說流浪者有魔力能與動物對談、說他們有千金難尋的魔藥，更甚至，說流浪者是神的後嗣。

　　那些以訛傳訛的內容當然止於智者，但是沒有任何國家能夠認定流浪者的身分。他們沒有出生戶籍，也沒有特殊刺青藉以辨別，又因為接納所有人種成為同伴，光靠外觀模貌實在無法證明真偽。

　　被問到為何來到史塔克城又為何被史帝夫等人追趕便跑時，兩人仍舊異口同聲說了他們居無定所，碰巧今個兒進入史塔克城，並無其他目的；至於遇上史帝夫三人就跑更簡單，因為女孩的貌美容易引來垂涎，無論高官貴人、地痞流氓，他們一對上眼就即刻徹離該城市，可以省去不少麻煩。

　　哪怕史帝夫等人一看就是騎士團打扮，要說騎士團就是各國正義的象徵，恐怕言過其實。貴族子弟開後門進團的破事就算東尼這個城主都攔不住，多得是仗著騎士團身分行不義之事的跗骨之蛆，史帝夫也不能保證騎士團所有成員全憑實力與品德入團。

　　如此一來，兩人含糊曖昧的說法勉強也說得過去。類似的誤會事件，實話來說，不是沒有先例。最後史帝夫決定 **招待** 兩人在騎士團的看管下作客。每天三餐與居住地點由騎士團負責，他們可以自由在城市內走動，可若想離城，必須得到騎士團同意。至於時間長短，則由騎士團定奪。

　　史帝夫按壓住克林特若有所思的眼神及山姆明顯皺眉的表情，他知道兩位副團長覺得他小題大作，以往這樣的事情，若是沒鬧到要讓東尼出面裁定，這兩人會被轉交到市政官手上。他們可能會去關心一下後續發展，但騎士團不需要像保姆一樣對那些人看前顧後。

　　不過史帝夫是團長，那麼他當眾宣佈的一字一句都算命令。哪怕兩位副團長與他私交甚篤，也不會當著所有人的面給他難堪。於是這件事就這麼決定，女孩與男人微笑著接受這個邀請，跟隨史帝夫指派的騎士見習生前往指定給他們使用的房間。

　　整件事唯一的好處── _對史帝夫來說_ ──就是知道了那個棕髮男人的名字。名字是神賦予給人最初也是最深的祝福，哪怕是盜賊也不會對自己的姓名輕易更動，當那個男人微笑說出那個動人的名字時，史帝夫覺得被山姆在背後用手肘撞了好幾下都值得了。

　　詹姆斯‧羅曼諾夫，棕髮男人的名字；而紅髮女孩是娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫。他們是結伴同行、相差十餘歲的兄妹，十五歲的女孩與二十八歲的青年，就這樣突如其來地，進入史帝夫的生命中。

　　雖然史帝夫有點意外那個笑起來孩子氣十足的青年比他大上三歲，不過那不妨礙史帝夫覺得他很可愛，而且想更進一步瞭解他的心情。


	4. Chapter 4

　　「你不可能記得他。」克林特交疊雙腿跨在長桌上，四條椅腿有兩側懸空晃動，他咬著葡萄口齒不清地重申：「說句不中聽的話，你連自己是誰都不記得。」克林特把裝滿水果的木碗推到山姆手邊，山姆神色嫌棄地推回那個碗，克林特無所謂地聳聳肩，自顧自抱著碗大嚼起來。

　　「他說的沒錯，」山姆不是騎士團裡最體面的那個，終歸比克林特溫文有禮。至少他不會在嘴裡塞滿食物時說話。「先不提你醒來之前的事，你睜開眼睛的大半個月，連叫你的名字都不知道該回頭。我不認為你說的認識是我們知道的那一回事。」

　　「我認識他。」史帝夫頑固地說。

　　「你在哪裡認識他？你在什麼時間認識他？除了他的名字，你還知道他什麼事？」克林特嚥下嘴裡食物劈頭就是一長串，「團長，從你醒來到現在，我不敢說自己吃喝拉撒與你同進同出，那部份是山姆負責。」他無視山姆出聲抱怨：『我可沒負責那些！』繼續無情地指出：「山姆和我是你最好的朋友，好吧，算上東尼一份，可我們從沒聽你提起那個人。按照你方才的說法，笑起來很甜蜜，一對眼睛又大又亮，身材高挑、雙腿修長。如果不是我親眼見過他，我會以為你在描述一個女孩。」

　　山姆看起來頗為認同，克林特伸出沾滿果漿汁水的手掌，為了表達氣勢，山姆不甘不願地在他粘糊糊的手心輕拍一下。

　　「所以，你不認識他。或許你以為你認識，是因為你見過面貌和他很相似的女孩，一樣漂亮還有對大眼睛的那種女孩。」

　　史帝夫雙手按在腰側，無奈地嘆一口氣，「如果我們一直 **同進同出** ，你能告訴我，城裡有這樣的女孩？我們一同去領地巡視收稅時，那些村子有這樣的女孩？還有，我沒說他笑起來很甜蜜，我是說──他的笑容，我覺得看起來很、很舒服。」史帝夫思索一會兒，腦中不斷浮現棕髮男人答應留下後看他的眼神及笑容，還有那個男人細心照顧女孩時，心中隱隱作痛的奇妙感受。「我知道，我一定認識他──」

　　「隨便你，」克林特盡了朋友該盡的責任，勸說與分析，如果史帝夫一時半會兒不能接受，他不打算在這件事多做糾纏，「只要他們不是間諜、不會在城裡四處打探，我不在乎他和那個小甜心在這裡待多久。」

　　山姆看了眼窗外透進來的光影，中肯地指出，「如果你想在東尼過來搗亂前離開，那麼你剩下的時間不多了。」間諜混進城裡不是小事，無論真偽，東尼都有優先得知的權力。按照東尼性格，沒在第一時間趕來看熱鬧，也帶著他隨身侍從在趕來看熱鬧的路上了。

　　而不巧，東尼的隨身侍從，賈維斯是一個鉅細靡遺、凡事打理得妥善完美近乎可怕的男人。史帝夫幾乎無法掩飾對其中一人抱持莫名好感一事，在場三人可不敢抱存僥倖心理認為賈維斯不會知曉。而賈維斯知道，等同東尼知道。不消半天波茲小姐也會知道，再隔天就是史塔克城人盡皆知的新傳聞了。

　　加上早晨時，史帝夫丟下東尼獨自應付佛克斯家千金一事，新仇舊恨，東尼不可能不抓緊機會大肆調侃他一番。

　　「史帝夫！老古董！」果不其然，東尼一貫張揚的叫嚷從騎士團入口處傳來，「我都聽說了！好你個羅傑斯──」

　　史帝夫、克林特及山姆三人同時對看一眼，下一刻各自選了一道窗，翻身爬出。只要能躲開東尼那張臭嘴，他們在必要時刻絲毫不在乎體面這回事。哪怕他們位在二樓，沿著石牆間隙、攀爬長至窗口的樹幹遁逃也不過小菜一碟。

　　於是東尼嘰哩呱啦衝進騎士團位處二樓的休息室時，只看見一室空蕩。

　　氣得他像火裡爆出來的栗子一樣，風風火火又趕著回城堡，下令明天一早就讓史帝夫帶那個微微一笑就勾走他最古板頑固的騎士團團長心魂── _謠言最可怕之處在於它暗藏三分真實_ ──有著一雙又大又明亮的眼睛的美人到城裡覲見。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　姓名是有神靈庇護的魔法。在多數魔法隨著七十年前戰爭消逝後，僅存這個最後也是人人皆可使用的魔法留在人類身上。姓氏賦予家族傳承的骨血與勇氣，名字賦予一個人的本質與力量。若是輕易更動，就會失去神靈加護的魔力，所以沒有人會隨便使用化名。取而代之的是代號，比如娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫年僅十五就擁有黑寡婦這個美豔卻身手狠辣的代號；又比如詹姆斯‧羅曼諾夫──他的代號是冬日士兵。

　　代號是人們第二個名字，卻只在特殊時候使用。

　　娜塔莎記得詹姆斯說過另一個男人的代號是星盾騎士，一如往昔，那個男人時日至今日還是騎士團團長。

　　詹姆斯── _或該說巴奇，她從有記憶以來，那個看著她長大的棕髮男人就叫巴奇_ ──的名字一直都是詹姆斯，但在她祖父那一輩開始，詹姆斯就捨棄了原來的姓氏成為一個羅曼諾夫。

　　而羅曼諾夫確實是流浪者之一的古老姓氏，也就是說，兩人之中貨真貨實的流浪者僅有一人，紅髮女孩才是流浪者的後嗣，而巴奇是羅曼諾夫一系接納的外來者。接納外來者在流浪者中並不稀奇，流浪者崇尚自然卻不愚昧，他們知道要有新的血脈才能生下更健康更聰明的後代。不過巴奇不是因為這種理由融入流浪者之中。

　　他無處可逃、無所依歸，承受不能言語的孤獨寂寞，像一縷幽魂徘徊行走在人煙稀少的荒漠與沼澤。世界並未善待他，在他不為人知默默交付生命、奉獻靈魂之後，他註定飽受痛苦折磨死去。

　　可是他不以為意。

　　他的時間那麼短，卻沒有一刻停止為自己贖罪。他受到的痛苦那麼深，在困境中仍能微笑以對。

　　直到偶然救下娜塔莎的曾祖父前，他幾乎是如魅影般存活在最陰暗的角落。

　　羅曼諾夫家接納他，待異於常人的他如親人。那不會很難，流浪者不如城市人狡猾還諸多算計，他們真誠地照顧看守巴奇，在每一季的新月昇起又落下的七天後保護他不受外力侵擾。歲歲年年、一日復一日。巴奇抱過娜塔莎還在襁褓中的祖父、替娜塔莎還在學走路的母親唱過搖籃曲，在娜塔莎長出兩顆門牙的小嘴裡餵過稀飯。

　　巴奇不是羅曼諾夫的血脈，但確實是羅曼諾夫家的人。

　　娜塔莎從來沒有懷疑過這一點。

　　隨著騎士見習生的步伐，他們一路走出騎士團範圍，走過熱鬧繁華的市區，最後在一處能眺望史塔克城的普通住宅前止步。娜塔莎知道一路都有人在尾隨他們，金髮男人把話說的好聽，邀請她和巴奇在這裡作客，雖然她沒幻想有高床軟枕的豪華房間，但是看起來與普通農舍無異的小型住家也太過可笑。

　　她並不在乎居住條件有多差，畢竟她們在森林中的家更加簡陋，但是比這裡不知道溫暖自在多少倍。她幾乎要開始嘲笑騎士團的待客之道時，巴奇卻愣愣站在那間矮房前默不作聲。

　　騎士見習生客氣地輕道：「團長吩咐我將兩位貴客領至此處，並請兩位隨意參觀使用屋內用具，請問還有什麼吩咐？」

　　巴奇回過神，舔了舔嘴唇，猶豫一會兒才道：「這裡是？」

　　「是騎士團團長的住所。」騎士見習生眨著眼看著雙唇微啟卻說不出話的巴奇，心領神會般不再言語，行禮後徑直離開。

　　「我就知道……」巴奇微笑著，他指著看似老舊卻堅固的木門前方一塊磚頭，「妳看門上有鎖，我敢打賭鑰匙就在那下面。」

　　「 **我們** 不打賭，」娜塔莎快步上前，由磚頭下方掏出一把鑰匙，「 **我們** 會直接行動。」隨即她用鑰匙打開門，一點也不客氣地走了進去。

　　巴奇笑著搖頭，「倔強的女孩。」跟著她的步伐走進那一間處處都令他感到懷念的場所。

　　窗前有一個草稿打底到一半的畫架，整齊乾淨依現今流行來看略嫌老派風格的傢俱，沒有奢侈浮誇的多餘擺設，牆面上僅有一面有別傳統、圓形中心畫上星號的盾牌。它看起來閃閃發光，無情歳月也不能磨損滅去它半分光彩。

　　「它還在。」巴奇不無懷念地用手指撫觸它的光滑表面。他如數家珍般扭頭朝女孩說道：「這是霍華做的，全世界就這麼一面，是他專程為史帝夫而做。霍華是我見過最聰明的男人，他風趣又謙和有禮。以前我常常跑進他的小房間偷拿一些有趣的小玩意兒裝在箭頭上逗女孩開心，事後他發現了還會想辦法讓我的弓箭射程變得更遠，或是研究射中目標就會爆炸的箭頭。可惜在戰爭開始前，他還是沒有成功找到穩定爆炸時間的方法。幸虧炸藥的份量很少，那時我常常被突然炸開的箭頭弄得灰頭土臉。」巴奇咧嘴大笑，那個留著一撮鬍子的黑髮男人，舉手投足皆活靈活現地浮現在他眼前。七十年對一般人來說，漫長得令人膽顫心寒，對巴奇來說卻彷如昨日。

　　「你還記得那些人？」娜塔莎隨手拿起桌上的杯子把玩，側著臉好奇地問：「我以為你只記得史帝夫。」

　　「我當然記得他們，」巴奇的笑容漸漸變淡，「我記得我們騎士團的口號，記得杜根、記得瓊斯、記得賈克還有唯一的東方人森田──史帝夫是我最好的朋友，但不代表我不重視其他人，就像我重視妳、重視你們一樣。」他走上前輕輕吻了吻女孩白潔的額頭，「可是史帝夫不一樣，他是我唯一能夠找回的朋友了。我只是想看看他，遠遠地，在他不會受到我身上的力量影響前離開……」

　　他下意識摸了摸自己的左臂，正打算再說點什麼，大門突然打開了。

　　巴奇與娜塔莎同時扭頭去看，只見史帝夫皺著眉，不怎麼高興地站在門口看著兩人。


	5. Chapter 5

　　史帝夫沒有父母、沒有兄弟姊妹，但是他有關心他的朋友，他並不特別感到寂寞或是孤獨。他身邊的朋友多半也是獨生子女，所以他無從參考，不過他真的很懷疑一般兄妹相處時，是否就像他眼前看見的兩人一樣，總是這樣親熱地依偎在一起。是因為年齡差異，所以詹姆斯── _他已經自動改口了_ ──才像寵著女兒或新婚小妻子那樣時不時撫摸紅髮女孩？

　　史帝夫不清楚，他只知道他不喜歡看見這種場景，非常不喜歡。

　　更讓史帝夫煩躁的是，屋內緊靠在一起的一對男女並未因為他的到來而分開，依舊是那樣肩碰肩、手搭手地貼在對方身上。好像他們一直都是這樣，以後也永遠會這樣依靠彼此。

　　『那本來是我的位置！』史帝夫無比嫉妒地竄出這個念頭。

　　隨即他又意識到這個想法多麼不切實際。

　　按他的朋友所說，他和他不過是第一次見面，縱使他知道自己認識這個男人，卻沒有任何回憶足以支撐他的論點。而且比起嬌豔可愛的紅髮女孩── _儘管她對他來說年紀實在太小，但那不影響她客觀來說仍舊很貌美的事實_ ──他更在意甚至毫不猶豫地明白自己喜愛那個棕髮男人。

　　或許比喜愛還要再多一點點──否則他不會覺得女孩搭在男人肩頭的那隻嫩白小手如此刺眼。

　　「你們……感情真好。」史帝夫勉強扯出一個微笑。

　　男人笑了笑，彷彿要說些什麼，女孩卻搶著回答：「我們的感情一直都這麼好。」

　　史帝夫不由自主握住垂在胸口的墜飾，「我沒有家人，所以很羨慕你們。」那個用尖端破損的箭頭做成的老舊墜飾是他的幸運符，據說在他還是孩子時期就帶在身上寸步不離。很幸運地，它並未在戰爭中失落，輾轉經由霍華轉交東尼之手再回到他身邊，是他唯一與過去有關聯的重要紀念品。

　　男人的眉頭不易察覺地微微一皺，女孩牙尖嘴利地笑道：「你有朋友，你有騎士團團長的職位，你不是一無所有的那個人。」

　　這番話說的莫名其妙，顯然是針對他。他看見男人不著痕跡地拉了拉女孩的袖口，阻止女孩繼續說下去。

　　「你是詹姆斯，她是娜塔莎，對吧？」史帝夫知道這是男人的名字，不知怎地，說出口的時候帶來一種無比怪異的違和感。「我能叫你詹姆斯嗎？」

　　「當然。」詹姆斯仍舊微笑著，他望著史帝夫的眼神十分柔和，不似女孩那般殺氣騰騰。

　　「很抱歉現在才正式向你們自我介紹。」史帝夫不知道自己居然能夠在看見一個人的第一眼就激起強烈情感，彷彿有著魔力一般，他喜歡詹姆斯的笑容與眼睛，而且越來越喜歡。「我是史帝夫‧羅傑斯。身居史塔克公國銀星騎士團團長一職，在此以我個人名義邀請兩位在舍下作客，希望兩位不要介意舍下的簡陋與不便。」

　　「如果我說我們很介意，就能馬上離開嗎？」從一開始史帝夫就知道紅髮女孩性格嗆辣冷漠，不過對一名初次見面的人來說，她的敵意為免也太過明確。

　　但同樣地，女孩的激烈反應反倒讓史帝夫有些相信他們不是間諜。間諜多半是屈意奉承，為達目的不擇手段。史帝夫看過他們入城時臨時辦理的證明，和一般商旅一樣在開城時進來，不過半天時間，他們就急著要走。如此短暫的停留時間，史帝夫很難想像他們若是間諜究竟能打探到什麼消息。

　　「這不是一時半會兒就能解決的事，很遺憾我必須拒絕應允這個問題。」就算史帝夫是真心實意感到遺憾，女孩用鼻子冷哼一聲的態度實在也稱不上友善。

　　「我們沒有做任何事。」詹姆斯略為消瘦的臉上總是帶著薄薄笑意，他說話語調慢悠悠還帶著軟軟嚅嚅的口音，「我們沒有傷害任何人。」

　　史帝夫實在想不出來，為什麼毫無徵兆就突然出現這麼樣的一個人在他眼前。從舉手投足到進退談吐，為難時嘴角輕輕勾起的一抹苦笑、眼睛眨巴眨著好像在對他撒嬌的目光，無一處不深深吸引他。史帝夫承認從看見詹姆斯樣貌的那一刻，他就覺得心臟噗通亂跳，每多看詹姆斯一眼，他就心慌得不得了。雖然他很好地掩飾了── _山姆與克林特才不會相信他這番鬼話_ ──自己的感受，但是他無法抗拒想要更親近這個男人的衝動。

　　他一向認為自己不是那麼膚淺、只看重外貌的男人。

　　但是，他實在無法欺騙自己說他沒有對另一個男人……一見鐘情了。所以他才會怎麼看怎麼喜歡詹姆斯，只要詹姆斯微微笑著看向他，他願意為了那個笑容跟隨一個流浪者到世界的任何一隅。

　　如果，他僅是史帝夫‧羅傑斯，他真的願意那麼做，他才不管這種想法有多麼衝動瘋狂，他只想永遠留在詹姆斯身邊。

　　── _像以前一樣。_

　　猛然，史帝夫聽見一道輕得像幻覺、不知從何處傳來的聲音，他抬起頭看見詹姆斯灰藍色眼睛深處寫滿誠摯的請求。

　　他不能答應，雖然他很想。但是他對東尼、對史塔克城，對他的朋友與人民有責任。他不能為了一己私情，忘卻肩負在身上的責任與榮譽。

　　「我們會查清楚，若真是不得為之造成的誤解。史塔克公國會全額賠償你們在這段時間所經受的損失，希望你們見諒。」

　　「史帝夫，我們真的不能──」

　　詹姆斯自然而然呼喊他的語氣令史帝夫心臟一抽，他不由自主往前跨一步，下意識伸手想要抓住那個因為焦慮而滿臉愁容的棕髮男人。

　　「我們損失的東西，你們賠償不起。」娜塔莎打斷詹姆斯的解釋，冷著臉拉住詹姆斯的手臂退後一步，剛好閃過史帝夫伸向詹姆斯的手指，「既然我們是你的客人，客房在哪裡？」

　　面對如此堅備的防守，史帝夫掩住失望收回手，在娜塔莎的瞪視下，帶領他們前往為了方便友人偶爾留下過夜時準備的房間。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　「我們沒有時間了。」娜塔莎確認史帝夫走遠、窗外無人及牆面沒有窺聽的暗孔後，氣憤地將斗篷摔在雙層床的下鋪。「來這裡得花上二天半的時間，回程又是二天半。加上今天浪費一天，我們今夜就得走。」

　　巴奇沮喪地坐在下鋪床沿，雙手按在膝蓋處，苦澀地說著：「我很抱歉，我真的真的感到抱歉。我沒想讓他看見我，我不知道他為什麼前兩年沒發現、今天卻──都是我的錯。」

　　「這不是你的錯，不必道歉。」娜塔莎皺了皺漂亮的眉毛，發自內心說道。

　　嬌小的女孩理了理頭髮在巴奇身邊坐下，她才不管新買的斗篷會弄皺，火焰一樣的紅髮輕靠在巴奇肩膀，放軟語調解釋著：「我只是太生氣，他根本不明白你為他做了什麼，不，這個世界上除了羅曼諾夫，沒有人知道你付出了多大的代價拯救一切。」她仰起頭看著巴奇略帶憂愁的灰藍色眼睛，這個故事她從小聽到大，由她的曾祖父告訴祖父，再由母親告訴她，「要不是因為你，七十年前那場戰爭根本不會結束。」

　　巴奇撫摸著娜塔莎的髮旋，這是他從小看大的女孩，每一次間隔三個月清醒過來，她總是比他記憶中大上那麼一丁點兒，短短的七天自由過去後，他又得陷入沉睡，終而復始。他知道他得看著這個曾經在他懷抱中睜著大眼睛、好奇地詢問他：『你為什麼每次都要睡著那麼久？』的漂亮女孩漸漸老去，像他看著她的祖父、母親永遠消失在他漫長的時間洪流中，卻連最後一面都無法送行那樣失去她。

　　一般人的一年僅是他的一個月，七十年於他不過五六年光景，他的樣貌身體幾乎沒有任何變化，仍是青年時期健康強壯的體魄。遺憾的是，認識記得他是誰的人們幾乎都不在了，他的家人，他的朋友，除了一人，其他都不在了。而唯一一個他還能找到的朋友根本不記得他。

　　「總有人得去做那件事，就算不是我，也會有一個更勇敢更堅強的人去做。只不過當時只有我還能在那次攻擊中站起來。」巴奇微微笑著，他已經想不起來最後一次盡情放聲大笑是什麼時候的事了。那實在太久太久，久到他只能記起最美好的年少時光，他的金髮朋友瘦得像豆芽菜，身體虛弱到無法時常出門，總是待在自家陽光最好的那扇窗前畫圖，他會帶著愉快笑容與母親剛烤好的麵包翻過圍欄去找那個倔強的小個子一起分享。

　　「但是你代替他，代替那個叫史帝夫的蠢貨承受了詛咒。」娜塔莎只掛念巴奇，她不是那麼慷慨大方的人，她的心只能容納自己的親人，縱使知道若換做史帝夫承受巴奇必須承受的痛苦，她也不以為意。

　　「也因此我才能在那場戰爭中救了他，我不後悔。」巴奇安撫地拍拍她的手，「所以我才能遇見妳，遇見羅曼諾夫。神並沒有遺棄我，不是嗎？」

　　娜塔莎瞪他一眼，咕噥一句：「狡猾的傢伙。」他清楚她的軟肋，知道說什麼話能讓她為了他強自冷硬的心柔軟下來，至少這點油腔滑調的本性沒有被歲月的無情磨損殆盡，這已經是在遇上她的曾祖父前從來不敢夢想的生活，他很知足了。

　　「好吧，但我們還是得今夜離開。」她輕嘆一口氣，皺起小臉苦惱地望著巴奇，「若是趕不上時間，我擔心 **他** 又跑到我追不著的地方，到時就麻煩了。」

　　「是的，我們今夜一定得走。」巴奇面色一凜，「如果真的趕不上時間，妳知道怎麼制伏 **他** ，絕對不能讓 **他** 逃走。」

　　女孩低下頭按住腰側鼓鼓囊囊的小袋子，不甘不願地嘆道：「我會盡我所能，但我拒絕傷害你。」

　　巴奇無奈地笑了笑，疲憊地躺倒在床上，緩緩闔上眼睛。


	6. Chapter 6

　　出於永遠不會告訴史帝夫的理由，巴奇不得不在史帝夫敲門時由娜塔莎出面拒絕晚餐邀請。他知道這會讓史帝夫難受，因為史帝夫總是那麼真誠，哪怕史帝夫還在懷疑他們的身份，也不會減少史帝夫在待人處事上永遠選擇真誠以對的意願。天知道他多想再一次與史帝夫共進晚餐，他已經七十年沒有跟史帝夫坐下來好好吃一頓飯了。熱騰騰的起士蔬菜湯，當天出爐的圓麵包，還有烤得香噴噴、肉汁豐美的牛肉，最適合搭配紅酒在友人們的笑語間一起享用，那是巴奇和史帝夫最後一次坐在餐桌前吃的食物。之後他們只能在戰場的硝煙中、在簡陋的臨時帳棚裡匆忙吃那些乾巴巴的肉干與硬得只能配水勉強下嚥的硬麵包；有時還得在寒冷陰暗的森林中過夜，他們會點起一簇小小的營火，與杜根他們輪流守夜顧火，實在餓得受不了時，再剝些樹皮與草葉煮軟食用。

　　巴奇清醒的時間雖然短暫，但是他對時間流逝的感覺卻與一般人相同。或許是因為他不斷看著身邊的人出現又離去，所以他無法暗示自己只與史帝夫分開了五年餘。

　　「他還好嗎？需要找醫生過來嗎？」

　　史帝夫緊張的聲音透過木門傳進房內，巴奇一動不動地命令自己坐在床沿，他不能靠近史帝夫，哪怕一步也不行。

　　「旅行總是令人感到疲累，他只需要好好休息一晚便足矣。」

　　娜塔莎冷漠地回答。

　　「我可以為他、為你們做什麼？」

　　「讓他休息，安靜地，別做多餘的事就好。」

　　藉由史帝夫失望的語氣，巴奇幾乎可以在腦袋裡描繪出那張漂亮英俊的臉孔露出沮喪神情的模樣。從小到大，史帝夫遇上挫折不會輕易退縮，但那不表示史帝夫不會受傷。巴奇總是不得不看著他最好的朋友因為先天帶來的疾病而痛苦，不得不看著他最好的朋友因為不被認同而傷心。

　　巴奇聽見娜塔莎和史帝夫一起離開的腳步聲，沒多久，娜塔莎推開門，雙手捧著一個托盤走進房間。她帶來兩人份的食物，馬鈴薯濃湯夾帶著奶油香氣，鬆軟可口的長條麵包、切成薄片蘸上清香薄荷汁的羔羊肉以及一碗看起來像餐後水果的漂亮擺盤。

　　娜塔莎看著他的眼神都快翻到腦後去了，她不耐煩地說著：「我只是簡單挑幾樣而已，你沒看到他簡直把餐桌擺成一場宴會的幹勁，我真懷疑他怎麼以為我們三個人能吃完那麼多食物。」將托盤放在小桌上，她想了想，還是一股作氣地道：「我以為他不記得你，但是他花費這麼大功夫，顯然是想讓你在晚餐時感到滿意。我不認為他對所有陌生人像你說過的那個男人一樣和善可愛，至少我能從他看我的眼神感覺到他不怎麼喜歡我。」

　　巴奇啞然失笑，他隨手拿起一塊麵包遞給娜塔莎，「他一向慷慨大方，他僅是想好好款待他的客人。以前他並不富有，我是指在他成為星盾騎士前，雖不是三餐不濟，但也很難有餘力去幫助別人。可是他從不吝於幫助別人，他總是說有人比他更需要食物或溫暖的衣物，然後我就得硬拽著他到自己家裡吃飯，好讓他不至於在十六歲失去母親後的那幾年被自己的頑固與善心活活餓死。」

　　這麼多年來，巴奇知道自己漸漸遺忘過往記憶。因為他沒有辦法在遠離史帝夫後用別的記憶來填補那處空白，史帝夫一直是他心裡無可取代的那一塊，哪怕他愛娜塔莎如同自己的小妹妹，如同他早已失去的家人，史帝夫就是史帝夫，一直一直都佔據他心裡極大的存在。

　　三年前，在巴奇以為自己甚至連史帝夫的笑容都快想不起來的時候，史帝夫因為傷癒而清醒，他知道史帝夫會清醒過來，只是沒想到那麼快。

　　史塔克公國是霍華建立的國家，巴奇不可能不關切友人花費心血打造的這塊土地。於是史帝夫成為騎士團團長的消息，傳進他的耳朵，傳進他的心底。他渴望再次見到史帝夫，在霍華也離世後，史帝夫是唯一僅存屬於他過往的美好回憶了。史帝夫就像他的船錨也是他的燈塔，只要史帝夫還在，他就不會失去靠岸停泊的夢想。

　　雖然，他知道那是一個遙不可及的夢想，但他需要這個。

　　倘若不是路途遙遠，巴奇多麼想在每個清醒過來的日子看見史帝夫，哪怕只有一眼也好，但是巴奇不能自私地讓娜塔莎陪他每隔三個月就奔波勞累，雖然他知道她一點也不在意辛苦；可是巴奇不是 **一個人** ，他對世界有責任，如果他不想再重演七十年前的戰爭，一年一次，離開那個可以封印詛咒的聖地是他對自己最大的放縱了。

　　而今，他重新見到史帝夫，不是匆匆一眼，也不是小心窺看，他面對面與史帝夫說過話，不可抗力下，史帝夫拉住他的手臂，他的摯友像以前一樣溫暖而且勇敢。雖然有違本意，可是他很高興有這麼一次意外能夠再度直視那對湛藍色的眼睛，彷彿只要史帝夫在身邊── _哪怕不用對談_ ──他就能像呼吸一樣自然而然想起那些過往日子。

　　他知道史帝夫會和娜塔莎一樣在他的時間之河中越飄越遠，他知道史帝夫有新朋友，未來會擁有新的家人，而史帝夫甚至不會記起他，只要他適當地保持距離，史帝夫永永遠遠不會想起來。

　　但他真的真的很高興，史帝夫活著，幸福快樂地生活在他知道卻不會觸及的地方，這就足以讓他繼續支撐下去。

　　娜塔莎邊吃著餐後水果，邊用流浪者語和巴奇閒聊。

　　他們已經決定好出城路線，但是他們不打算在深夜離開，屋外或許沒有人看守，但四周一定有人暗中觀察監視。兩人商議在黑夜與白晝交會時刻離開，清晨時分總比深夜那種宵小出沒的時段來得不顯眼，多得是趕在城門開啟時到城外田地耕作的農民出來走動。而且他們不走城門，計劃四還沒派上用場，他們賭一把猜測騎士團並未嚴加戒備。只要順著海岸繞過史塔克城，騎士團不知道他們的目的地在哪裡，自然無從追捕。

　　商量好路線，娜塔莎收拾著餐盤留下巴奇在房內整理行囊。

　　沒一會兒，巴奇聽見房間外頭傳來兩人以上的笑語，他雖然好奇，也沒忘記自己不該走出房間，他得避免任何再次與史帝夫碰面的意外。

　　接著又是一聲物品掉落的聲音，不多時，娜塔莎回到房間，撇撇嘴似乎不打算多說什麼。巴奇體貼地什麼也不問，隨便又聊了一會兒話，兩人熄了燈，早早休息為第二天的行動做準備。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　史帝夫不是討厭獨自吃飯的那種人，除了偶爾有朋友在家裡作客，又或者在騎士團和團員一起吃過晚飯才回家，史帝夫其實很享受個人時間。他會花時間整理家裡，漿洗布品，在窗前畫圖，做一頓沒那麼麻煩的晚餐餵飽自己，睡前可能會閱讀半小時的書，充實且自在地渡過每一天。

　　但是今夜他真的不想一個人吃飯，更準確的說法，他想和詹姆斯一起享用晚餐，要是臉皮厚一點，他可以做到無視詹姆斯的妹妹企圖用眼神謀殺他的視線，在用餐結束後把他打算在餐桌上的話題延續下去。

　　前提是，詹姆斯不覺得他很無趣或惹人厭的話，他覺得他可以試著去爭取機會。

　　山姆誇獎過他做的食物算得上美味，考慮到他是一位單身漢，山姆的標準沒放太高。克林特打趣說過他會燒菜、還有一對大胸，他只差一條粉紅色裙子就能找到如意郎君，所以他想，他的樣貌應該不算太糟。

　　可是他沒有得到機會，詹姆斯不打算離開房間用餐，從娜塔莎渾身上下散發出來的氣息來看，他絕對沒有進入房間關切慰問詹姆斯的權力。

　　正當他對著一桌子食物發愁時，克林特與山姆來了。

　　他們對著豐富的菜色讚嘆，克林特抓起一瓶紅酒，輕嘆一句：「東尼酒窖裡最好的一瓶酒，一年前你在武術大賽上連贏二十人取得獲勝，指定要走這瓶酒讓東尼氣得跳腳，他幼稚到連續二個月不跟你說話。」他看了史帝夫一眼，滿臉無奈，「你就這樣準備和一個來路不明、只見到半天的男人分享？」

　　「他不該把渥夫候爵家的千金跟我關在同一個房間，要不是我挺能爬樹，你們就得在他開門大嚷的那一刻開始，喊渥夫小姐一聲羅傑斯夫人了。」史帝夫沒好氣地說，「現在這是我的酒，我有權力分享給任何我想讓他品嚐的對象。」

　　「雖然兩個人都有大眼睛，我猜棕色頭髮那個才是你真正想要分享的對象。」山姆自顧自坐下，毫不客氣地將鮮嫩美味的羔羊肉裝滿一盤。

　　「有何不可。」史帝夫紅著臉，乾脆承認了。「我不是國王也不是貴族，我不需要為了國家或政治聯姻，我有喜歡一個人的自由。」

　　「是的是的，你當然擁有這項權力。」克林特也拉開椅子坐下，學著山姆裝滿一碗香氣四溢的奶油濃湯，「憑著你驚人的毅力與迷倒史塔克城所有未婚少女的好樣貌，哪怕他們都是密探，也不得不拜倒在你的笑容下迷途知返。」

　　「還沒有證據說明他們是密探。」史帝夫皺著眉，「有可能真的只是誤會一場。」

　　「看啊，在愛情之前，連硬得像城牆一樣堅固的羅傑斯大人都得臣服，把理性與智慧全部丟在腳底下踩。」克林特嗤嗤笑了起來，山姆難掩笑意，垂下頭咬了一口羊肉，裝作沒看見史帝夫紅透臉狠狠瞪著克林特的眼神。

　　輕哼一聲，史帝夫把紅酒拽在手裡，起身走向櫃子收好。如果可以，他更希望是在月光下，和詹姆斯配著起士，輕鬆愜意地微笑談天時一起享用。或許不得不捎上紅髮女孩，但史帝夫寧可分給她也不願與這兩名惡友分享。

　　「察明真相之前，我不會忘記自己的職責。」史帝夫嚴肅地看著不停吃喝的兩位朋友，「我喜歡他，不代表我分不清是非。」

　　「喔──」克林特張了張嘴巴，不像是被史帝夫義正辭嚴的態度軟化，他的眼神正透過史帝夫身後，看起來更像是什麼糗事被當眾揭穿的尷尬。

　　山姆發出一聲懊惱的氣音，掩住臉，指著史帝夫背後那一處走道。

　　一股寒氣爬上史帝夫背脊，像一把鋒利的刀貼在他的肌膚，冷得他頭皮發麻。

　　鼓起勇氣轉過頭，不出所料，那個眼神冷漠的紅髮女孩端著顯然使用完畢的托盤站在不遠處，她看著史帝夫的眼神就像在看嘔吐物那樣反感。她不發一語，默默將手上的物品放開摔落一地，紅潤漂亮的雙唇吐露出來的語氣平靜得好似那麼隨口一說：「我手滑了。」然後頭也不回地── _背影看來簡直怒氣沖沖_ ──走回房間。

　　史帝夫挫敗地用雙手揉了揉臉，扭頭詢問兩位此時換上同情目光的朋友，「我搞砸了，對吧？」

　　兩位副團長，一個聳肩，一個撇嘴，答案昭然若揭。

　　沒有什麼比尚未開始追求自己喜歡的對象前，就先惹惱對方非常親密卻令旁人難以應付的妹妹還不幸的事了。


	7. Chapter 7

　　相較於肉體勞動，東尼‧史塔克更相信智慧的力量。畢竟他的聰明才智無與倫比是眾所皆知的事，於是他心安理得沉浸在自己的研究世界中，樂得輕鬆快活。知人善任、適才適所才能得到最大的效益，他從來不以自身武力低於任何一名騎士── _甚至不如農民_ ──為恥。

　　穿著笨重盔甲、野蠻地揮動武器的粗重活兒交給那些傻瓜去做，聰明人負責動動腦袋、耍耍嘴皮就能解決事情。他一直覺得這樣分工合作很好，所以不會自找苦吃，非讓自己把石頭一樣硬的肌肉往身上拽。

　　不過凡事沒有兩全其美，有些事就是不能讓人代勞，東尼得趕在最前頭一探究竟才能滿足自己的好奇心，省得事後只得窺見整件事的邊邊角角，那簡直比浪費時間看一齣三流諷刺劇── _而且只看到結尾_ ──還來得枯燥乏味。比如他研發出來各式各樣的便利玩意兒，那可是他用盡心思做出來的東西，他總得驗收實際操作時的情況，才能決定是否要進一步改良或去除不必要的奢華裝飾品（他真很愛那個）。又比如他若是想看一場好戲，就算賈維斯能將場面對談形容得分毫不差，怎麼也比不上他親眼目睹現場來得痛快歡愉。

　　尤其當不幸被他當成娛樂對象的那個人是史帝夫‧羅傑斯時，要他帶著一隊士兵及砂金髮色的騎士團副團長躲在史塔克城最邊陲一隅的牆角，靠著與賈維斯鬥嘴來撐過一夜不睡都不成問題。反正才剛進入初夏，待到清晨時分也不覺寒冷。

　　實話來說，東尼並不討厭那個老古板。雖然他對那頭漂亮金髮底下裝載了七十年前的守舊思想敬謝不敏，那不代表他不懂得尊重他。只不過當他想起自家老頭花費大把時間追尋寄託巫覡神諭與魔法力量勝過於家人相處是為了喚醒那個金髮男人時，實在不能責怪他偶爾興起戲弄與調侃史帝夫的微小惡意。

　　比起早逝但溫柔的母親，東尼對父親的印象如此淡薄；他總是看著父親的忙碌奔波、吝於分出一絲親情的寬大背影，一次又一次，最後他不再等待父親回首的那一天，父子關係也僅是文書上的象徵。只能怪霍華‧史塔克將這段友誼不可挽回的遺憾看得太重，在國事閒暇之餘從未停止找尋方法，但窮極一生，他始終沒有等到史帝夫睜開眼睛那一天。

　　反倒是東尼這個完全不相干的人見證了神蹟，見證了年邁父親提及過往時，彷彿詩歌傳說中的英雄人物，甦醒重返這個世界。

　　東尼知道霍華也是那個傳說中的一員，雖然身處後方，不過誰也不能忽略霍華在戰爭時付出的心血與大筆大筆投入的財產。可能他不如當年以星盾騎士為首的咆哮騎士團出名，但是他無私付出得到回報，他的名聲替他在建國初期帶來人民愛戴與一批批足以填補國庫買授爵位的商人。

　　霍華是一位英雄這點無庸置疑，他也是一位優秀慈悲── _但仍然很有手段_ ──又聰明的開國名君，他更是一位不可多得、忠誠且友善的朋友；但他不是一位好父親，東尼最有資格說這句話，哪怕霍華活生生站在他面前也不能反駁這個事實。

　　霍華這一生只有幾回特意挪出時間與東尼單獨相處。

　　年幼時，霍華是拉著他的手走進史帝夫沉睡之處；少年時代，霍華得皺著眉喊他一起去探望那個似乎永遠不會清醒過來的金髮男人；最後一次，霍華將東尼喚至床褟前疲憊地重申：「如果史帝夫醒來，答應我，你會好好照顧他。」那時的霍華已是暮年，壯年時期的舊傷與老邁擊垮了他的健康，國政重擔壓在東尼肩上，霍華卻連一句關切的話都沒說過。

　　東尼記得那天霍華給他一張邊角破損、質地泛黃的圖紙，他隨便看一眼，是一個笑容可掬、英俊瀟灑，深色短髮的男人畫像。霍華依稀對他說了什麼，但是他滿腔憤怒，一個字也沒聽進去。最後霍華拉著他的手，喊著母親的名字向他道歉。

　　東尼感覺當時自己一定鬼迷心竅，才會咬牙答應霍華照顧史帝夫。隱隱約約，東尼記得自己似乎還答應另一件事。但是繁忙的國事，霍華的喪禮，接踵而來的大小事務讓東尼即使有辦事效率高的賈維斯與聰敏的未婚妻小辣椒陪在身邊，也忙得不可開交，長達半年時間，東尼一沾上枕頭就呼呼大睡。

　　待國家穩定下來，換史帝夫醒來。秉持著對亡母之名許下的諾言，東尼以貴賓之禮款待史帝夫。再後來，他發現史帝夫是一個好人，雖然頑固卻不愚笨，雖然古板但是真誠。史帝夫非常擅長格鬥技巧，持盾拿劍都難不倒他，他勇敢聰明，還有閃閃發亮的笑容，就連開得起玩笑也會適當回擊的應對方式，都很難不讓東尼欣賞這個男人。

　　不知不覺，史帝夫成為他的朋友；不知不覺，史帝夫憑著實力加入騎士團爬上團長位置；不知不覺，東尼忘記了那張霍華交予他手上的圖紙藏在國王寢室的暗格內；不知不覺，他為了看史帝夫出糗整整一夜蹲在自己國土牆角等待時機來臨。

　　東尼有點理解當初霍華為何放棄不了讓史帝夫甦醒過來的任何一個渺小希望。

　　因為史帝夫是他的朋友，因為史帝夫願意為朋友、願意為正確的事付出一切。

　　雖然東尼從沒有承認，可是他確實以擁有史帝夫這樣的友人為榮。

　　所以他願意在清晨時分，帶著一隊士兵圍住走在陰影處，準備攀牆不走正門脫逃的一對男女。

　　他可是史帝夫的摯友，替史帝夫處理一下身邊的小蟲子也是朋友應盡的職責。

　　處於假寐的克林特在那一對披著斗篷的男女走過來時飛快起身，他蹲跪在東尼身前，沉穩地抓起弓搭上箭，他望了東尼一眼，只要東尼一聲令下，他可以毫不手軟地射穿任何人的心臟。

　　「嘖嘖嘖，有美麗女士在場，你得溫柔一點。」東尼嘀咕著揚起手，城內最好的士兵訓練有素將一副旅行打扮的兩人圍在中央。東尼大咧咧地站在人牆之外，一左一右站著斯文冷靜的賈維斯與蓄勢待發的克林特，他對著人牆中張望過來的紅髮女孩吹響一聲口哨。

　　「女士？」克林特冷哼一聲，視線對上被棕髮男人用手臂護在身後的女孩，「我猜她用手指就能摳破你的喉嚨，你最好不要小看她，她不是普通女孩。」

　　「哇噢～老古板看上的女孩也太特別了。」東尼裝模作樣地渾身打顫，「難怪他對城裡那些嬌滴滴的貴族千金沒興趣。」

　　克林特瞥他一眼沒說話，僅是按在弓弦上的手緊了一些。

　　一旁的賈維斯適時插話，「陛下，就我所知，羅傑斯團長感興趣的對象並非那位紅髮女士。」淡金髮色的男人維持一貫優雅姿態，指向背對三人的棕髮男人續道：「那位男士，才是羅傑斯團長投予關注的對象。」

　　克林特咕嚷地抱怨，「沒什麼事能瞞住你對吧。搞不好你連上個月我在哪間妓院睡了哪個姑娘都知道得一清二楚。」

　　「妓院？」東尼不贊同地看著克林特，「這真是太不體面了，副團長麾下，你可是銀星騎士團的臉面之一。」

　　「嘿，我只是打個比方好嘛。」克林特翻著白眼，「我並沒有真的去妓院。」

　　「是的，巴頓副團長上個月並未涉足煙花之地，不過他在城南的小酒館因為打牌輸掉半個月薪俸，為此他不得不在下半個月──」

　　「停停停！」克林特按住弓弦的手臂浮起青筋，氣得臉色發白嚷道：「那只是不值一提的小事，我們眼下有更重要的事吧！」

　　「說的對，」東尼打個響指，恍然大悟般壞笑道：「我們確實有更重要的事，那個老古董羅傑斯居然──該怎麼說才好，賈維斯？」

　　「羅傑斯團長有權力喜歡任何人，我不認為陛下意有所指的暗示為何。」

　　賈維斯中規中矩的應答讓東尼氣歪臉，也讓克林特笑得渾身顫抖。

　　一時間，這場在克林特協同山姆瞞著史帝夫通報、賈維斯策劃行動、東尼動動嘴皮下令的圍捕顯得像鬧劇一場。

　　「你閉嘴。」東尼氣得指著賈維斯低叱，但是三人心知肚明，東尼不可能真正為此惱羞成怒，「嘿～棕色頭髮那個高個兒，你得轉過來，我們才有機會談話。」

　　沒有東尼下一步指示，士兵們僅是圍住穿著斗篷的一對男女，但是士兵嚴謹漂亮的持劍姿勢也足以讓他們不敢輕舉妄動。

　　東尼的高喊打破人牆中壓抑緊繃的氛圍，棕髮男人才緩緩地轉向東尼，與紅髮女孩同時面向史塔克公國的城主。

　　棕髮男人有一張，呃，東尼無法三言兩言形容的漂亮臉蛋。一雙又圓又大看起來濕漉漉的灰藍色眼睛，削瘦卻可愛的腮幫子，微微拉扯出一抹苦笑的紅潤嘴唇。實事求是地說，史帝夫會喜歡這種長相── _哪怕是男人_ ──也不算太奇怪。東尼細細打量著男人右側一條別至耳後的小辮子，耳緣上方夾著一個模式簡單的銀白色耳扣，太陽漸漸升起的同時，一道白光閃得東尼兩眼不適，不得不別開頭。

　　一股奇特的既視感令東尼忍不住避開白光再度望向那個男人。

　　男人臉上仍是那抹無可奈何，既不討好也不卑屈的苦笑。

　　 _不是這種笑容。_ 東尼皺著臉思忖。他總覺得在哪裡見過這個人的樣貌。不是現在這樣長髮及肩，也不是這種憂愁無措的神情。東尼煩躁地抓著頭，他記憶中的那個笑容應該更開朗，頭髮應該更短一些。他想不起來在什麼地方看過這個男人，但是他知道那很重要。

　　賈維斯看了棕髮男人一眼，又看著東尼急得搔首抓腮、一副坐立難安的模樣。他上前將嘴唇貼在東尼耳際，喃喃說了幾句話。一旁的克林特什麼也沒聽見，僅是抓緊弓箭不敢鬆手，紅髮女孩恨不得跳上來咬他一口的眼神刺痛了他的皮膚。

　　「啊。」東尼突然發出一聲驚嘆，克林特不敢分神去看，但依他對東尼的瞭解，下一刻東尼不惹出驚天動地的事，他就不是史塔克。

　　果不其然，東尼咧嘴一笑，指著那個棕髮男人嚷道：「我想起來了，你是巴奇‧巴恩斯！」

　　克林特愣了愣，順著東尼手指方向看向那個就他所知、名為詹姆斯‧羅曼諾夫的棕髮男人。克林特驚訝地瞥一眼滿臉得意的東尼，又移開視線去看與女孩雙手緊緊交握、垂著頭不發一語的男人。

　　不能說克林特沒有聽過這個名字，事實上，整個世界的人都知道這個名字。

　　那是七十年前，咆哮騎士團副團長的名字。而咆哮騎士團在七十年前的戰爭中除了星盾騎士存活下來，並奇蹟似地在七十年後甦醒過來，其餘全員戰死。

　　這是所有人都知道的歷史，克林特不能理解為何突然平空跑出一個副團長，而且他的外貌可不像七十多歲── _或者更老_ ──他看起來就像克林特或史帝夫一樣，年輕強壯，至多不過三十歲。

　　「……霍華向你提起過我？」棕髮男人──巴奇‧巴恩斯緩緩抬起頭，他的臉色一片蒼白，憂傷地望著東尼，「為什麼？我以為，他會永遠保守這個秘密。」

　　「──因為，」東尼扭曲著臉，強忍因為即將誇獎自己父親的噁心感勉強說道：「因為你也是他的朋友，他要我像看好史帝夫那樣，盡我所能幫助你，他要我告訴你，無論什麼時候、你都是史塔克的朋友。」東尼雙手按在腰側長長吐出一口氣，像是心裡剛經歷一場重大的戰爭活動。

　　巴恩斯怔怔看著東尼，好像一時半會兒沒弄明白東尼說了什麼。

　　陽光漸漸照亮填滿這一處陰暗荒僻的城市一隅，巴恩斯朝東尼露出一個淺淺的微笑，「你很像霍華，能夠擁有你這麼出色的孩子，他一定感到很驕傲。」

　　看著巴恩斯目光柔和、嘴角上挑的表情，克林特突然意識到，這是他第一次看見這個男人不同於平時、發自內心真正感到快樂的笑容。


	8. Chapter 8

　　「其實他也沒說什麼，他只說了 **你不存在、不用找你、盡一切所能幫忙** 。他交給我一張畫像，吩咐我藏好別讓任何人看見。不過他可沒具體告訴我，你還這麼年輕。我一度以為他替私生子取了老戰友的名字。」東尼瞥了賈維斯一眼，賈維斯不是任何人，如果小辣椒是他的真愛，那麼賈維斯就是他的一部份，所以賈維斯替東尼記住了畫中男人的樣貌、記住了霍華的遺言。

　　「他是對的，我並不存在，但我感激你們的友誼。那真的對我意義重大。」巴恩斯歪著腦袋微笑，「我可不認為霍華能有我這麼大的孩子，鑑於我們認識時，我頂多比他小幾個月。」

　　「他，嗯，我們難得說上幾句話，實在不能怪我把事情想岔。」東尼邊說邊走，時不時用誇張表情逗弄依偎在巴恩斯身邊氣呼呼的紅髮女孩。一大隊士兵被賈維斯下完封口令便就地解散，現在只有賈維斯、克林特、東尼及那對 **兄妹** 用前三後二的隊形往城門口前進。

　　巴恩斯驚訝地望著東尼，見東尼臉上僅是陳述事實的平淡表情，想了一會兒才慢慢吞吞地說：「霍華一直想要一個溫暖的家。他總是拿著瑪麗亞的畫像向我們炫耀，他不停說著戰爭結束後要和漂亮可愛的未婚妻生一窩小崽子，說他要怎麼看著孩子長大、怎麼手把手教孩子們發明那些稀奇古怪的玩意兒──」巴恩斯語帶嚮往，連那張總是皺著眉頭的臉孔都生動起來。

　　他總是這樣，一講到過去的事，表情顯得格外豐富。

　　「喔，那我跟你講的那個霍華‧史塔克大概不是同一個人。」東尼不以為意地聳肩，「我說的那個史塔克有點忙，忙得連好好坐下來和妻兒吃頓飯的時間都挪不出來。」

　　「或許，建立一個國家必須肩負的責任不是旁人所能想像。」巴恩斯小心翼翼、語帶誠懇地安慰東尼，東尼沒有反駁，僅是露出在熟人眼中一看便知那種帶上面具般的壞笑。

　　克林特知道那個笑容是什麼意思，東尼可能時常自大狂妄── _還很幼稚_ ──到令人想要像擰毛巾一樣擰死他，不過東尼不是完全不顧慮別人感受的自私鬼。尤其當一個為世界奉獻犧牲── _具體克林特還不清楚，但他不懷疑這點_ ──並存活下來的英雄站在眼前時，東尼偶爾還是可以很得體地發揮小小善意隱瞞一些事實。

　　換作平常，克林特才懶得聽這些閒話家常。他覺得自己不算在偷聽，因為他們就在他二步外的距離邊走邊講。如果他們不想讓人聽見，就應該知道躲起來或支開旁人說話。而賈維斯就像東尼活生生的隨身筆記，替東尼記下一切需要或現在不需要卻總有一天派上用途的事。克林特自認嘴巴還算牢靠，至少，東尼是有足夠信心。

　　克林特不打算辜負這份信賴，所以他默默聆聽兩人對談，像那個女孩一樣好奇卻不多嘴地在腦袋裡試圖構成一個破碎的事實經過。那有點難，東尼本身知道不多，巴恩斯嘴巴又太過嚴實，探聽不出傳說以外的事實經過。雖然他確實親切健談── _考慮到第一印象中那個有點憂鬱寡言的男人，這個事實簡直讓克林特震驚了_ ──能把七十年前那些戰爭中與戰友的過往經歷說得栩栩如生，甚至還能風趣地將危急情況講述得活發有趣，逗得東尼哈哈大笑。

　　一旦談及最後那一戰以及他身上的諸多疑點時，無論東尼怎麼旁敲側擊，他的嘴閉得比蚌殼還難撬開。克林特懷疑就算史帝夫在場，也不見得能從巴恩斯嘴裡挖出更多東西。

　　史塔克城再大，城門總不會長腳逃走。當人來人往的城門口出現在視線可及範圍時，這場不明所以的對談也拉下閉幕。東尼知道巴恩斯急著要走，為此婉拒東尼邀請他們留下作客至少三次── _東尼就是這麼煩人_ ──也不鬆口下回到訪一定留下。靠著東尼死纏爛打才說定若有下回，非得留給他半小時鬼扯也好，巴恩斯哭笑不得答應了，隨即就是紅髮女孩惡狠狠往東尼腳背重踩一腳作為收場。

　　克林特莫名地感到欣慰，至少她不是針對他，而是針對任何想在巴恩斯身上打主意的人。

　　東尼厚顏無恥地濫用城主特權給巴恩斯開小門優先放行，臨別在即，巴恩斯提出非走不可之外的另一個要求，不知怎地，在克林特聽來也不覺得特別奇怪。

　　「我懇求你們不要告訴史帝夫這件事。」巴恩斯語氣堅定，「我僅是無關緊要的陌生人，我永遠不會再出現於他的生活中、不會出現在他眼前。巴奇‧巴恩斯已經死了，死在七十年前的戰爭中，這就是事實的全部。」

　　東尼翕張著嘴巴卻沒發出聲音，克林特與賈維斯對此無意見，在得到眾人同意後，巴恩斯牽著紅髮女孩快步走出城外，他們走得很急，幾乎要跑了起來，毫不留戀地越走越遠，直到再也看不見他們的身影，東尼才愁眉苦臉地開始抱怨。

　　「不記得和不知道是兩回事，我像是會向朋友撒謊的人嗎？」

　　克林特慣例地聳聳肩不作聲，賈維斯給東尼留面子轉移話題。

　　「我估計威爾森副團長與羅傑斯團長隨時都會出現。」賈維斯與克林特對看一眼，復而同時看向東尼。

　　克林特邊往人群中閃躲邊想著，自從史帝夫加入騎士團之後，他們或多或少，躲藏功夫都有顯著的長進了。不管面對敵人── _那叫戰略性的撤退_ ──或是朋友，都一樣好用。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　憤怒難過的情感像一道焰火舔舐捲去史帝夫全身力氣。

　　他從來沒想過自己的朋友會隱瞞他做出那些會令他感到懊悔痛苦的事。

　　他知道這種想法不可理喻，東尼從不會用事關國家安危的事情取樂，他說詹姆斯沒問題就是沒問題；他對詹姆斯過度的好感，確實足以令他的兩位副團長越權上報城主處理。他知道所有問題出自己身，他沒有權力責怪別人。但是釐清事實無法減少他在得知山姆用半真半假的說詞絆住他── _他們總有出門的權力，真是一個好說法_ ──東尼下令放行而他連那個男人去往何處都無從知曉的沮喪感。

　　史帝夫甚至連與詹姆斯道別的機會也失去了。他不知這種痛徹心脾的情感由何而生，他認識詹姆斯不到一天，此時此刻他卻無法想像再也見不到詹姆斯的日子。彷彿他從未真正清醒，閉上雙眼在黑夜中行走多時，直到詹姆斯出現，像一道遙不可及的光芒為他驅散迷霧、為他衝破黑夜；彷彿在他第一眼見到詹姆斯那刻起，他才開始重拾心跳呼吸、才是真正意義上地睜開眼睛。

　　這不是在抱怨他的友人們哪裡不好，認真來說，他們已經是史帝夫能想到最好的朋友了。克林特豁達不羈、山姆忠誠樸實、東尼慷慨大方，史帝夫沒有一刻不以他們為傲。但是詹姆斯不一樣，更具體的感覺他說不上來，史帝夫就是知道他和他的朋友不一樣。

　　史帝夫沒有記憶，他的過去是吟遊詩人傳唱的歌謠，是圖紙本上七彩繽紛的故事。雖然他能夠接受現實並勇往向前，那不代表他不難過不在乎。過去的史帝夫‧羅傑斯是怎樣的人已不可考，至少傳說裡的那個男人聽起來不是太糟糕。但史帝夫很難將那個高貴英勇的英雄想像成自己，那個連巡迴劇團都會拿來作題材表演、活得像樣版劇裡才會出現的完美男人不是他，如果他是，他會知道。就像他知道詹姆斯的出現能夠填補他生命中的缺憾，能讓他感覺胸口那處一直都在的空洞被填滿，能讓他覺得──他曾經愛過一個人、直到現在他都無法停止愛著那個人，而所有感覺都指向詹姆斯。

　　如果這就是所謂的命運，史帝夫欣然接受，儘管他還是覺得這種說法簡直鬼扯又……又愚蠢。反正他又不是聖人，偶爾幹點蠢事── _為了詹姆斯又何妨_ ──是合乎情理的表現。

　　「我得知道他去哪裡。」史帝夫喃喃自語。

　　山姆不贊同地皺眉，「你不能──我是說，你不可能找到他。他是流浪者，不是罪犯，他們身上的嫌疑被洗清之後，他們自由自在、無所拘束。沒有人能找到他們，這種想法不切實際。」

　　「不，東尼會知道。」史帝夫不是笨蛋，他知道他的城主朋友有多聰明，聰明到不會讓眼皮底下的事── _尤其是他感覺有趣的事_ ──沒有後續結果。「如果他願意一整夜蹲在牆角就為了一睹詹姆斯的樣貌好用來嘲笑我，沒理由他會白白放走詹姆斯，卻沒留下任何線索供自己取樂。」

　　「……他說他不知道。」山姆可沒忘記史帝夫怒氣沖沖拉上他去見東尼時，東尼一邊瀏覽文件一邊咬定自己什麼都沒幹的平淡表情。不得不說，那實在太不像東尼，導至山姆說出這句話都有點心虛。

　　克林特一定知道些什麼，或許沒有東尼多，而克林特不想談論這件事。山姆覺得正好，因為他也不是很想知道。否則他就得忍受愧疚對著史帝夫發愁。他不想對朋友有所隱瞞，哪怕一點小事也不想。這件事就史帝夫目前的表現來看，用小事遠遠不足以形容。

　　「我不相信，」史帝夫解下佩劍放在桌上，「或許這件事在你們看來極度不合理，但是對我來說，沒有什麼事比找到詹姆斯更重要。我在史塔克城裡醒來時，戰爭已經結束很久很久。作為一個不合時宜的過時之人，我就像一塊別在英雄稱謂這件漂亮斗篷上、閃閃發光卻毫無用處的徽章。我很感激你們給予我友情與容身之地，我也很慶幸一覺醒來面對的是和平世界，並非那些我無法回憶也不能想像的戰爭時期。」

　　史帝夫深深吐出一口氣，神情落寞地看著山姆，「但是我沒有想要的東西，我沒有值得回憶的過去，在遇上他之前，我甚至想像不到自己未來的生活要怎麼繼續下去。」他解下盔甲與佩劍放在一起，一身輕便打扮挺起腰脊往外走，「而現在，我知道我想要的東西就在那裡，我得去找到他。我不能不去爭取，如果我想讓自己的腳步往前邁進，至少我得讓他親口拒絕我，又或許我足夠幸運？我不清楚。在我真正瞭解他之前，我永遠不會知道答案。」

　　山姆知道他要去找東尼，卻說不出話阻止。

　　在他看來，史帝夫勇敢無畏，而且意志堅定。從他們第一天成為朋友開始，史帝夫總是盡力做好每一件事，他贏得他們的友誼，贏得人民的尊敬似乎理所當然。但他總是帶著微笑謙遜地不居功不驕傲，好像他無足輕重，和世界上每一個隨處可見的普通人一樣平凡。

　　他們不是不清楚史帝夫很寂寞。所以克林特和山姆是他最親近的朋友，他們很樂意花時間陪伴史帝夫；所以東尼才變著花樣替他相親，因為他希望史帝夫有歸屬感。但是他們都不是史帝夫，他們無法替史帝夫決定他真正想要的東西，更不可能替他決定要愛上什麼人。

　　這是史帝夫自己的決定，他需要的僅是友人們的尊重與支持。如果他們真的愛他，會知道該怎麼面對。

　　山姆知道史帝夫終究能像說服他一樣說服東尼，不僅因為他付出的一切值得為自己做點什麼，更重要的是，他們是史帝夫的朋友，而你總會希望為自己真心喜愛的朋友做一些事。


	9. Chapter 9

　　很多時候，娜塔莎都覺得外界對流浪者的不實謠言誇大到令人費解的境界。

　　說什麼他們有魔力──或許別支流浪者有，反正她確定自己沒有，否則每天早上她何必自己去打水；說他們有各式各樣的魔藥──為什麼是魔藥？那些生病感冒時用藥草煮出來的藥水是不怎麼美味，還有一股黏糊糊的臭味，但她能保證絕對沒有加入龍角（已滅絕超過三百年的生物）或獨角獸的眼淚（該死的童話故事，哪來這種生物）增加獨特效果；至於神的後嗣──好吧，這一點可能還有那麼一絲絲可信度，至少羅曼諾夫們代代傳承祭祀了一棵參天大樹，它有著五六個成年男人才能合抱的深紅色枝幹與常青茂盛的漂亮葉子。

　　那棵大樹很美，它擁有娜塔莎生平所見最高雅不凡的姿態，除了巴奇，她沒見過那麼美的生物。是的，生物。流浪者將世界所有存在都當成生物，無論它或他是否長腿到處亂跑，是否開口說話，是否長相與人類相異，甚至連天上閃耀的星子在流浪者看來都是另一個種族。人類並沒有什麼特別，溪水海洋，昆蟲植物，天空大地，都和人類平等地共存在世界每一個角落。

　　比起人類，流浪者更相信這些自然而然存在的生物才是神的後嗣。

　　娜塔莎相信這個，因為她見過它們特殊之處，也見證了有一個人持繼不斷地受惠，她沒理由不相信眼睛能看見的事物。直到現在，她依舊能感受到那棵被他們稱為紅樹的大樹擁有的神奇力量。她會每天在紅樹的祭壇前送上鮮花，每天在那塊充滿神聖氣息的土地上待上幾小時才離開。

　　雖然她主要目的是在被紅樹枝節與氣根覆蓋住的一處石窟外頭打轉，而且她永遠不能適應 **那個男人** 站在石窟唯一出入口滿懷恨意望著她的冰冷眼神。但那並不會消減她每天前往紅樹探望他的意願。

　　每當一天過去，她就會在日曆上做一個記號。日曆是很方便的東西，應該說，文字是很方便的東西。在巴奇來到羅曼諾夫之中前，他們一樣會用太陽日、月亮日去分辨日期，卻是用繩結上的數量來計算。直到巴奇教會他們通用文字的寫法與日曆的使用方法後，繩結就被取而代之了。至少以羅曼諾夫為首的流浪者群落，是最早開始讀寫通用文字，而通用語一直是流浪者的第二語言，他們可以不認識通用文字，卻不能不懂通用語的說法，畢竟他們需要與城市裡頭的人交易。

　　用那些在溪水裡拾起的漂亮石頭或手工精細的小飾品換取旅途中的必需品，是非常方便的事，可以讓他們不需要帶著過多的糧食與太多行李輕裝上路。

　　娜塔莎放下用來替代蘆葦筆、前端燒黑的樹枝，在樹皮做成的簡易日曆上畫了十個叉，那代表巴奇已經睡著十天。巴奇還有十個循環又四天才會在下下個木星日的新月時期清醒過來，七天過後又繼續沉睡。

　　巴奇的時間總是那麼短暫，短得不足以讓她把想說的話全部傾訴，但在真正看見巴奇醒來對她微笑時，她更願意把所有時間拿來陪伴他而非不著邊際地說一些傻話。在她還是孩子的時候，曾經天真地以為每隔一段時間會突然出現的棕髮男人是她的父親。

　　他會用溫柔的眼神凝視著聽她說話，會用靈巧的手指拿草葉編出蚱蜢蜻蜓逗她開心，天氣好的時候抱著還不太會走路的她去散步，天涼的時候替她披上外衣。極其不幸地，他很懂得怎麼哄女孩開心，他不帶任何惡意與欲念，自然而然地對女孩都很友善。後來她知道那是因為他曾經很受歡迎，而且他有過一個妹妹。她見過母親望著巴奇的眼神，小時候不懂，長大後她回想起來就明白了。母親在巴奇面前永遠像少女一樣青澀羞怯，永遠那麼幸福甜蜜又開心。

　　她還沒懂事前學群落裡頭別的孩子叫巴奇『父親』，巴奇沒有反對，他笑著親吻她圓嘟嘟的面頰，稱呼她是他『最甜蜜的小寶貝』，逗得她緊緊攬住他的脖子又叫了好幾聲，母親在一旁微微笑著沒有指正她；後來她更大一點，才知道巴奇不是如她所猜測的那樣，偶爾才能進入群落的城市人，雖然他確實是城市人，但他不是她的父親、更不是母親的伴侶。

　　巴奇是羅曼諾夫的一分子、是重要的家人，他 **永遠** 都是，也僅僅如此了。

　　在她每回鬧著不希望他離開躲起來時── _那時她還不到十歲，幼稚的可怕_ ──巴奇總會找到她，安撫她似地牽起她的小手一起回家。娜塔莎永遠記得巴奇手心裡的溫度，也永遠不會忘記母親一再吩咐她不要丟下巴奇……

　　因為巴奇愛她如同愛她母親一般視同親人，因為巴奇從小看著她長大成人，所以她知道該怎麼做。就像母親為了不讓巴奇孤身一人，進入城市找到一個陌生男人生下她那樣，她知道總有一天她也會這麼去做，她不用愛那個人，只要他能讓她懷上孩子，生下健康強壯的孩子繼續陪伴巴奇、繼續羅曼諾夫的使命就足夠了。

　　這些事，巴奇不必知道，娜塔莎也絕對不會讓他知道。

　　明年她就要十六歲，她躺在床上閉上眼睛，是時候該下定決心了。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　方方面面來看，史帝夫都是一個行動派的男人。這並不表代他做事不經過大腦、欠缺考量的耐心。更適當的說法是當他明白自己該做什麼，就勇往直前不畏懼、不遲疑。這個特質彷彿與生具來，令他在失去所有記憶清醒過來那段時間幫了不少忙。

　　現在這個特質帶領他離開史塔克城，孑然一身，僅帶著他的盾牌前往追尋命運的路途上。東尼抱怨他浪漫得不可理喻，還頑固得聽不懂人話；山姆讓出旅程名額── _雖然他和克林特第一時間都說了要同行，但是山姆主動留下，他說騎士團總不能連一個負責的人都沒有_ ──拍著克林特的肩膀推他陪同史帝夫出發。

　　史帝夫感謝他的朋友，雖然他從一開始就沒奢望過東尼會幫忙，但東尼阻攔不住他堅持請辭騎士團職位，只能苦著一張臉，透過賈維斯把 **那個東西** 交到他手上。

　　一個透明水晶瓶裡面裝著鮮黃色粉末，還有一隻顏色詭異的蜜蜂在裡面飛舞。它有灰白色的絨毛與奇形怪狀的長腿，史帝夫沒見過這種蜜蜂，它不飛行時就伏在那堆粉末上休息，灰色與鮮黃色形成一種強烈的色彩對比。

　　賈維斯說它一天不能飛很遠，而且速度不快，但是它能幫助史帝夫找到詹姆斯。只要史帝夫將它放出瓶口，它就會依循詹姆斯離開的方向飛去，累了它會自己飛回瓶內，不必餵水或食物。賈維斯說的並不詳細，但是他向史帝夫強調，這個小東西的壽命也不長，半個月後若是追不上詹姆斯，到時連東尼也無計可施了。

　　史帝夫總覺得不是那麼一回事，不過東尼願意提供線索讓他不至於像無頭蒼蠅到處亂竄已經仁至義盡，他不想強人所難。

　　蜜蜂在前頭高高低低飛舞，他們跟著那一道不顯眼的灰點一路往森林前進。

　　夏季才剛開始，萬物欣欣向榮，四處綠意盎然，馬蹄答答地走在草地上，史帝夫的心情也不似剛出城時那麼緊繃。他甚至回想起出發時山姆對克林特說的一番話，山姆打趣地說著：「很搶眼的女孩，個性又強硬明快，你比我適合她。」山姆無視克林特用一記白眼替代回答，對翻身上馬的好友強調：「城裡找不到這種女孩了，能跟上你，還得聰明又有主見。」

　　克林特輕踢馬肚，跑得比史帝夫還急，遠遠把送行的朋友們以及此次旅程的主要角色遠遠丟在後頭。史帝夫一回想起來就笑了，惹得並騎的克林特奇怪地瞄他一眼。

　　「山姆沒有胡說，我也覺得你喜歡她。」

　　克林特咬著草根裡的汁液，不怎麼認真地回道：「我也喜歡玫瑰，不代表我願意忍受它的尖刺伸手摘下它。而且她太小了。」

　　史帝夫竊笑著，克林特搖搖頭，不想搭理他。

　　「你說了玫瑰，你喜歡她。」史帝夫眼神帶著笑。「而且她十五，你二十二，並不算差太多。」

　　克林特嘆一口氣，「我總得善盡朋友的義務，起到娛樂你的作用。好讓這趟旅程顯得更像一位騎士堂堂正正、體面地去向心上人求婚；而非粗魯的莽漢在追趕逃妻。」

　　「什麼！」史帝夫漲紅了臉，支支唔唔、斷斷續續地說：「我不是、我還沒──」

　　「你難道不想在早晨來臨時，在自己的床上隨時親吻他？又或者你一點也沒想用手指撫摸他藏在衣物底下的肌膚。」克林特笑了笑，笑中有三分輕挑、七分真摯。「這件事你得自己想清楚，我能告訴你，我可還沒想到那麼遠。」

　　除了馬蹄聲與克林特的口哨聲，史帝夫好半會兒沒說話。

　　久到克林特以為這個話題史帝夫永遠──好吧，至少現在還不能回答時，史帝夫輕輕地說：「想，我想要你說的那些。」

　　克林特無奈地又嘆一口氣，「兄弟，你得知道，除了妓女──無意冒犯。那麼就只有你的妻──嗯，我是說伴侶，能和你做那些事。現在你再一次試著說服我，說你這趟出門不是準備去求婚。」

　　史帝夫歪了歪腦袋，眨著那對迷倒史塔克城所有未婚少女的漂亮藍眼睛，在克林特看來簡直沒羞沒臊坦率地道：「不，我不打算說服你。你說的很對，我就是準備去求婚，你覺得我應該準備什麼禮物？現在準備似乎太遲，不過我可以補上，嗯，我回城再補上就行了。」

　　克林特懊惱地捂住臉，沒法兒再去看摯友滿臉幸福到天真傻氣的臉孔。他還沒說出口的是，姑且不論對方身在何處、能不能找到；憑那頭漂亮金髮與英俊相貌或許能迷倒眾多少女，但對方是男性……可不見得會答應他的求婚計劃啊。

　　更不要提對方還有一個難纏的小妹妹，以及那個重重壓在克林特心頭袐而不宣的身份。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不小心就寫十回了

　　出發前賈維斯已經告知過他們那隻長腳蜂── _史帝夫臨時取的稱呼_ ──速度不快，一路上他們的馬兒幾乎沒有奔跑，僅是緩步走了好幾天，史帝夫為這趟前途不定的旅程焦躁不已又無計可施。距離詹姆斯離開也已經過五天，他們出發四天，按照賈維斯的說法，長腳蜂得在十四天內帶領他們找到詹姆斯，否則史帝夫就得放棄。

　　史帝夫並不是對東尼透過賈維斯轉述的說法全盤接收，但他確實感到急躁。他希望自己沒有表現出來，至少克林特沒有半句抱怨，史帝夫為此心懷感激。令史帝夫感到欣慰的是，長腳蜂確實一直往人煙稀少、最後甚至是深山叢林裡飛去。多虧克林特有最銳利的眼睛，他們才不至於在起霧的森林或必須舉著火把涉水的幽暗洞穴── _穿過後又是一片更荗密的森林，史帝夫沒想過有人會住在這種秘境深處，要不是有長腳蜂，他根本不會知道瀑布後頭還有路可走_ ──追丟長腳蜂小得可怕的灰點。

　　第十一天早上，他們一如往常放出長腳蜂，小東西搖搖晃晃地往他們前天在山腰一處空地休息時看見的參天大樹方向飛行，莫名地，史帝夫有一種預感就是今天，他想找的人就在那棵大樹的所在地。

　　果不其然，到了接近午餐時間時，克林特突然拉住馬韁，示意史帝夫停下。

　　「很接近了，我是說，那處有一個哨塔。」克林特甚至不必瞇起眼睛，指著史帝夫得用心去看才能在西邊看見的一個小黑點。「我不確定有沒有人，但現在開始我們得小心了。」

　　史帝夫看一眼越飛越遠的長腳蜂，心裡想著要追上它，卻點點頭調轉馬首讓克林特走在前頭。

　　他們很小心地繞著樹林行走，繞過幾個容易被哨塔發現的小徑，直到他們必須捨棄騎馬改以步行，馬兒用吻部在他們身上蹭了幾下才緩緩依著原路離開。他們背上輕裝行囊，幾乎是偷偷摸摸地接近哨塔。不得不說，史帝夫懷抱著罪惡感。他們並不是因為兩方交戰的情況下而潛入此處，雖然克林特說的是玩笑話，不過求婚那一部分，史帝夫是認真的，此刻他的所做所為可離堂堂正正向心上人求婚遠得十萬八千里了。

　　可是他有義務要確保友人的安全，在克林特不畏辛苦與危險與之同行的情況下，他不能莽撞地不顧安危徑自走進任何地方。

　　出乎意料地，那是一處空哨塔。

　　克林特上去看過，石頭整齊堆砌約莫三層樓高的哨塔內部空無一人，四周甚至沒有人在巡邏打轉。

　　「好吧，這座哨塔應該超過十年沒人使用。」克林特丟掉從老舊石頭哨塔牆面摳下的青苔，「事實上，它看起來像是更久以前的東西。依照它的破損程度，我打賭它是被廢棄的哨塔。」

　　「為什麼？」史帝夫不明白這種具備戰略意義的建築為何破敗在此，它對一個國家的防守很重要，前提是流浪者有一個國家的話。

　　「不清楚，我上去看過，遠遠地能看見還有五六座這種哨塔，我覺得它存在的意義更像是一種路標。」克林特聳聳肩，「大概是提供給像我們這樣 **誤闖** 進來的外鄉人能夠找到他們的群落。你記得嗎？流浪者不排斥任何人種加入，只要你找得到他們。」

　　「哪怕是罪犯？」史帝夫皺著眉。

　　克林特給他一個憐憫的眼神，「哪怕是罪犯。」

　　「我明白了。」嘴上雖然這麼說著，史帝夫的表情可不是那個意思。

　　克林特就算看穿了也沒多說什麼，他只是領著史帝夫往看見的廢棄哨塔前進。

　　他們不得不在倒數第二座哨塔停下，按克林特的說法，入夜後的森林非常危險，如果他們不想白費力氣多繞路，最好不要在完全不熟悉的地方亂竄。讓史帝夫高興的是，長腳蜂在天黑前飛回來，像前幾天那樣伏在越來越少的鮮黃色粉末上休息。而它飛回來的方向，也正好是克林特預計明天出發的方向。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　流浪者的群落比他們想像得大，但也僅是大，房子分佈很廣卻不集中，克林特可以輕鬆地繞過那些人的視線，帶著史帝夫追尋長腳蜂一路來到森林深處一塊空地。一棵參天大樹── _史帝夫確信是他們見到的那一棵_ ──生長在空地中心，樹下有一處看起來像祭壇的平滑石頭，上面放置已經快要枯萎的花朵。祭壇旁還有一個石窟，被深紅色的氣根與枝節包覆纏繞。

　　幽暗的石窟入口隱隱約約透出暗紅色的光，他們帶來的那隻長腳蜂停在石窟入口的左上方與另一隻大點的長腳蜂靠在一起休息。

　　「這附近沒人居住，」克林特在四周繞一圈，回到史帝夫身邊輕聲說著，他比了比那個石窟，「那裡看起來真不像給人住的地方，你覺得呢？」

　　「我知道，他就在那裡。」史帝夫堅定地道。

　　克林特瞥他一眼，「東尼沒說錯，兄弟，你可真夠浪漫的。雖然我不認為那個小姑娘會讓他住在這種破地方，不過你說了算。」克林特拍了他的肩膀一下，「我去附近轉一圈，有事喊我。」

　　不知為何，史帝夫感覺克林特的背影更像在逃跑，他決定不放在心上，緩緩走向那處入口。

　　他緊張得忘記呼吸，手心流出黏膩的汗，不知道他看起來會不會很糟？雖然他感覺對方不是那種以貌取人的男人，可是在他遇上詹姆斯之前，他也以為自己不是啊。不過他確定對方除了相貌英俊可愛之外，詹姆斯身上不能解釋的某種感覺更加吸引他。

　　史帝夫必須知道那種感覺從何而來，他渾渾噩噩地清醒過來，毫無作為地生活下去，如果他不能找到── _甚至抓住_ ──那種感覺，他知道自己一生都會為此感到遺憾。

　　石窟裡頭不夠明亮，除了不知名的紅光微妙地在空氣中流動，史帝夫一開始看不見任何東西。他沒有為該不該進去這件事猶豫不決，他猶豫的是石窟沒有門也沒有掛上替代用的布幕，倘若他冒冒然地闖入別人家裡，實在太不禮貌了。

　　他的視線在石窟裡掃過一遍，終於看見有一扇不怎麼顯眼的天窗在石窟深處的左上方，微弱光線像一道箭芒靜悄悄地射進石窟裡頭，他可以看見一些簡單的傢俱陳設，像是床鋪的位置依稀有一道模糊身影，一動不動地躺在那處。

　　考慮到這勉強算是一個住處，史帝夫站在入口處盡量不那麼突兀地輕喊：「你好？」喊完他就後悔了，這句招呼實在有點蠢，床上的人沒有任何反應更像在確定他的愚蠢。

　　史帝夫感覺臉上發燙，乾脆拉下臉，不顧羞恥心續道：「詹姆斯？你介意我進去嗎？」

　　這次的反應好多了，床上的人有了反應，黑糊糊的影子爬起來，坐在床沿似乎看向史帝夫，奇特的紅光隨著他的動作在左側移動，讓史帝夫忍不住多看一眼。但是隨即，他被一對灰藍色的大眼睛吸引走全部注意力，史帝夫鬆一口氣，他不會認錯那對眼睛，灰藍色並不少見，但是詹姆斯的眼睛更加溫暖明亮──總之，他認出那是詹姆斯。

　　「詹姆斯？你、你還好嗎？我能進去嗎？」史帝夫放輕語調，他不想嚇到詹姆斯，一個不請自來的男人，而且他們只有一面之緣，若他不是置身其中，他都要覺得自己的行徑簡直令人發毛了。

　　「你是誰？」詹姆斯緩緩站起來，語調中的冷漠令史帝夫心頭一緊。

　　 _他不記得我。_ 意識到這點讓史帝夫有點難過。

　　「呃，嗯，我知道這有點怪，畢竟我們只見過一次。」史帝夫尷尬地往石窟踏進一步，「我是史帝夫，史帝夫‧羅傑──」

　　下一秒，史帝夫看到眼前一閃，一道鮮紅色的光芒在空氣中劃出一道弧線直擊他的下顎，史帝夫反射性地閃過攻擊退出石窟入口，目瞪口呆地站在原地傻愣愣地看向正在入口處瞇起眼睛、不懷好意打量他的棕髮男人。

　　「你──為什麼？」史帝夫不是沒有見過世面、以為世界上沒有壞人的那種傻瓜，但是他一直一直都 **知道** 詹姆斯不會傷害他，沒來由、毫無根據地，他就是沒有想過。而且直到現在，哪怕詹姆斯差點給他一記迎頭痛擊，他還是不能想像詹姆斯有意傷害他的畫面。

　　詹姆斯咬著牙，左手握拳氣憤地在空無一物的入口處用力一敲，彷彿那裡有什麼看不見的東西阻礙他的出入，然後史帝夫看見他散發出鮮紅光芒的左手臂在空氣中往後一彈，拉扯著他整個人也往後方歪了一下。

　　「這個天殺、該死的破東西！」詹姆斯冷著臉低罵一聲，扭頭── _就像他看不見或不關心史帝夫一樣_ ──往石窟裡頭走。

　　「詹姆斯！」史帝夫十分驚訝，他進出入口時完全沒感覺到有什麼力量阻擾，但是顯然對另一個男人不是這麼一回事。「你被關在這裡？怎麼一回事？」他伸出手想要抓住詹姆斯，一股力量卻突然搭在他的肩上將他往後拉扯。

　　「我們得走了！快！」克林特抓住他的肩膀，氣喘吁吁地道。

　　「我不能走，」史帝夫扭頭去看石窟裡的男人，後者因為多出一個人也停下腳步，與其說好奇，更像在審視什麼一樣打量兩人。「詹姆斯──他被關在裡頭，我不能丟下他不管。」

　　克林特顯然不能明白這句話的意思，史帝夫不能怪他，畢竟他也不清楚一個看似出入無礙的洞口怎麼能關住一個活生生的人。

　　「她走過來了！」克林特翻著白眼，「她又不會對他怎麼樣。」

　　「她關著他。」史帝夫拉下臉沉聲道，「她沒有權力像關住牲畜一樣關著一個人。」

　　「嘿，我們不清楚事實。」克林特瞥一眼望著他們的棕髮男人，那個男人滿臉戾氣、雙手環胸回視他，怎麼看也不像他在史塔克城送走的那個一臉溫柔又憂傷的男人。「或許，嗯，她──好吧，我想不出有什麼理由──」克林特捏了捏史帝夫的肩膀，「但我不認為她會很高興看見我們的來訪，尤其是我們越過她先拜訪了她的……兄弟。」

　　「那正好，我可以趁現在一併拜訪她。」史帝夫微微一笑，但那股笑意並沒有傳遞到他的眼神。

　　「總有一天，你會被你的頑固弄得頭破血流。」克林特嘆一口氣，放開史帝夫走到一旁去。

　　「你不必──」史帝夫略帶愧疚地看著友人。

　　「我當然要留下。」克林特自在地仰頭望著大樹，頭也不回地道：「如果東尼和山姆發現我把你丟下獨自面對那個小潑婦，我拿什麼臉回去見他們。嘿，這棵樹還真大，我第一次見到這麼強壯又漂亮的樹。」

　　「這是我的問題──」

　　「你錯了。」尖細的女孩嗓音打斷史帝夫的話，站在不遠處的紅髮女孩手捧一束鮮花，視線冷冷地掃過克林特，再停在史帝夫臉上，「這完全不干你的事，也不干那隻金毛猴子的事。」

　　她走向大樹前的祭壇放下花束，克林特退開一步，她冷哼一聲，「就算我是潑婦也比未開化的山猴子強一點。」

　　克林特打定主意不回嘴，視線在左右景色來回飄蕩，就是不看向她。

　　「羅曼諾夫小姐。」史帝夫強硬地對上她的眼睛，對上她眼神中的敵意也毫不退讓。

　　「羅傑斯先生，我並未邀請兩位到這裡作客。更不用說，我根本不歡迎你們。」她的性格過於明快，不是說這不是優點，但她總是這麼輕而易舉令史帝夫感到尷尬或羞愧。

　　「我聽說流浪者歡迎任何人加入，我相信這個條件適用在我身上。」史帝夫不想讓自己感到弱勢，尤其是現在這種情況下，他不需要。「但我不知道流浪者有監禁自己兄弟的習俗，我不清楚妳是怎麼辦到的，但我希望妳能解開──」他的手在石窟入口比划一下，「 **這個** 。」

　　「你知道個屁。」紅髮女孩冷笑著，「不過我也不需要你知道，如果沒別的事，你們沿著原路滾回去就行了。」她一隻手叉在腰側，漂亮冷豔的臉孔寫著『你們不滾，我就訴諸武力讓你們滾』。

　　「我不會離開，」史帝夫堅決地道，「我好不容易找到詹姆斯，我不會在妳無視他的意志關著他的情況下離開。」

　　女孩幾乎是憤怒地看著他，「這算什麼？你就這樣突然出現，接著趾高氣昂地對我們的生活指手畫腳，我沒有關著他！我永遠不會做那種事！」綠色的眼睛泛起一層水霧，她一直那麼堅強勇敢，以至於史帝夫有時忽略她僅是一位十五歲的少女。

　　看著她紅透眼睛卻倔強地不讓淚水滑落，罪惡感像一隻無形的手攥緊了史帝夫的心臟。

　　「但是詹姆斯不能出來，」史帝夫摸遍身上也掏不出一塊手帕，站在一旁的克林特適時地遞上一塊乾淨的布充當手帕放進女孩手心，「我能進去，但是他出不來。」

　　「你進去了！」女孩猛地抬起頭，眼神擔憂地── _不得不說，史帝夫深感受寵若驚_ ──在他身上巡視，確定他連一塊皮膚也沒蹭破時，明顯地鬆一口氣。「他沒有……」

　　「妳是指他──呃，攻擊我？」

　　女孩嘆一口氣，「他攻擊你了。」她捏著手帕喃喃說著：「他要是知道這件事會很難過的……」

　　史帝夫耳尖地沒聽漏，但是他滿頭霧水，不能理解她的意思。

　　「為什麼詹姆斯會──」

　　「誰是他媽的詹姆斯。」

　　史帝夫扭頭去看，只見一個男人兩條手臂── _其中一條還被鮮紅色光芒描繪而成的紋路由手掌纏繞攀爬至肩膀_ ──靠在看不見的屏障上，面無表情地打斷他的話。

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哎唷~好長的故事(沒耐心

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯的童年可說是平凡無奇，從小生長在一個富庶的商人家庭，或許不是家財萬貫，但是比起一些會跑會跳就成為勞動力的農家小孩來說，父親為了讓他長大後繼承家業而聘請家庭教師教導他讀書寫字，因為長子有興趣就讓他向城裡最出色的弓箭手學習技巧，他不需要為了三餐汲汲皇皇，更不需要在風吹日晒的大太陽底下工作。

　　只需要快快樂樂、健健康康地長大就是父母對他最大的期許了。

　　巴奇知道自己很幸運，出生在經濟無虞、父母慈譪的家庭。他很珍惜這樣生活，也從不以為自己高人一等，農隙時，他常常和附近的農家小孩玩在一塊，哪怕玩得渾身泥濘，父母也從不阻攔他和那些孩子嬉戲，反倒要他別只顧著自己玩樂，得帶上兩個年紀較小的弟弟同行。

　　他的母親是城裡出名的美人，據說當年她的適婚年齡一到，上門求婚的人從城東排到城西，求婚的男人幾乎踏破她家的門檻；其中不乏貴族鄉紳那些老爺們巴巴地趕來向她求婚，不過她一眼就挑中性格寬厚的平凡商人。她說喬治‧巴恩斯或許不是最有錢、也不會是最英俊的那個人，可是她喜歡他柔和的笑容與溫暖的手。

　　她常常拉著巴奇的手笑道：「你長相隨我，其它部份可像極了你父親。」

　　巴奇一直記得母親抱著剛出生的妹妹對他說出這番話時，臉上幸福的微笑。父親摟抱著母親，兩個幼小的弟弟好奇地坐在母親與父親膝邊，吃著蜜餞乾果，他時不時伸出手指去逗弄妹妹圓鼓鼓的小臉，一家人都待在一起，渡過平淡寧靜的午後時光。

　　那一年巴奇九歲，正好是遇上史帝夫的年紀。

　　巴奇是在一次農隙時節遇見史帝夫。

　　他像往常那樣，做好功課，學完箭術就拉上兩個弟弟出門去玩。他向來不是要父母操心的孩子，母親溫柔地要他在天黑前返家，就哄著妹妹往父親的書房走。

　　平常的玩伴們已經在割完小麥的田梗裡玩鬧，等巴奇帶著兩個弟弟加入，玩伴們換了遊戲，開始上跳下竄地爬樹掏鳥蛋。巴奇讓兩個弟弟在樹下等，手腳俐落地爬上一棵樹，他一邊留意弟弟們有沒有亂跑，一邊輕手輕腳地將握在手心的鳥蛋拋進弟弟們笨拙的小手裡。

　　莫名地，巴奇在樹上看見不遠處有一個小小的男孩不在任何一棵樹下，當所有玩伴都選好樹枝與接應人手時，那個矮小的金髮男孩沒有加入大家。男孩看起來不像不想加入，他徘徊不定的腳步與猶豫苦惱的神色更像是不知道有誰願意讓他參與其中。

　　巴奇不記得以前見過這個孩子，遠遠望去，金髮男孩只有六七歲，或者更小。玩伴們的叫喊拉走他的注意力，他連忙爬下樹牽起兩個弟弟追上大家，他不時地張望左右尋找方才看見的金髮男孩，但是男孩已經不在人群中了。

　　他一邊跟著玩伴們的步伐前進，一邊思忖著那個從未見過的男孩看起來還真瘦小。

　　再一次見到那個金髮男孩是另一個農隙時，基本上這段時間農家孩子都很有時間，只要幫忙做完家事，再乖乖帶著弟妹一起行動就能出來玩，所以巴奇天天帶著兩個半大不小的弟弟在外頭野。巴奇曾在第二天、第三天特別注意過金髮男孩的身影，可惜男孩沒有出現。直到一週後，巴奇隨著玩伴去溪邊戲水，兩個弟弟因為年紀太小只能在溪邊泡腳，巴奇一邊和玩伴在水深及腰的溪裡打鬧、一邊不時注意弟弟們是否走遠，不知不覺間，他扭頭看向自己兄弟時，一名頂著乾枯金髮、面色蒼白的瘦弱男孩出現在他的弟弟後方。

　　他看起來不比巴奇最小的兄弟大上多少，細得像樹枝的手臂抱住同樣乾瘦、套在過大褲管裡的雙腿，他悶悶不樂地坐在草地上，不合比例的湛藍色大眼鑲在那張巴掌大的削瘦臉蛋，直勾勾地盯著水裡的孩子們，沮喪之情溢於言表。

　　巴奇忍不住多看了金髮男孩幾眼，一時分神便讓玩伴抓住腰部撲倒，他在水裡掙扎一會兒就躍出水面。笑著吐出灌入口中的溪水，他握住玩伴示好的手站穩腳步，撥開濕淋淋的棕髮，向草地那頭挪一下下巴，笑著輕道：「那個孩子是誰？」其實巴奇也才九歲，但從小照顧兩個小尾巴讓他不自禁說起話來老氣橫秋。

　　習慣他說話方式的玩伴扭頭看一眼金髮男孩，聳著肩膀說不認識。

　　這時在另一頭玩耍的另一個男孩好奇地游過來，對著巴奇示意的方向看了看，男孩似乎認出金髮男孩是誰，突然拉下臉、滿心不悅地輕道：「是羅傑斯，他又來了。」

　　巴奇疑惑地望著玩伴，說話的男孩一邊游開、一邊嘟嚷著：「別理他，只是一個病殃殃的討厭鬼。如果讓他加入，我們什麼都玩不成。」

　　「什麼意思？」巴奇拉住男孩在水裡撲騰的後腿，笑著問道。

　　「他身體不好，平時也很少出門。」男孩掙扎一下巴奇就放開手，雙手叉腰等他把話說完。「他住在我家附近，那一帶鄰居都知道羅傑斯家的史帝夫風一吹就會病倒、跑幾步就會喘不上氣，沒有人想跟他玩。偶爾，他會跑出來看我們玩遊戲，隔天就會看到羅傑斯夫人急得跑出門找醫生。」男孩說完就游開了，彷彿離那個叫史帝夫的男孩越遠越好。

　　「聽起來挺麻煩的。」玩伴無所謂地說，「我們繼續？」

　　巴奇看了看金髮男孩從眼神中透露出來的寂寞與渴望，又看著坐在溪邊嘰嘰咕咕正在聊天踢水的弟弟們。他看起來跟自己的弟弟一樣大，卻連一個朋友也沒有。巴奇心底最柔軟的地方莫名地被刺痛了一下，他拒絕玩伴的邀請，慢慢游向弟弟與金髮男孩待著的溪邊，避開放著衣服的位置爬上岸。

　　他先是拍了拍兩個弟弟的腦袋，逗得兩個孩子笑著閃躲，然後才踏著帶著水漬的步伐走向發現他走近、眼睛越張越大的金髮男孩面前。

　　金髮男孩抿著嘴巴，流露出一種在孩子臉上少見的緊繃神情，讓那張氣色不佳的臉蛋看起來既害怕又生氣。

　　巴奇撥開還在滴水的頭髮，也不管全身赤裸還帶著水珠，朝男孩伸出手，自然而然地勾起一抹微笑，輕道：「你好～我是巴奇‧巴恩斯，今年九歲。我住在城東，好像從來沒有見過你？你想加入我們嗎？」

　　金髮男孩懷疑地打量他，像在確定這個說話方式奇怪的男孩打著什麼鬼主意一樣警戒萬分。巴奇保持著笑容，絲毫不介意男孩算不上和善的眼神在他身上打轉。

　　溪流中傳來男孩們的笑語聲，彷彿僅有兩人之間的陽光被凍結一般靜謐。

　　不知過了多久，巴奇感覺伸長的手臂微妙地開始痠痛，連嘴角揚起的那抹微笑都開始抽搐了，男孩突然輕輕吐出一口氣，藍色眼睛透露出他按壓不住的渴望，猶猶豫豫地伸出冷涼的手指觸碰巴奇的掌心，確定巴奇不會猛地一把將他拍開後，才輕輕地握住巴奇的手，「我是史帝夫‧羅傑斯，今年八歲。我住在城西，我常常看見你和你的兄弟混在他們中間一起玩。」

　　「哇，你八歲了！」巴奇驚訝地瞪大眼睛，「你看起來，像我五歲的弟弟──呃，我沒有惡意。」

　　「我身體不太好，不過我父親長得很高，母親說我很像他，總有一天也會長得跟他一樣高。」史帝夫咧嘴一笑，隨即他又像想起什麼似地撇撇嘴，語氣低落地續道：「他們不會想跟我一起玩，我試過了，但他們從來沒有答應。」

　　巴奇想起玩伴方才說過的話，扭過頭去看已經游到溪水中央的玩伴以及坐在溪邊的兩個弟弟。想了想，他拉著史帝夫走向溪邊，坐在兩個弟弟旁邊一起把腳放進水裡，順勢也拉著史帝夫坐下。

　　「你得把褲管捲起來。」巴奇大一點的弟弟奶聲奶氣地指著史帝夫的褲管。

　　「就是，弄濕衣服回家會挨罵的。」五歲的小巴恩斯是小應聲蟲，時常逗得全家人好氣又好笑。

　　史帝夫露出虛弱的笑容，沒有動手去捲褲管，他縮著腿坐巴奇身邊，小小聲說著：「我不能沾水，我會……著涼。」他邊說邊去偷看巴奇的臉色，好像等著巴奇失去耐性丟下他。

　　「好吧，那就不要碰水。」巴奇感受著陽光暖洋洋地撫過他赤裸的皮膚，就算不進入溪水中，他覺得就這樣和史帝夫坐在岸邊聊天晒太陽也很好。「反正我也玩累了。」

　　史帝夫朝巴奇感激一笑，巴奇不以為意地伸展身軀，有一搭沒一搭地和史帝夫聊起天，直到所有玩伴都爬上岸換好衣服，巴奇才穿上衣服牽著兩個弟弟和史帝夫道別。

　　從那一天起，巴奇認識了史帝夫，認識了他這一生最好的朋友。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　在巴奇沉睡的時間裡，多半沒有感覺，除了一片黑暗，他什麼都感覺不到。

　　不過他偶爾的偶爾會作夢。

　　那些夢多半是兒時發生過的事，母親的笑容，父親寬大的手撫摸他的腦袋，弟弟們一左一右圍著他嬉笑，妹妹涎著口水爬向他的嬌憨──還有史帝夫，他這輩子最好也是最棒的朋友。

　　那些美好時光是過往的剪影，是支撐他一次又一次清醒過來的力量。

　　巴奇‧巴恩斯一向堅強無畏，他可以在戰場上衝鋒陷陣也不皺一下眉頭，他可以在刀口淌血也談笑生風，他幽默風趣、巧舌如簧，周旋在女孩的擁抱與紅唇間也無法令人憎恨。他是巴奇‧巴恩斯，是咆哮騎士團的副團長，是這個世界上唯一一個知曉七十年前那場戰爭最後結局的流亡者。

　　他一再一再地，在每一次清醒過來後告訴自己。

　　他不能那麼自私地選擇死亡，他沒有權力因為孤獨、因為胸口越來越大的那處空洞而將世界重新捲入戰爭。

　　他已經很累很累，疲倦到不得不藉著一年看史帝夫一眼來維持這個信念。

　　巴奇醒來時，記得自己做了一個夢。

　　他夢見史帝夫，那個瘦小子，坐在餐桌前傻愣愣地對他微笑，而他正好聲好氣地催促史帝夫多吃一點。

　　那時候他們還是少年，十三四歲，史帝夫還是瘦弱得連蝴蝶吹一口氣都能推倒。但他是巴奇最好的朋友，巴奇願意在史帝夫不能出門的每一天，跳過羅傑斯家庭院的圍欄拜訪陪伴他。

　　輕嘆一口氣，他正在變得軟弱，他以為見過史帝夫就能讓他的心志重新堅定起來，但是漫長無止盡的孤寂一點一滴消磨了他的意志與勇敢。

　　隱隱約約，入口處傳來腳步聲，他知道娜塔莎來了。

　　女孩總是在天一亮就會趕來，彷彿不願意錯失每一分每一秒與他在一起的時間。

　　巴奇知道娜塔莎可能有一點點喜歡他，猶如她的母親在心底藏起對他的一份情感。他從來沒有停止感到抱歉，但是他就是不能。在他承受詛咒的那一刻起，他就下定決心不會結婚生子，他不能善盡做丈夫的責任，就不能去招惹任何一個女孩。

　　哪怕他再孤獨再寂寞也不能。

　　「塔莎，這次我夢見史帝夫──」巴奇低著頭爬起來，從今天開始七天內，他可以離開這個石窟不受阻攔，他的時間有限，不能浪費在這個陰暗的地方。

　　「你、你夢見我？」男人低沉柔和的聲音在入口那一處清楚傳來，像一記悶棍狠狠打中巴奇腦袋。

　　他猛地抬起頭，透過入口光線，他僅能看見男人被陽光打亮的金色髮絲，他吶吶地張了張嘴卻說不出話，身體不由自主地微微發顫。

　　巴奇覺得眼前一片空白。史帝夫在這裡？他知道了多少？娜塔莎又在哪裡？「你……你為什麼在這裡？」巴奇嚥了一口唾沫才勉強克制住聲音中的顫抖。

　　「我想見你，所以我就來了。」史帝夫往前走一步，側著身體讓光線打進石窟，也打亮了金髮男人臉上那一抹羞澀的笑容。「詹姆斯，你剛才、剛才說你夢見我，對嗎？」巴奇感覺到史帝夫的笑容變得更加燦爛。

　　隨即，他注意到史帝夫稱呼他的方式。

　　從第一次見面開始，史帝夫只叫他巴奇，一開始是不知道他的全名，後來知道他的名字是詹姆斯‧布坎南‧巴恩斯也不曾改變用暱稱稱呼他的習慣。

　　 _他還不知道。_ 巴奇暗自鬆一口氣，望著摯友熟悉的笑容，莫名地，他突然感覺眼睛酸澀了起來。

 


	12. Chapter 12

　　「……你為什麼想見我？」巴奇不得不低頭往簡陋的木床內側縮了縮，史帝夫距離他尚有幾步之遙，只要史帝夫不靠近，他就能夠藉著石窟內的陰影掩飾發燙泛紅的眼角。他刻意忽略史帝夫後一句話，他一直不喜歡對史帝夫說謊，從他們還是孩子、從他們成為朋友那一刻起，巴奇就極度不願意對這位真誠的朋友說謊。如果可以，他更傾向迴避史帝夫的問題，而不是堆砌出一個又一個謊言來欺騙他的朋友。

　　「因為──」史帝夫的聲音突然哽在喉嚨，「因為……」史帝夫支支唔唔，好半會兒翻來覆去僅是聲音忽大忽小地囁嚅著那一句『因為──』。

　　史帝夫向來直率坦誠，哪怕史帝夫失去過往記憶，甚至連自己是誰都全無印象，這份特質與長處在史帝夫清醒後、他們第一次搭上話那會兒也沒有減少半分。此刻完全不似史帝夫平時作風的扭捏勾起巴奇的關注，他揉了揉同樣發酸的鼻子，順手摸向已經漸漸褪去熱度的眼角，小心翼翼抬起頭望向那個站在石窟入口處、因為緊張而雙手交互搓動的金髮男人。

　　他看起來真的很緊張──巴奇打量著史帝夫不知為何脹成一片大紅色的臉孔，他用右手按住自己此時不再散發紅光的左手臂，只要他清醒過來，那個印記就不會再因為封印力量而發出帶有魔力的紅色光暈。而無論它是否引人注目，巴奇都不願意讓史帝夫看清楚那上面的紋路。

　　「因為？」巴奇舔了舔嘴唇，不由自主覆述史帝夫的話。

　　「因為我──」史帝夫深吸一口氣，猛地挺直腰背、抬起端正英俊的臉孔直視巴奇。那張再熟悉不過的臉孔比任何時候都紅潤，但巴奇知道那不是因為史帝夫像以前一樣為疾病所苦而喘不上氣的模樣，他記得那個瘦小子生病時的每個反應甚至多過自己生病的時候。

　　「閃開。」突然出現的紅髮女孩猛地從後方使勁撞開金髮男人，撞得史帝夫一個趔趄，連忙伸手扶住石壁才站穩腳。她絲毫不感到抱歉，看也不看那個被她打斷話的男人，逕自飛奔至巴奇床沿，刻意解下披肩抖開披上巴奇肩膀，恰恰為巴奇掩去不怎麼願意讓人看見的左手印記。

　　「詹姆斯，早安。」女孩依戀地用手臂環過巴奇頸項交握，親暱地在巴奇左頰落下一個吻。『他知道冬兵了，不過其餘一概不知。』女孩細嫩的嗓音把這句輕飄飄的話送進巴奇耳朵，巴奇反手回抱女孩嬌弱身軀的手臂緊了緊，示意他明白了。也為女孩即時出現打破方才幾乎算是詭秘的氛圍而暗自鬆一口氣。

　　「早安，塔莎。」巴奇若無其事般回吻女孩，也順帶對追在女孩後頭趕來、倚在石窟入口處的弓箭手報以一笑，「早安，副團長閣下。」

　　事到如今，他已經不會再為這個僅有一面之緣的男人的出現感到意外了。

　　砂金髮色的男人轉了轉眼珠，雙手抱臂、不著痕跡地瞥了正全心全意望著巴奇的史帝夫半側面一眼，才慢悠悠地回道：「早安，羅曼諾夫先生。」

　　「別理他們。」娜塔莎嘟嘟嚷嚷地連聲抱怨，她將巴奇拉離那張床，一邊用銳利的眼神防備想拉住巴奇的史帝夫、一邊牽著巴奇越過兩個人型障礙物走出石窟。巴奇擁有的時間有多短暫，她比任何人都清楚，她絕不會把巴奇清醒過來的珍貴時間浪費在這兩個不速之客身上。

　　「等等。」史帝夫急忙忙地跟上兩人腳步，他一心急，伸手就要去拉巴奇。不顧弓箭手在後面輕喊：「史帝夫，別這樣──」

　　娜塔莎反應更快，迴身一擊把金髮男人差點抓住巴奇披肩的指尖拍開，「你想做什麼。」

　　史帝夫收回手，握拳按在胸口，他厚著臉皮微微一笑，湛藍色的雙眼直視巴奇，輕道：「我有話想對他說。」

　　「你答應過我，只要看見他醒來就離開。」娜塔莎盯著史帝夫，「大名頂頂的星盾騎士，想要說話不算話嗎？」

　　「我確實答應過。但更正確的說法是，我必須知道他為什麼被關在那個地方，而且非得等到二個月餘才能離開。」史帝夫憂心忡忡地望向巴奇，「詹姆斯，我不能就這樣看著你被人像野獸一樣關起來，無論是什麼理由，我都無法視而不見。」

　　看著史帝夫誠懇的表情，巴奇皺了皺眉，有那麼多事他無法解釋卻又與史帝夫息息相關。打自他在那個戰場上取走史帝夫持有的那個藍色小方塊起，他就已經將自己排除在史帝夫的生命之外，哪怕連一絲關聯──他也不願意因而成為史帝夫想起過往的契機。

　　所以巴奇從來沒有考慮過自己不幸直接面對史帝夫的這一天，該怎麼做。

　　娜塔莎用一種幾乎是無力反駁的無奈口吻回道:「我說了一遍又一遍，他不是被關在那裡。」她連瞪向史帝夫都嫌浪費力氣一般，翻個了白眼喃喃說道：「你明明什麼都不懂，愚蠢又自大的傢伙。」她甚至尋求認同般，沒好氣地朝背著弓箭的男人輕道：「他一直都是這樣嗎？」

　　砂金髮色的男人聳聳肩，「如果妳是指他的臭脾氣、不聽人話以及硬得像石頭一樣的腦袋──相信我，他在這裡已經收斂許多。」

　　「我需要他親口告訴我。」史帝夫裝作沒聽見兩人一搭一唱的諷刺，僅是用漂亮又堅定的雙眼看向巴奇。他的表情告訴巴奇，他不是不相信娜塔莎，他能看見她對巴奇的關心，但是他得親耳聽見巴奇解釋這一整件事。

　　兩個多月確實改變了許多事物，巴奇看著他的小女孩被摯友超乎常人的頑固弄得一籌莫展、並且稍稍軟化態度的模樣，實事求是地說，他感到既欣慰又好笑。

　　一直以來，娜塔莎將所有心力投注在他身上，她必須比一般同齡女孩更成熟更堅強，而且更孤獨。這個群落裡不是沒有與娜塔莎年紀相仿的少年少女，她甚至在同齡孩子中展露出領導者的氣勢，可是她從來沒有真正讓那些自由奔放的孩子們，成為她心裡的一小部分支柱。而今她不經意地對本來充滿敵意的兩人釋放微弱的善意，不得不說，他為他視若家人的兩個人在不知不覺中相處融洽感到欣慰。

　　好笑的是，就算強硬冷漠如大刺玫瑰的娜塔莎，在面對史帝夫這塊又硬又臭的頑石時，也不得不如同其他人一般，被史帝夫與生俱來的友善與親切潛移默化。

　　不過欣慰歸欣慰、好笑歸好笑，巴奇可不會忘記自己為了什麼必須躲開史帝夫，就像巴奇無法告訴史帝夫自己曾經是他的朋友那樣、巴奇也無法向史帝夫坦誠這件事。

　　「你為什麼關心這個？」巴奇笑了笑，他盡量讓自己顯得沒心沒肺，笑得好像史帝夫關心他是一件很可笑的事那樣輕挑地微笑。「娜塔莎說的沒錯，沒有人關住我，這件事也沒有任何理由。」

　　「但是，這樣不對──」史帝夫皺起眉吶吶說著。

　　巴奇決然地阻斷史帝夫的追問。

　　「羅傑斯先生，我不明白你因何緣由對此夾纏不清，我和你，並不認識，就算我們在史塔克城有過短暫交集，這也屬於我的私事，我想你沒有權力過問。」

　　「可是──」

　　「沒有可是，我與你無話可說，希望你遵重我的意志，不要再來打擾我們的生活。」巴奇用一口氣把話說完，他知道，一旦他稍有遲緩，這番幾乎能夠撕裂他的違心之論就無法闡述第二遍。

　　巴奇轉開視線無法再看史帝夫毫無血色的臉，像要轉移自己的注意力一般，他用手指輕輕撥開娜塔莎額前的散髮，這個小動作早在他遇上娜塔莎、遇見羅曼諾夫家前，就對記憶中那個金髮瘦皮猴做了無數次。

　　而巴奇一直記得對方不悅地扭開頭，自行將髮稍用手指梳理整齊的無奈神情。

　　那個被他冷硬拒絕的金髮男人怔怔望著他不發一語，彷彿難以相信巴奇會說出這麼絕斷的話來抗拒自己而流露出哀傷的表情。

　　巴奇從來不希望是他讓史帝夫承受這種悲傷，在他們還是孩子的時候，巴奇看著那些短視淺薄的人們忽視他的朋友擁有一顆金子般勇敢堅強的心，無數次看著史帝夫因此而失落難過。時至今日，在史帝夫再也不會被外在條件限制而飽受那些輕視怠慢後，他卻必須這樣去傷害他的朋友。

　　為了保護史帝夫，他不得不狠心去做。

　　那個有著一對蔚藍雙眼的弓箭手在明知巴奇認識史帝夫卻全盤否認的情況下，仍舊遵守承諾站在一旁對此不置一詞；雖然目光落在他臉上的神情像在疑惑他為什麼這麼做，但弓箭手終究僅是走上前輕拍史帝夫的肩膀給予支持。

　　話已至此，巴奇實在無法再繼續和史帝夫多說什麼。

　　巴奇感激地向弓箭手頷首致意，他拉攏披肩、牽起娜塔莎的手往樹林外走去。

　　連一句再見也說不出口。

　　他們不會再見了。

　　在史帝夫發現他的存在並且沒來由地追尋到此，巴奇知道自己不能再像前兩年那樣，悄悄潛入史塔克城僅為了看史帝夫一眼就能從其中汲取力量。

　　如果巴奇不希望史帝夫在他身上挖掘出線索，從今而後，他對這位摯友的思念只能深深放在心底，直到時間將他從史帝夫的記憶、或說生命中抹去──也不會有終結的一刻。

　　「不要傷心……」娜塔莎緊緊靠著巴奇的肩膀，此時此刻，唯一能夠壓抑住巴奇心中那股回過頭去抱住史帝夫、並且承認自己是誰的那股渴望，只剩下女孩纖細的臂膀與撫慰人心的誓言，「我會一直一直陪著你、羅曼諾夫會永遠陪著你、愛著你，因為你高尚的靈魂值得所有人去愛……」

　　 _而沒有人，不會愛上你。_ 娜塔莎悄聲說道，像在告訴自己，又像在告訴巴奇。

　　巴奇為女孩總是過高的評價扯出一個無奈笑容，他吻了吻女孩的紅色髮旋，一邊前進，一邊抹去眼角將要落下的淚。

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 廢話起來,連我自己都害怕

　　夏季最好的光景已經悄悄過去，微涼的秋風帶走樹梢綠意，漸漸染上一絲昏黃。

　　然而這些季節轉變在巴奇眼中也不過是瞬間的感觸，他還來不及看見楓葉被秋天催黃，再一次睜開雙眼時，迎接他的已然是蕭瑟的冬日；春季的枝芽尚未破出雪泥，一眨眼就來到不溫不冷的初夏。如果巴奇願意更誠實一點的話，娜塔莎就會知道，在許久許久──連娜塔莎都還沒出生的很多年以前，冷熱交替的不便於他早就不具備意義，三餐溫飽更不在他的考慮範圍。

　　巴奇可以進食，但那並不代表他需要進食。他穿再多也不覺溫暖，反之亦然。但是他仍會在娜塔莎看見的時候進食，在季節更替時不忘換上適當厚度的衣物。因為他不想娜塔莎為他擔心，那個小小的女孩已經因為他承受太多痛苦，倘若能力所及，他總希望讓她開心。

　　或許是因為體內封印的怪物影響了他，在他沉沉睡去的時間裡，被怪物支配的身體不畏冷熱、不知晝夜。要不是因為他清醒過來的短暫時光中，頭髮與指甲長度有細微變化，他幾乎以為自己永遠要保持二十來歲的模樣，而且永生不死。一想到自己可能永遠不會死去，巴奇不是沒有害怕過。幸虧眼角加深的刻痕與十多年才需要修剪一次的髮尾，讓他明白自己不是不會老去，但時間的流逝隨著他沉睡而停擺，一旦他清醒重新掌控這副身軀，緩慢到幾乎看不出來的歲月痕跡才願意在他這副沉重的皮囊表面輕輕撓上一鱗半爪。

　　一旦思及將怪物封印在體內，還能有機會清醒過來感受這個世界，這些不餓不累、不冷不熱的小毛病根本不值一提。他還是可以像一般人那樣，假裝熱騰騰的食物很美味，假裝毛皮縫製的大衣為他帶來暖意。

　　反正巴奇已經這樣去做很多年了，再也沒有那些見過他衷心為美味讚嘆而露出笑容的人能夠揭穿他，而娜塔莎頂多以為他較為不畏冷熱。睡眠感微妙地被保留下來，而巴奇實在也不清楚這種會想閉上眼睛好好睡上一覺的睏盹感從何而來，除此之外，他並未感覺生活有何不便。

　　娜塔莎正在添加柴火弄熱昨夜準備好的蔬菜湯，她說話向來明快直接，手上一邊將兩顆蘋果各自切成六等分、一邊將史帝夫與那個叫克林特的男人賴在這個群落兩個月餘的事情一一交待清。

　　「他是來找你的，但是他不肯告訴我為了什麼。」娜塔莎用木杓勺起一匙嚐味道，咂咂嘴，她丟下一把切碎的香料葉，又用木杓攪拌幾下讓香氣擴散在房子裡才心滿意足地放過那鍋湯。

　　「他甚至不認識我。」巴奇不由得搖頭苦笑，順手接過娜塔莎遞來裝滿果物的木盤，裡頭還有醃製過的培根與馬鈴薯泥，他輕輕吸一口空氣中的香味，衷心讚嘆道：「好香，妳的手藝越來越好了。」

　　「培根是媽媽教我怎麼做，馬鈴薯泥是我小時候、你煮過的味道。」娜塔莎聳聳肩，把菜葉燉得爛熟的熱湯裝出兩個淺盤，她在巴奇對面入座，用著旁人少見的漂亮笑容，把握與巴奇交談的每分每秒。

　　「他見過冬兵了。」娜塔莎含糊不清地說，滾燙的蔬葉湯讓她口舌不便，縱使巴奇提醒過好幾次這樣不禮貌，她總是仗著巴奇的寵溺與家中沒有旁人這點，依然故我。

　　「妳說過了。」雖然巴奇不感覺燙，但不代表他不會被熱湯燙傷，只是不怎麼疼。為了避免被對面的小姑娘看出端倪，他還是中規中矩地吹了兩口才將湯汁送進口中。

　　「我就是想不通，為什麼過了那麼多天，他們還能找到我們。」娜塔莎語氣中夾帶隱藏不住的懊惱，巴奇安撫地用指尖擦過她按在桌面的拳頭。

　　「那沒什麼，真的。」巴奇笑了笑，腦中閃過史帝夫在陽光下依舊乾淨英俊的臉孔，「至少他沒有隨便靠近冬兵，這已經比預想中的還要好。」雖然他壓根不想讓史帝夫看見冬兵，然而此時提起不過是徒增娜塔莎的自責。

　　娜塔莎默默地咬了一口培根，發現巴奇看向她、等待回覆的眼神後，果斷地又塞了一片蘋果將兩腮填滿。

　　「他進過石窟，」巴奇嘆一口氣，將木盤中足足還有一半份量的食物全數撥進女孩的木盤裡，他無視女孩鼓著腮幫子嗚嗚抗議── _大抵是在抱怨會變胖_ ──兩三口就將蔬菜湯嚥下，用手背抹一下唇角才慢吞吞續道：「而且不止一次兩次，只不過他受過神恩，傷口好得比一般人快。」所以巴奇才沒看見史帝夫身上帶傷。巴奇本應記得，可是他太久沒有接近史帝夫，一時半會兒沒有想起兩者之間的關聯。

　　這不是疑問句，巴奇看著娜塔莎又垂頭喪氣用木杓戳著馬鈴薯泥，他盡可能不要讓自己不安的語氣像在責備她，「那又不是妳的錯。塔莎，我知道他有多頑固，妳一定盡可能阻止他了，但是他從來不肯聽人說話。」巴奇勾起一個淺淺的微笑，他知道娜塔莎有多在乎他，事實上，羅曼諾夫家的每一個人都待他太好了，好得他幾乎對他們的關愛之情抱持罪惡感。

　　巴奇感覺自己像一隻吸血蟲，依附在每一個羅曼諾夫身上，吸走他們的關注、蠶食他們的靈魂，讓他們心甘情願為他張開雙手、將自身的骨血與生命奉獻而出也在所不惜。他不想這樣，但是他更無法用冷漠與自憐自艾的無知去對待愛他的人。

　　「嘿，我們已經擺脫他了，」巴奇起身走到女孩身邊，「就算他知道冬兵的存在，我們的生活也不會改變。」他輕撫女孩的肩膀，讓女孩像她只有五歲那樣，輕輕靠在他胸前，含糊不清地嘟嚷著：「我不喜歡他，他每天纏著我問你為什麼會變成冬兵，又為什麼必須待在那個石窟裡。」

　　「妳怎麼回答？」巴奇半心半意地問道，他不是真正在乎史帝夫怎麼看待冬兵的存在，只要史帝夫從此不再接近他，冬兵的存在與否，並不重要。

　　「你可沒告訴過我該怎麼回答，」娜塔莎歪了歪腦袋，裝出一臉無辜純潔的模樣，逗得他忍不住揚起一個微笑，「所以我告訴他，這是家族遺傳的毛病，傳男不傳女，發病的時候六親不認，見誰揍誰。」說到這裡，娜塔莎忍不住翻一個白眼，「誰想到他還每天眼巴巴地湊過去挨打。」

　　「就像狼人一樣。」這次巴奇真正笑出來了。

　　「是的，就像狼人一樣，」娜塔莎努努嘴，「可惜你不想傳染給他，不然咬上一口就把詛咒分一點讓他承擔，那該有多好。」

　　「塔莎，詛咒不會傳染。」巴奇無奈地輕揉女孩的髮旋，「而且妳知道，我從來不想讓任何人承受這個──」巴奇胡亂地用手指在自己身上比劃一圈，「誰都不應該過上這種日子，誰都不該。」

　　「那你呢？」娜塔莎眉頭皺得很深，全然的不滿表露無遺。

　　「我猜，這會是我和妳之間永遠的議題。」巴奇笑了笑，「妳一直都知道，我為了什麼對史帝夫避之不及。」

　　「因為你不想讓封印回到他身上，你說到我耳朵都痛了。封印的主人本該是他，如果和他太親近，在你身上的封印可能會移轉回他身上，連帶的，他被你封印起來的記憶也會恢復。」娜塔莎沒好氣地翻了一個白眼，掙扎離開巴奇的懷抱，氣鼓鼓地將雙手環抱胸前。「或許你該試著去做，誰知道會發生什麼事呢？」

　　「妳知道我不會，永遠也不會。」巴奇吻了吻娜塔莎的額央，「如果我不能保證這個詛咒或說封印對史帝夫、對其他人無害，那就讓這份痛苦到我為止。」

　　看著巴奇既使帶著笑容也掩飾不住眼神深處那股決然的神色，娜塔莎知道說服不了他，只能用一個緊緊的、永遠不會停止的擁抱替代回答。

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因果效應結束了  
> 來更新這篇~

　　三個月可以發生很多足以轉變生命的事。

　　三個月足以讓一個本來抱在懷裡的嬰兒開始學爬長牙；三個月足以令一位從不拿正眼瞧人的漂亮女孩慢慢用點頭示意替代招呼；三個月足夠一個人察覺自己愛慕之人原來身染見人就揍的奇病──當然，這點沒能嚇跑那個金毛大個子。就連對方的冷言冷語都沒能嚇跑史帝夫── _但不可否認，史帝夫很傷心_ ──克林特懷疑巴恩斯到底要怎麼做才能甩開這個頑固不聽勸的蠢蛋。

　　無論從什麼角度看待這件事，在關於追求傾慕之人這件事上，史帝夫無庸置疑是被掃地出門，可悲到連及格邊緣都搆不上。不能說史帝夫不夠積極，克林特為證，他絕對不是那種軟弱到一被拒絕就黯然神傷、捧著破碎的心回家的可憐蟲。

　　不過看著友人前腳才被疾言厲色拒絕、後腳仍在心儀之人家門不遠處團團轉的模樣實在太過可悲。他不得不出面告訴史帝夫，得給那個男人一點時間：「無論你多喜歡對方，急著嚇跑對方實在不算高明手段。」這番話起了作用，這個傻瓜總算願意回到他們暫時居住的一間空屋稍作喘息。

　　水都還沒喝上一口，史帝夫又開始坐立難安在屋內來回走動，他時不時張望屋外，好像生怕巴恩斯插上翅膀飛走一般焦躁。

　　「面對現實吧，史帝夫──」克林特本來就不是什麼好脾氣的人，他只是對自己的朋友多了一點耐心。此時他言不由衷地道：「你得承認，對他來說，你不過是個一面之緣、不值一提的陌生人。」

　　這不是真的，克林特見過巴恩斯提起史帝夫的模樣。縱使他與巴恩斯的相處時間不長，克林特也能看出那個寂寞的男人有多麼想念史帝夫。他能怎麼做？他答應過巴恩斯什麼都不說，雖然他不明白為什麼巴恩斯必須閃躲自己久別的摯友，不過承諾就是承諾，就算為此必須隱瞞朋友，克林特也不會讓自己的誓言被打碎。

　　他無法直視史帝夫說出這番違心之論，幸虧史帝夫也有著自己的煩惱，並未察覺他視線飄移的異狀。

　　「你不明白，多看他一眼，我想要吻他的念頭就更加強烈，那不是突如其來，感覺更像是我想要這麼做已經很久很久，直到現在，我才有勇氣去實踐這個想法。」史帝夫平時沉穩的姿態一掃而空，他看上去就是一個情竇初開的十六歲男孩，莽撞衝動、還有無論遇上什麼困難都澆不熄的熱情與頑固。

　　「哇噢，雖然你的一番表白令人動容，但我不得不說，你透露太多訊息，我碰巧不像東尼那麼想深入你的感情生活。」克林特裝模作樣地打個冷顫，給了史帝夫一記不怎麼認真的白眼。

　　「抱歉，」史帝夫笑了笑，他因為克林特的反應放鬆肩膀，「我只是，你懂的，得找個人談論這件事，否則我擔心我遲早會做出更不得體的事……」

　　克林特面目扭曲地瞪了他一眼，語帶威脅地沉聲道：「你知道我是東尼的朋友，你若是把我逼急了，往後他就會用我們現在談論過的每一句話來調侃你，我保證我會這麼做。」

　　如果對方不是還有一個難應付的妹妹像守護財寶的惡龍一樣守著自家兄長，克林特擔心史帝夫現在已經衝上對方家門檯階敲門或像上個世紀的騎士一樣在窗檯底下對著愛慕之人吟唱詩歌了。

　　等等，難不成史帝夫在七十年前就想對巴恩斯這麼做？

　　克林特還沒等這個想法在腦袋裡轉一圈，隨即打散了那個即將形成的畫面。

　　那可真是──嗯，克林特不怎麼想看見的場景。

　　「我總得試試。」史帝夫深深嘆了一口氣。

　　「你試過了，」克林特聳著肩膀。「你得知道，這種行徑已經開始令人覺得噁心了。」弓箭手的口吻帶了幾分不明顯的憐憫，史帝夫只是用一個苦笑回應。

　　「但我和他沒有單獨談過，我還沒有告訴他，我有……多喜歡他。」金髮男人躊躇一會兒，裝作沒看見克林特聽見這番話後露出的誇張表情，「只要那個女孩在場，我就沒辦法相信他說的每一句話都是認真的。」

　　「她可是他……妹妹，你難道以為她會傷害他嗎？」

　　「不，她絕對不會。」史帝夫語氣堅定，「但是她太過討厭我了，這不合理。若說是因為史塔克城中的誤會，依她平日作風，不會是氣量這麼小的人。」

　　他們與紅髮女孩間接相處過三個月，雖然她不待見史帝夫，每回見面都得對史帝夫冷嘲熱諷一番，嚴重時出手一頓痛打史帝夫── _雖然也沒幾次，而且史帝夫總能不還手地躲開大部份攻擊_ ──不過他們待在流浪者的群落三個月，不得不說，她變著法子讓其他人教克林特去哪裡採集野果和打獵的行徑，不能說她一點也不友善、一點也不大方。

　　「人見人愛的騎士團長，你難道就沒想過或許她就是討厭你覬覦她的兄弟。」

　　史帝夫眨著眼睛，滿臉委屈又疑惑地看向克林特。霎時，克林特有些明白為何城中少女被這對藍寶石般清澈的雙眼凝視時、頻頻出現腿軟直打顫的反應了。

　　「若是有一個男人像你這樣跟在我屁股後頭團團轉，看我不把對方打得哭爹叫媽、讓他以後連多看我一眼都不敢才會罷休。」

　　克林特一臉嚴肅地看著史帝夫。

　　「我不在乎你愛上什麼樣的人，男人女人，只要是你確定愛上的人，我完全尊重並且支持你去追求對方。」克林特握起拳頭輕敲史帝夫的胸口，「你不是十六歲，你得尊重對方完全擁有拒絕你的自由，那是他的權力，你不能橫沖直撞、自己一頭熱地打擾別人的生活。」

　　「那不一樣。」史帝夫言語蒼白地反駁著，「你不明白──」他像是不知道該怎麼開口將埋藏在心中的種種理由、抽絲剝繭地表達出來。

　　「我確實不懂，」克林特見史帝夫嘴唇一動，隨即比了一個制止的手勢續道：「如果你準備說服我的內容是關於對方如何觸動你的靈魂那種陳腔爛調、連毛沒長齊的小屁孩都不齒掛在嘴邊的老式情話，那麼我可一點也不打算明白。」

　　「……我記得他。」史帝夫微弱地道。

　　「你說過了，但那不是真的。」克林特再一次移開視線，投注在方才史帝夫幾乎捨不得挪開眼睛的那道門上。

　　「不是在史塔克城──」史帝夫莫名地紅了紅臉，「我見過他，在我的夢裡……」

　　克林特瞪大眼睛不敢置信地望著史帝夫，認真地用一句粗口權當回答。

　　「不是你想像的那種……」謝天謝地史帝夫終於找了一把椅子坐下。

　　克林特沒好氣地拿起桌上果盤裡的一顆蘋果準備充飢，瞪著已經漲紅整張臉的金髮男人揚了揚下巴警告道：「只要再有一次、再一次讓我聽見，有關花瓣、天堂、或是任何與蕾絲手帕相關的字眼，我就用弓箭射穿你那顆除了愛情什麼都裝不下的腦袋。」

　　史帝夫抹了抹臉，不無尷尬地撇撇嘴：「就說了不是那樣。」他舔了舔嘴唇，略作思考才道：「你記得詹姆斯在石窟裡的樣子吧？」這不是疑問句，雖然它很像。所以克林特沒有回答，任由史帝夫續道：「我們剛到的前半個月，我幾乎天天挨打──別那樣看我，我只是還沒習慣他的攻擊方式，不是喜歡被他打！」史帝夫好氣又好笑地瞪著克林特壞笑的表情，「總之有一回他的拳頭從側面砸中我的嘴唇，差點打掉我的犬齒，同樣的，他的拳頭也被我的牙齒劃破一小塊，我嚐到了鐵鏽味。」

　　克林特點點頭，他記得那個，而且他很榮幸地見證了對方左拳一擊幾乎打歪史帝夫嘴巴、讓史帝夫倉促逃出石窟的現場。要不是被打的人叫羅傑斯、要不是因為史帝夫是他的朋友，那個總是意氣風發、神采飛揚的金髮男人摀住嘴角還在撤退離開石窟時差點摔一跤的場景，簡直可以列入克林特生平所見最滑稽的場面前三名。

　　不過這可不是笑出來的好時機，克林特看得出來史帝夫在迷惑，好像他正在為自己說的話感到不可置信，但是除了這個解釋，他也想不出有什麼理由能夠支撐他接下來要說的話。

　　「從那天晚上開始，我偶爾會夢見他。」史帝夫瞥了克林特一眼，像在確定他沒有流露出不耐煩的表情，史帝夫捋過額前細碎的髮，不怎麼自在地說：「夢裡的詹姆斯有時是少年，我是說，小小的，手腳纖細的孩子；又或者是比現在年青一些，生嫩一點的青年，頭髮削到肩上，還有兩個與他面貌相似的男孩常常出現，偶爾還有一個髮色與他一樣的女孩挽住他的手臂撒嬌──」史帝夫完全陷入自己的思緒中，幾乎沒再看克林特。他不由自主前傾上身將手肘壓在兩腿上方，習慣持劍而磨出繭子的雙手交握成拳靠在唇邊，克林特對這股突如其來的凝重感到不安。「夢裡的詹姆斯總是在我身邊，他臉上的笑容、說話的神態都和現在不一樣，但我知道那個男孩就是他。我在夢裡從來沒有喊過他的名字，我一直對著那個男孩、對著那個帶著笑容的男人，喊他 **巴奇** 。」

　　頓時，克林特得很用力把嘴唇抿緊，才能制止自己因為這個名字出現在史帝夫腦袋中而破口大罵的衝動。

　　「我知道我認識他，就像認識了一輩子那麼久──所以我一定要找回他。」

　　史帝夫毫不退讓，望著克林特憋得難受的表情，沉著卻力道十足地輕聲說著。

　　 _巴恩斯，這我可管不了了_ 。克林特暗罵一聲，一邊啃著蘋果一邊含糊地道：「隨便你吧。」

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拖稿是我的人生大業  
> 廢話是我的精神寄託(X

15.

　　盡管史帝夫面對克林特時信誓旦旦、彷彿勝券在握，史帝夫仍舊無法留下。

　　詹姆斯──或說巴奇，史帝夫在心中擅自用這個名字稱呼的棕髮男人。他知道這很傻，如同克林特沒好氣翻著白眼說過：『老兄，那只是一個夢，根本算不上認識，你只是想說服自己。』史帝夫還是想要相信那個眼角帶著淡淡倦意的男人，擁有這個名字。每當史帝夫看向巴奇，每一眼，靈魂深處總有一股揮之不去的觸動像一張網輕柔地包覆住他，酸澀又甜蜜，令他難以自己。

　　但是他不得不走。

　　像是掐準時機一樣，在臨近午餐時刻，突如其來的訪客敲響了他們的門。

　　坐在屋子前頭調整保養弓身的克林特起身去開門，打算開始著手準備兩人份午餐的史帝夫站在灶台前思考該怎麼處理隔壁鄰居上午送來的捲心菜。這裡說的隔壁可不是城巿裡頭那種比鄰而居的距離，他們落腳的房子在村子外緣，至少得繞過半座森林才能找到這一處供村民打獵遲歸時，暫時過夜的獵戶小屋。

　　史帝夫正想著該用捲心菜的葉片包住羊奶酪蒸煮，又或者直接煮一鍋捲心菜湯加上些許肉塊配著粗麵包食用時，站在門口的克林特有氣無力地喊了一聲：「史帝夫，你得過來。」

　　不等史帝夫看清楚逆光站在門外的訪客是誰，克林特急衝衝地跑回屋內背起弓、抓住箭筒忙道：「我去準備一些存糧。」

　　看著像在逃難一般竄出房子的克林特，史帝夫突然明白了訪客身份。

　　果不其然，站在前門的紅髮女孩，正瞪著克林特跑遠的背影、不怎麼雅觀地啐了一口。

　　「羅曼諾夫小姐。」史帝夫厚著臉皮，面帶微笑站在女孩不遠處。

　　「羅傑斯。」她上下打量史帝夫身著居家常服的傻樣子，點點頭，將提在手上的一包物品拋向史帝夫。

　　沉甸甸的包袱落在史帝夫懷裡，他眨眨眼，滿腹疑問：「這是？」

　　「我知道你不是三言兩語就可以打發的男人，但是你得走了。」女孩指了指他捧在手上的包袱，「裡頭有十天份的乾糧，足夠你們回到史塔克城。」

　　「感謝妳的好意，我尚未做離開的打算。」史帝夫走上前遞出包袱，女孩皺起好看的眉毛，雙手抱在胸前拒絕史帝夫伸出的手。　

　　「你還不明白？」女孩不耐煩地瞪著史帝夫，「這無關我也無關你，這是關於詹姆斯──」她突然流露出一個不太明顯的沮喪神情，要不是因為史帝夫就站在她面前，那幾乎一閃而逝的神情著實難以察覺，「他不想讓任何人看見他另一個樣子……他從來不想，所以你得離開。」

　　「我不在乎在他身上發生什麼事，我更關心的是我能否幫助──」

　　「你什麼時候才能收起你那愚不可及的自大！」女孩狠狠地打斷他脫口而出的言詞，「你以為任何事都該當如你所願？你難道連體諒別人感受的能力也被你的自以為是一併抹去？」

　　史帝夫頓時啞口無言。

　　就像克林特說過的，他不是沒有想過自己緊迫盯人的方式令人厭煩，他知道自己不受歡迎，奇妙的是，這種感受他並不陌生；那不是一次兩次被推開的經驗能累積出來的歷練，也不是他清醒之後在史塔克城經受過的對待，只不過他確信自己一直在做對的事，以至於那些推拒並不能真正擊敗他。

　　但是這次不同，他清楚女孩說出來的每一句話都是他犯下的錯誤。除去他對巴奇毫無根據的喜愛與臆想── _儘管他確信那些並不僅是夢_ ──他找不出任何依據說服女孩讓他留下。

　　「這不是為了我，也不是因為你──」或許是史帝夫的臉色太過蒼白，女孩難得放軟聲調，細不可聞輕道：「我知道你對他的情感，我聽見了。但是他不會選擇你，你就不能讓他平靜地生活嗎？」

　　「我不知道該怎麼做。」史帝夫扯出一抹苦笑，「我知道我得找到他，可是我不明白為什麼是他。為什麼我的心不曾停止告訴我，我愛他很久很久，在我還沒意識到這份愛之前，我就愛上他了。」

　　「那不是真的。」女孩冷哼一聲。

　　「我認識的每一個人都這麼說。」

　　「你或許應該相信其他人的忠告。」

　　史帝夫無奈地聳著肩膀，雙手收緊捧在胸前的包袱。

　　「太陽下山前離開這個地方，這是最後警告，我不會再說第二次。」女孩丟下這番話，頭也不回地轉身離開。

　　史帝夫只能看著她嬌小的背影一步步走遠，直到女孩完全消失在森林中，史帝夫才慢慢拾起胸口那抹空蕩蕩的哀傷，拎著包袱進屋。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　「我很抱歉，讓妳去做這件事，這本該是我該自己解決的事。」巴奇從一旁小徑探出身子，跟上娜塔莎行走在崎嶇小路也如履平地的沉穩步伐。

　　她挽住巴奇用布條包住的左手臂笑道：「說什麼傻話，我早就想趕他走了。」

　　這番話娜塔莎說的半心半意，雖然她確實想讓那個空長身體不長腦袋的金髮男人有多遠滾多遠，不過她在乎巴奇的心情，她懂得那個金髮男人說出那些話的感受。

　　「其實──你可以留他兩天。」娜塔莎把腦袋靠在巴奇身側，悶悶地說。她知道巴奇有多想念羅傑斯，從小到大，她沒有少聽巴奇說過那個瘦得像樹枝的蠢小子有多麼頑固、多麼煩人。可是巴奇臉上的笑意讓她明白，巴奇有多愛她，就用同等的思念傾注在羅傑斯身上。這不是說巴奇和羅傑斯抱持同樣情感，她知道那不一樣。

　　「我不會留下他。」巴奇揉了揉娜塔莎的髮旋，「我說過，再也不會去見他。」

　　比起欣喜，更多的是傷悲刺痛了她。這不是完全是她的情感，絕大部份是她為巴奇感到難過。當你衷心愛著一個人的時候，你會為他的快樂而心生喜悅；為他的悲痛而傷心落淚。對娜塔莎來說，巴奇就是那個人。

　　而她知道，對羅傑斯來說亦是如此。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　「史帝夫，這是一種詐欺！」弓箭手抓緊背上的弓，翻了一個大大的白眼抱怨道：「你不能一邊說要走、一邊在這個大到沒有盡頭的森林裡徘徊不去。你以前可是說一不二、勇敢果決的男人！」

　　史帝夫放任好友在一旁喋喋不休，沉痛控訴他自從見到巴奇後的變化有多大。他繞著廢棄多年的哨塔打轉，在找到一處被石塊堆疊掩埋的入口時，放下行囊動手搬開石塊。克林特湊過來幫忙，他站在史帝夫身後接過石塊拋開，嘴上卻兀自叨唸：「我們已經離開史塔克城三個多月，你難道一點也不想念老傑克作的烤雉雞？只要一想到肥嫩鮮美的雞肉抹上他的特製醬汁，我饞得能吞下好幾隻。還有他店裡釀的酒，香醇順口，我就是忘了自己叫什麼名字，都不會忘記他店裡的酒香，而且──」

　　「克林特，求求你閉嘴。」史帝夫沒好氣地打斷弓箭手，「你最想念的明明是老傑克店裡的牌桌。」老傑克是史塔克城裡一處酒館的老闆，史帝夫時常能在那間酒館的牌桌上找到吵吵嚷嚷的克林特。

　　「人總要有點無傷大雅的小嗜好。」被說破心聲的男人也不著惱，踏步上前和史帝夫一同搬開一塊半個成年人大小的石頭。

　　「能讓你賠上半個月的薪俸，我可不敢恭維這個小嗜好。」

　　「渾球，閉上你的臭嘴沒人當你是啞巴。你已經領著我在這個連酒香都聞不到的地方待了三個月，你不能連我抱怨的權力也一併收走。」

　　史帝夫嘿嘿笑了兩聲，轉身搬開另一塊石頭丟給克林特，企圖用勞動堵上他的嘴。

　　等到入口完全打開，史帝夫向克林特比一個手勢，獨自走進哨塔內巡視。他從一樓走到三樓，夕陽餘暉在三樓半毀的石頭窗檯前撒落一地，由內向外望去，史帝夫視線所至最遠處，足以看見中午時分離開的那個流浪者群落邊緣。這也是史帝夫決定在這個哨塔暫時停留的理由，他還不想放棄，但是他也不願在群落中出沒讓巴奇煩心。

　　史帝夫在這趟旅程途中見過不少像這樣被廢棄的哨塔，他為了讓紅髮女孩和巴奇安心，在克林特打了兩隻兔子回到獵戶小屋後便帶著隨身行李，領著克林特走上半天路程來到這座哨塔。

　　「所以你打算在這裡待多久？」克林特刻意發出聲音，史帝夫不需要回頭也能聽見他跳著腳步上來。

　　「我不知道。」史帝夫扯出一個勉強的笑容，「我只是沒有辦法就這樣回去。」

　　「好吧，我猜二樓會是過夜的好地方。」

　　克林特聳聳肩，轉身準備下樓整理出一塊休憩的位置。

　　「克林特，」史帝夫喊住他的好友，弓箭手歪著腦袋疑惑地看向他。「我該怎麼做才是最好的選擇？」

　　「哇喔，我可沒想過你會問我這個。」弓箭手迴身看向像在尋求支撐力量、靠在牆邊陷入陰影中的金髮男人。他一手叉在腰側、另一隻手在半空中隨意比出一個手勢。「你一直都知道自己想要什麼、在做什麼，不是嗎？」

　　「偶爾，我也會有不確定的時候。我可能活得夠久，清醒的時間卻和你、你們差不了多少。」史帝夫讓難得一見的不安與迷惘扭曲了臉，「這一切都太瘋狂了，但是我無法靠自己的意志停止去做這件事。」

　　克林特明白他的意思，同樣，克林特也明白巴恩斯不像自己說的那樣，完全不想見到史帝夫。有些事，反倒是旁觀者更能窺見隱藏在事情表面下的線索。

　　嘆一口氣，克林特抹了一把臉，把總是掛在臉上的輕挑模樣收斂起來。

　　「尊敬的羅傑斯先生，您知道我沒有手足、沒有父母，我和您一樣是孤家寡人、孑然一身。所以我猜，我不能保證自己能像現在這樣，一輩子跟在您屁股後頭橫衝直撞。不過要我再和您一起在這個雞不生蛋、鳥不拉屎的地方傻等三五個月，我想也不是那麼令人難以忍受的事。」

　　「你不需要如此。」史帝夫無措地用腳尖踢動一旁的小碎石。

　　「我堅持，誰叫我們是朋友。」弓箭手揮揮手，裝作沒有看見金髮青年臉上因為這番話而點亮的光采，「所以我們可以結束這段只會出現在少女閨房的談心話了？」

　　「如果你堅持的話。」史帝夫面帶羞赧露出一個微笑。那個表情不是星盾騎士面對高官權貴、名媛淑女時一貫表露的從容微笑；那種發自內心的柔軟笑容，屬於一個二十開外、陷入情網難以自拔的大男孩。

　　「你得知道，我不會對任何人承認我們有過這段對話。」

　　史帝夫挑一下眉，表情無辜地聳了下肩膀。

　　克林特沒好氣地擺擺手，「滑頭的傢伙，我可不會忘記今天是你準備晚餐。我警告你，我餓肚子的時候，說過的話都不算數。等我們回去，東尼一定對我們在這裡發生過的 **所有事** 深感興趣。」

　　「天啊，不要逼我縫上你的大嘴巴。」

　　史帝夫發出懊惱的呻吟，推揉著一臉壞笑的克林特一起下樓，為他們暫時歇腳的棲身之所進行打理工作。


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好睏好睏  
> 慣例的廢話多  
> 而且狗血辣眼睛

　　眾所皆知流浪者擁有自己的語言，沒有自己的文字。

　　為了貿易方便，流浪者們知曉大陸通用語，會聽會說，也會簡單的閱讀及書寫。

　　在巴奇來到羅曼諾夫領導的這個群落前，他也曾經以為流浪者沒有文字。但是老羅曼諾夫── _娜塔莎的曾曾祖父，巴奇從熊爪底下救出他的時候，他頂多算是壯年_ ──向他展示了流浪者的文字。因為年代久遠產生的斷層，老羅曼諾夫認識的流浪者文字也不算多，但是他毫無保留向巴奇教導了自己所知範圍內的古老文字，並且將聖地那棵紅樹殘餘的力量全部投諸在關住冬兵這一件事上。

　　或許巴奇封印在身上的那個詛咒與流浪者遺留下來的魔法息息相關，但也不得而知了。至少紅樹的力量十分有用，祂讓冬兵被關在石窟內進出不得，還令巴奇能夠固定在每一季擁有七天的自我意識。不過老羅曼諾夫也警告過巴奇，總有一天，當紅樹的力量消耗殆盡，巴奇可能再也清醒不過來……

　　那會是一個不老不死的怪物侵佔他的軀殼，永遠關在石窟中，直到紅樹枯死倒下，那個怪物又會再次出來危害世界。

　　他猜他看不到那一天的到來，但是他無計可施，只能一天拖過一天，為此感到不安與憂慮。

　　娜塔莎當然繼承了羅曼諾夫的所有一切，她知道他的擔憂與愧疚，知道他的軟弱與苦痛。可惜在魔法已經消失的這個時代，就算娜塔莎抱持一絲希望抓著殘留下來的咒語反覆詠頌，終究還是以失望收場。光是紅樹還能封印住冬兵，已經是他們能感受到最接近神蹟的現實。

　　縱然生活絕望，娜塔莎還是盡力帶給巴奇平淡卻溫暖的日子。

　　比如日出而作、日落而息，或許巴奇無法看見他親手埋下的種子發芽，卻能在採收時嚐到自己種下的青菜蔬果；比如巴奇醒來的時間裡，固定在娜塔莎教一群孩子讀寫通用語與少數流浪者文字時，手把手教另一群大孩子怎麼親手做出自己第一把弓。

　　巴奇一直是弓箭好手，他手上依舊有使弓磨出來的繭子，而他親手做出來的弓箭，永遠稱手得像他身體的一部份，那些想要自己的弓的大孩子們總會圍繞著他學習做出一把好弓的技巧。等到下午孩子們散去，巴奇會和娜塔莎到菜園裡採收或到森林小溪間漫無目的地行走閒聊，直到日落西山，再帶著那些蔬果返家。

　　巴奇是這個群落中秘而不宣的存在，若說巴奇備受眾人愛戴所以緊守秘密著實太過勉強，至少沒有人想看見他、看見世界遭遇不幸。雖然針對他的紛爭並非從來沒有，那也是因為娜塔莎的母親──群落中最美麗聰明的女孩過了適婚期卻遲遲未決定對象所引起。不過這個紛爭在巴奇不得不陷入沉睡時，娜塔莎的母親獨自進入城巿，而後獨自帶有身孕歸來而中止。

　　如今，娜塔莎也滿十六歲了。或許是母親的前車之鑑，她早早就知會群落中年齡相仿的男孩們，她會在城巿裡找到新的血脈，要那些蠢蠢欲動的男孩們不必為了討她歡心白費工夫。

　　這些事巴奇都知道，娜塔莎從來不隱瞞他。他甚至明白，這個女孩把延續血脈當成家族責任，無關她喜不喜歡未來的丈夫── _也可能她不會帶著對方回來_ ──她需要一個孩子來接續羅曼諾夫家對群落、對於他的看顧。

　　要巴奇看著自己疼愛的女孩用細瘦肩膀挑起這麼多的責任實在太過悲傷，可是這一切他無從置喙。他也是她負擔的一個累贅，是攀附在羅曼諾夫的一個詛咒。他從不間斷祈禱她能找到一個真心喜歡、能夠與她分擔這些的男人，祈望她幸福快樂的渡過一生，那就是他唯一能為這個女孩做到的事了。

　　「我們回家吧。」娜塔莎走在前頭朝他伸出手，甜美的笑容從不吝於向他展露。

　　他快步上前握緊那隻溫暖的小手，衷心希望那個笑容永遠留在她的臉上不被抹去。

　　在第七天的夕陽完全落下後，巴奇用過最後一份晚餐，是他親手為娜塔莎而做。

　　那是他們之間的慣例，在他不得不步向石窟和娜塔莎道別的最後一夜。稚幼時期的娜塔莎總會在母親懷中又哭又鬧，叫他不要走、要他留在家裡陪著她。他只好親手用當季的水果烤一個派哄著她，約定她如果當一個乖孩子，下一次他清醒過來就再烤一個派給她。

　　就算她已經長大懂事了，她仍舊會在最後一天帶著微笑要求巴奇烤一個派。

　　「明天見。」娜塔莎坐在餐桌前朝他道別。

　　下一個明天，是巴奇的明天，卻不是她的。

　　他們心知肚明，卻不想戳穿這個溫柔的謊言。

　　下次，或許娜塔莎已經成為一個母親，或許沒有。

　　一切不得而知。

　　巴奇躺在石窟中柔軟還帶有一絲陽光氣味的床褥間，緩緩閉上眼睛，準備迎接冬季的到來。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　那隻神通廣大、帶領史帝夫找到群落的長腳蜂在找到巴奇待的那處石窟沒多久就結束短暫的壽命。不過東尼•史塔克就是東尼‧史塔克，那個遐邇聞名的天才，總有辦法聯絡上一別數月的好友。

　　「誠實來說，我並不想知道他怎麼辦到的。」史帝夫坐著哨塔外頭充當座椅的枯樹幹，手裡掐著一張信紙，裡頭是東尼洋洋灑灑通篇抱怨。一旁的大石頭上佇立一隻渾身覆滿大大小小鐵片與不時發出齒輪聲的……老鷹？史帝夫歪了歪腦袋看著那隻硬梆梆的鐵鳥，鐵鳥半透明的眼珠就像餐桌上的玻璃杯，鑄成羽毛模樣的鐵片還塗上了金紅兩色，看起來無比華麗。

　　史帝夫確信自己離開史塔克城之前，東尼還沒鼓搗出這個小東西，看來是他與克林特久久未歸，閒得發慌的東尼才造了這麼一隻奇特的鐵鳥，將信件送達他手上。

　　「感覺就像在他面前無所遁形。」克林特用小刀削下果肉，玩笑似地遞到鐵鳥喙邊逗弄它。

　　「而且他還會一臉欠揍抱怨我們的聰明才智不如他一半，可不是他的錯。」

　　「說的沒錯。」克林特大笑起來，收回鐵鳥完全不感興趣的一瓣蘋果送入口中。

　　「好吧，我負責回信，」史帝夫看了看一動不動的鐵鳥，抽出一張寫滿文字的信件湊到克林特臉上，「你負責按照東尼的指示讓 **那個** 能夠平安飛回東尼手上，他寫的那些方法，我一個字也看不懂。」

　　「總是學不會使用這些便利的東西對吧，老古董。」克林特壞笑著，得到史帝夫一個不耐煩的手勢，便轉頭去研究該怎麼處理鐵鳥。

　　時間過得太慢，尤其對無所事事的史帝夫來說。縱使他心焦如焚，也想不出一個辦法再次靠近巴奇所在的群落。

　　克林特完全靠不住，每當史帝夫提出想法，這個惡友不是嘲笑他不切實際，就是胡言亂語提出更不可能的方法。

　　導致史帝夫離開群落十天，每天也只敢在群落的最外緣徘徊一整天，偷偷摸摸打探尋覓巴奇的身影。為此克林特沒有少嘲笑過他，甚至有一回史帝夫不巧和羅曼諾夫兇狠的眼神撞上，急急忙忙逃回來的時候，克林特笑得連腰都直不起來還不忘調侃他就是一個想要採花反倒被蜂螫的登徒子。

　　史帝夫悶悶不樂地往他肩膀捶了幾拳，也沒能讓克林特在晚餐時刻停止一看見他就嗤嗤發笑的怪模怪樣。

　　時至今日，史帝夫毫無進展，就連東尼來信也不忘拿這件事調笑一番。史帝夫知道他的朋友關心他，哪怕帶著三分取笑，東尼仍舊是一個懂得關心他人、真心實意的好人。

　　史帝夫躲在哨塔背面的陰影下煩惱著該如何動筆，向東尼解釋自己短時間內不但不會回去，甚至連歸期都無法確定。雖然東尼信中不曾提及國內事務，不過一個騎士團團長久不居其位，城內的流言蜚語絕對不在少數。

　　正當史帝夫拿著昨夜營火剩下來的炭塊對著空白紙張遲疑不定時，克林特訝異的驚呼從前頭傳來，史帝夫還來不及起身探頭去看哨塔前方空地的克林特發生什麼事，就聽見一道細嫩卻蘊含滿腔怒氣的嗓音嬌叱道：「該死的羅傑斯，給我滾出來！」

　　史帝夫一怔，頭皮微微發麻，放下信紙與炭塊，略顯狼狽地走到被克林特攔住的紅髮女孩面前。

　　紅髮女孩咬著形容姣好的下唇，本來翠綠的大眼睛紅通通地瞪著史帝夫，活像克林特一鬆手，她就能撲上來咬下史帝夫身上一塊肉那樣憤恨。

　　「羅曼諾夫小姐。」史帝夫不無尷尬地打著招呼，上一回見面史帝夫算得上是被捉個正著，良好的教養及與生俱來的誠懇都像長滿倒刺的荊棘鞭笞著他的心口。

　　「你對他做了什麼！」紅髮女孩使勁一抽，掙脫克林特不敢過份用力的制肘，掄起拳頭毫無保留，一擊打中史帝夫左頰。

　　縱使女孩身型足足小了他一圈，這一拳的力道也打得史帝夫不由自主歪過頭，口角併裂染上一絲腥味。

　　史帝夫抹去血污，茫然看向女孩眼角幾乎落下的淚水。

　　心臟跳的飛快，他完全顧不上女孩怒氣沖沖的指責，踏步上向，雙手緊抓女孩細瘦肩膀，急道：「他怎麼了？」

　　「全部，都是你的錯，早在當初──他就不該救你。」女孩冷笑著甩開他，退開兩三步，頭也不回地跑開。

　　史帝夫什麼也顧不上，只來得及和克林特交換一個眼神，隨即跟在女孩的步伐後方，直奔向森林深處。

　　他知道她欲往何處，因為她和他，同時關心的唯有那個連笑起來都隱隱藏有一抹憂愁的男人。


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 想到就會寫一點

　　雖然史帝夫的體能素質優於常人，行動比之常人更為迅速，不過從小生長在這片森林到處奔走的紅髮女孩佔了地利之便，史帝夫總是以幾步之隔追隨在那抹嬌小身影後方。女孩跑的很急，在接近群落的路徑之前拐向另一條小徑。史帝夫認出那是通往紅樹方向的小路，這幾個月他為了見那個在他夢裡不斷出現的男人走過無數次。

　　 _難道巴奇身上的詛咒又發作了？_ 史帝夫擔心地想。

　　史帝夫不是傻瓜，雖然他打從見到巴奇後，表現的就像一個白癡一樣引人發噱。不過他能爬上騎士團團長的位置可不是僅靠武力與和東尼的交情。他當然看出石窟前的紅樹擁有不知名的力量，為此他還與克林特討論過，可惜所知情報太少無法得出結論。

　　而巴奇被困在石窟中，完全不是女孩隨口胡謅出來有關家族遺傳的鬼話。

　　詛咒在現在已經很少見了，且多數關於詛咒的傳聞都無疾而終，然而在巴奇左臂閃耀的紅色魔法以及宛如多頭蛇自腕部往手臂攀爬的奇妙紋路，明確地讓史帝夫感覺到一股不尋常的力量。

　　可是女孩不肯說，史帝夫也不能強迫她。

　　更何況，要不是因為詛咒，史帝夫從沒見過有人能夠兩個多月不吃不喝。

　　這看起來像一個秘密，儘管女孩似乎也不怎麼像在保守它。

　　史帝夫不是沒想過等巴奇清醒過來後，因循漸進取得巴奇信任，再一起解決這個問題。可惜現實不如預想，史帝夫倒也沒放棄這個念頭。

　　就算巴奇不會愛上他，他也不是那種看著別人被詛咒侵蝕還能置之不理的人。

　　令史帝夫感到擔憂的是，本來十分抗拒他插手的紅髮女孩突如其來找上他，難道是詛咒讓巴奇的情況更惡化了──史帝夫搖開不安的念頭，振作精神踏進紅樹聳立的那塊空地，跟在女孩腳步後頭來到石窟入口前方。

　　如同史帝夫猜測，巴奇的詛咒又發作，不得不被關進石窟了。

　　但是他不明白幾天前要他有多遠滾多遠的女孩為何找他回來。

　　女孩大步上前，像是史帝夫完全不在場一樣，她不像先前那樣停在石窟入口，而是邁開步伐穿過入口朝裡頭大步走去。

　　史帝夫知道被詛咒控制的巴奇有多危險，下意識想要出聲警告她，

　　石窟內傳來的溫和聲調打斷他：「塔莎，我以為我說過妳不必天天來探望我？」

　　「我可不記得我答應過你。」女孩輕快的語氣喚醒呆愣在一旁的史帝夫。

　　史帝夫快步上前，一頭竄進本來陰暗、此刻卻點亮一盞油燈，讓冰冷空間看起來像一處房間的石窟內。

　　藉著明亮的光源，史帝夫清楚看見巴奇坐在床沿瞪大眼睛望向他的表情。紅髮女孩坐在巴奇身邊貼的很近，畢竟這個石窟內除了那一張木床，別無它物。其它傢俱早在前幾次史帝夫 **來訪** 時，被那個粗暴兇狠的棕髮男人全部打爛。紅髮女孩私下朝克林特抱怨過，要不是因為他貿然闖入石窟引發棕髮男人的反應，那些傢俱本來還能再使用好一陣子。

　　「你、你怎麼──」巴奇驚訝地站起來，好像他不敢相信史帝夫就在這裡，傻呼呼地盯著史帝夫瞧。難得一見的脆弱讓史帝夫的心都柔軟了，但是那一星半點的鬆懈隨即被一種釋然與熟悉的防備神色取代，巴奇嘆一口氣，「我怎麼會以為你是一個乖乖聽話的傢伙，你當然沒有回家，你根本沒有走遠。這樣才能解釋塔莎如何在一個上午就找到你。」巴奇不讚同地瞥了女孩一眼，女孩用鼻子發出一聲輕哼，全然不把巴奇的抗議放在眼裡。

　　「你為什麼要來？」巴奇拿女孩沒辦法，復而轉向史帝夫，簡直是困擾的表情微微刺痛了史帝夫的胸口。

　　「我猜我就是不能不來。」史帝夫為了掩飾被心上人嫌惡的不安，來回變換兩條腿之間的重心，「而且我既然來了，也就不打算輕易離去。」

　　「這一切與你無關。」巴奇的口吻略為強硬，「你不應該在這裡。」

　　「拜託──」被人一再拒於千里之外的感覺實在不好受，史帝夫若想要留下，他不得不勉強自己再說點什麼。

　　「他應該來。」女孩猛地打斷他。

　　「塔莎，別胡鬧。」

　　巴奇伸手拉了女孩一下，女孩反手握住巴奇的手心，大而清澈的綠眼睛流露出滿滿的哀傷，「我總得試一試。規律已經被打破了，你醒著卻離開不了這裡；今天你還能醒著，明天、後天，你還能清醒多久？爺爺說過這個地方無法永遠庇護你，總有一天， **他** 會完全佔據你──我不能眼睜睜看著你消失卻什麼都不做！」說到末，女孩幾乎是噙著淚水，她的指節泛白，緊抓住巴奇的右手，白淨的額頭靠在巴奇的手背上哀求，「留下來，求你了，就算不為你自己，請你為了我、為了羅曼諾夫對你的愛而留下。巴奇，我需要你，我以後若是有了孩子，他同樣會需要你。」

　　「我只是你們的負擔。」巴奇彷彿不經意般瞥了怔怔站在一旁的史帝夫，他傾身親吻女孩的髮旋，「塔莎，不要把無關的人捲進這件事，好嗎？」

　　一時半會兒，女孩僅是低聲啜泣。巴奇柔聲安慰著她，說著史帝夫聽不懂的流浪者語言。

　　史帝夫被突如其來敲入腦中的龐大訊息弄得昏頭轉向。他知道巴奇身上有秘密，也暗自揣測過眼前的棕髮男人就是他夢見過的那個男孩。但是在聽見紅髮女孩喊出巴奇這個名字的時候，史帝夫仍舊無法自抑地感到一陣強烈的欣喜。

　　從史帝夫看見巴奇的第一眼開始，他就知道，他知道巴奇不是隨便哪裡來的陌生人，他知道自己認識這個男人、他知道自己愛著這個男人，他一直都知道。

　　雖然史帝夫不清楚自己為什麼忘了巴奇，直覺告訴他這所有一切的癥結必定是附在巴奇身上的詛咒，而這件事與他有關，所以巴奇不願意史帝夫靠近他。

　　「我應該怎麼做？」史帝夫一開口才發現自己嗓音唦啞得嚇人，既興奮又害怕的情緒像一枚酸漿果哽在他的喉嚨。他可沒聽漏女孩說過的話，巴奇會消失，阻止這件事發生毫無疑問成為史帝夫必須馬上去做的首要任務。「我應該做什麼才能讓你解除詛咒，我不蠢，我知道你不想讓我看見你的左臂，就是因為詛咒的力量凝聚在那一處。」史帝夫的視線停在巴奇被長袖── _現在可是夏季_ ──掩蓋仍隱隱透出紅光的部位。

　　巴奇皺了皺眉，側過身讓史帝夫看不見左臂，灰藍色的眼睛卻無比堅定地抗拒史帝夫說的每一個字，「這與你無──哇噢！」

　　女孩突然用力扯了巴奇的手臂順勢起身，史帝夫下意識伸手去扶腳步不穩的棕髮男人。

　　這一次，女孩沒有像前幾回那樣拍開史帝夫觸碰巴奇手臂的手。

　　「帶他走出這裡，我就算拉著他，他也走不出去。」女孩紅著眼睛，抽了抽鼻子，「你應該可以帶他出去，因為你才是──」

　　「塔莎！」巴奇提高聲音打斷女孩，下顎線條因為憤怒繃得緊緊地，「我們約定過的！」他試圖從史帝夫的抓握中掙脫，可是史帝夫並不打算讓他逃開。

　　「沒關係，你可以恨我，只要能讓你留下，我不在乎你用一輩子的時間來恨我。」女孩點點頭，史帝夫幾乎可以發現她的頑固是從誰身上學來的。

　　巴奇愣了愣，他看著女孩倔強的小臉好一會兒，漸漸，他沮喪地垂下肩膀，「妳知道不會那麼久……妳知道我總是會原諒妳……」巴奇用手掌抹去臉上最後一絲怒氣，卻沒有放下手，而且是讓手掌掩蓋住雙眼，幾不可聞地呢喃著：「就只是……出去再說。求妳了。」

　　一瞬間，史帝夫忽然明白巴奇的意思。

　　如果史帝夫無法帶巴奇出去，那麼，女孩就不需要告訴史帝夫 **任何事** 。

　　這是巴奇和女孩的條件交換。

　　巴奇退讓了，女孩必定也會遵守約定。

　　史帝夫用力嚥了一下，抓緊巴奇溫熱的手，他在心中宣誓，無論如何他都不會放開這隻手。

　　朝女孩點點頭，史帝夫拉著巴奇，在女孩祈盼的注視下走向石窟唯一的出口。


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我自己都快忘記前面寫什麼了,嘿嘿

　　如果說巴奇從未期盼在有生之年還能活著走出這個石窟，那一定是在說謊。

　　他還是人，還是會軟弱，否則他怎麼會縱容自己每一年去偷偷探望史帝夫一眼。

　　但是巴奇絕對沒有想過把史帝夫或是任何人扯進這一堆破事裡頭。

　　事到如今，巴奇已無從選擇。

　　史帝夫抓緊巴奇的手腕，幾乎令巴奇感覺疼痛。娜塔莎小心翼翼隨行在旁，小手輕按在巴奇背上，無聲鼓勵他向外走去。

　　兩人一步步穿過石窟，巴奇發誓有一道尖銳刺耳的聲音猛地敲進他的耳朵，好像他和史帝夫正在穿透打碎什麼屏障，刺痛得讓巴奇全身一僵；巴奇確信史帝夫也感覺了，因為史帝夫同樣緊繃肌肉，拉住他的手握得更緊，踩向外界的步伐更迅速。

　　巴奇終究走出那處石窟，任由陽光暖意與秋季微風吹撫過他的臉龐。

　　還不來及為自己重見光明感慨──或說擔憂，那個一如既往的頑固男人，默默望著娜塔莎圍繞著巴奇詢問身體是否有所不適，在娜塔莎盯著男人仍然拉住巴奇的手腕不放時，挑了下眉、厚著臉皮回望娜塔莎。娜塔莎輕哼一聲，扭頭重新打量審視巴奇，在得到他確定一切都好的肯定答覆後，娜塔莎才呼出一口長氣，親親熱熱地攬住巴奇右側手臂。

　　「那麼巴奇，到底是怎麼一回事？」巴奇瞪大眼睛望向史帝夫，史帝夫聳了聳肩膀，將視線移向娜塔莎，「我聽見她這麼喊你了，所以我猜，你不止詹姆斯這個名字。」

　　巴奇懊惱地看了娜塔莎一眼，紅髮女孩撒嬌似地嘟一下嘴，綠盈盈的大眼睛活像在反過來對巴奇抱怨：『我總得拿出一點好處激勵他，才能挪一挪他的懶屁股。』

　　巴奇好氣又好笑，他從來都拿這個像女兒又像妹妹的小女孩沒辦法。

　「好吧，這也不是什麼大事。」巴奇暫時不去想史帝夫這麼喊他，激起他多少對過往回憶的感慨與懷念，「並不表示你可以這樣叫我。」他裝作沒看見史帝夫眼中一閃而過的失落。

　　娜塔莎輕笑一聲，順手撥開史帝夫拉著巴奇的手。

　　這次史帝夫沒有堅持，因為他把這份堅持挪作他用。

　　「遵守承諾吧，巴奇。」史帝夫頑固得令人氣惱，他毫不在意娜塔莎嘟噥：「沒見過臉皮這麼厚的人」，僅是望著巴奇續道：「你得告訴我為什麼，這所有一切──包括我為什麼不記得你，我應該認識你，對不對？」這完全不是問句。

　　「不！」史帝夫疑惑地挑一下眉，巴奇意識到這句反駁太過急促，「我是說，在史塔克城，我們是第一次見面。」

　　「但是我記得你。」史帝夫毫不退讓。

　　「又來了。」娜塔莎不客氣地翻了一個大大的白眼。

　　「不是在史塔克城，」史帝夫直視巴奇雙眼，像是要觀察他所有反應那樣專注，「我記得你，從你還是孩子到少年的模樣，記得你有一個妹妹──」，史帝夫朝娜塔莎比了一個手勢，「而且不是她，不會是紅色頭髮。」

　　 _還有兩個兄弟。_ 巴奇在心裡接下去。 _但是一切都回不去了。_

　　「你一定誤會──」只來得及說出這幾個字，巴奇突然覺得眼前一黑，接下來，他就什麼都不知道了。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　克林特不是不關心史帝夫和巴恩斯，但是史帝夫走的太急，他總得在營地收拾善後。待他藏好那隻鐵鳥，帶上史帝夫完全遺忘的盾牌來到紅樹前，正好趕上帝夫拉著巴恩斯走出石窟。

　　不知怎地，走在前頭的兩個男人和亦步亦趨跟在後頭的嬌小女孩看起來如臨大敵，所以克林特沒有馬上出現在三人面前。他得隨時準備好支援史帝夫，儘管巴恩斯看起來不像先前那樣有攻擊性，克林特也不會輕易放鬆戒備。

　　他站得不遠也不近，足夠聽見三人的對談又不至於讓他們察覺。

　　雖然出於他可能永遠不會明白的理由，左臂散發紅光的巴恩斯確實與前些日子被關在石窟時的兇狠模樣判若兩人。不過史帝夫不改本性死纏爛打，忍不住讓克林特扶額嘆氣。他從來沒見識過史帝夫追求別人的樣子，這次總算令他大開眼界，只能用慘不忍睹來形容。

　　如此一來，他更不想淌這個渾水。

　　史帝夫一切安好，巴恩斯也保持正常，更不用說那個依偎在棕髮男人身側的紅髮女孩，氣勢汹汹地瞪著史帝夫的眼神──克林特可不想替代友人成為箭靶。

　　他就算再好奇他們對談的內容，也打定主意不會踏步上前參與其中。

　　可惜，事與願違。

　　「巴奇！」史帝夫驚慌失措的低吼，讓克林特自靠背的樹幹彈起身軀，取下背上的弓箭快步衝進史帝夫所在的那塊空地。

　　不過是移開眼的片刻，巴恩斯左臂紅光變得更加濃灼，掙脫紅髮女孩牽制他的手臂，理所當然般，他選擇攻擊更高大更強壯的威脅對象──也就是史帝夫。與臉上訝異的神色不同，史帝夫從善如流地接下這記重擊，卻沒有進行任何防禦動作。

　　依克林特對史帝夫的熟悉程度，想要對付像巴恩斯現在這樣出手狠辣不留情、身手　還十分了得的對手絕對不是問題。問題是史帝夫不想傷害巴恩斯，哪怕一丁點兒也不想。巴恩斯還關在石窟裡時，史帝夫就只曉得傻乎乎地被打，克林特不認為換了場所能改變什麼事。

　　克林特從來沒有想過要傷害巴恩斯，但是如果要他在史帝夫或巴恩斯兩者擇一，毫無疑問，他必定選擇史帝夫。頂多事後讓史帝夫與羅曼諾夫心疼一段時間── _後者極可能對此含恨在心_ ──他也不可能讓巴恩斯對史帝夫造成實質上的傷害。

　　第一箭射向巴恩斯再度攻擊史帝夫的左臂，克林特不意外棕髮男人迅速避開。那是一個誘餌，克林特即刻搭弓放出的第二箭直取巴恩斯右腿才是主要目標。

　　「克林特，不要！」史帝夫簡直蠢得不像話，大步上前劈開第二枝箭。

　　克林特無心理會，朝史帝夫丟出腳邊盾牌並抽出第三枝箭的動作一氣呵成，羅曼諾夫正好從後方掃腿踢倒強壯的棕髮男人。嬌小的女孩看來深諳此道，出手俐落迅速，就算是她捧在手心上的對象，她也絲毫沒有放水，她甚至指揮史帝夫從另一側夾擊巴恩斯。

　　「別傻站著不動！」羅曼諾夫交疊雙臂擋下巴恩斯一記重拳，體格差異令她不由自主後退兩步，「我們得用盡一切辦法攔住 **冬兵** ！他若是逃走就無法控制後果，我們得為巴奇在這裡阻止他！」

　　巴奇這個名字就像史帝夫的關鍵字，他收起所有猶豫，在巴恩斯光憑單手就掐住女孩脖子高高舉起時，攻擊巴恩斯露出空隙的右側腹部。巴恩斯身軀一晃，面無表情扭頭望向攻擊來源，他一把甩開喘不過氣的羅曼諾夫，左手一轉，不知怎地，本來圍繞在左臂的紅色光芒完全集中在手心旋轉固定成一個形狀，彷彿利刃般的紅光被巴恩斯牢牢握在手中，毫不留情往史帝夫胸前揮去。

　　「魔法！」羅曼諾夫發出一聲驚呼，好像她從未見過巴恩斯會使用魔法一樣瞪大眼睛。

　　「該死！會用魔法的人不是早就死光了！」因為史帝夫加入近身戰鬥，克林特不再方便射箭，他趁隙用弓打斷巴恩斯攻擊史帝夫的節奏，讓用盾牌擋住刀刃的好友暫且退開重整步調。

　　「紅樹不僅封住冬兵的行動，連帶魔法也一併封印了。原來如此──」羅曼諾夫咬了咬嘴唇，「──所以冬兵才會這麼強大，才會──」

　　她未道盡的話克林特無暇再問，魔法形成的刀刃往他門面襲來，克林特扭身避開，卻不免被附在刀刃上的熱氣逼退。

　　「得想個辦法！」克林特退無可退，迫不得已用弓身接下刀刃的攻勢。木製弓身飄散出燒焦的臭味，巴恩斯看起來幾乎沒怎麼用力就把克林特壓得直不起腰，連帶手上那把木弓都開始發出霹靂啪啦的斷裂聲響。

　　眼看克林特就要抵擋不住，史帝夫猛地連人帶盾衝撞向巴恩斯。

　　兩人一同摔倒在地，史帝夫按住巴恩斯雙手，在棕髮男人掙扎起身的同時，用一記頭錘撞向對方額頭。

　　不能說史帝夫完全不受影響，不過他更關心巴恩斯，只見他甩了甩腦袋，一開口便道：「巴奇，你到底怎麼了？」

　　克林特暗啐一口，把已經不能使用的弓丟在一邊，抽出綁腿上的短刀上前。

　　出乎意料的是，預想中的攻擊沒有發生。

　　克林特來到史帝夫身邊時，看見被壓制在地的棕髮男人一臉茫然地望著史帝夫，似乎完全不清楚自己身在何處般，怔怔地喊了一聲：「……史帝夫？」

　　這可讓克林特呆愣了一會兒，握著短刀的手卻沒有放鬆。不過就這麼幾個眨眼的時間，克林特發現巴恩斯左手的光芒突然再次增強。

　　「史帝夫，小心！」

　　巴恩斯眼神一暗，突然又不管不顧地開始低吼掙扎。

　　「就這樣別動！」羅曼諾夫站在巴恩斯腦袋前方，手指間捏著一個像果實的物體，她飛快在巴恩斯上方輾碎那顆果實，果實飛散出淡綠色的粉狀物盡數落在巴恩斯有些狼狽的臉上。

　　巴恩斯惡狠狠地瞪著羅曼諾夫，活像她對他做出什麼罪不可恕的錯事。羅曼諾夫露出一個略顯憂傷的微笑，沉默地看著巴恩斯在史帝夫的壓制下緩緩閉上眼睛，彷彿陷入沉睡一般鬆懈下來。

　　「怎麼一回事？妳做了什麼？」史帝夫挺起上半身，仍舊不敢大意，跨坐在巴恩斯腰間。

　　「首先，我感激你們的幫助。」突如其來的道謝讓克林特挑了挑眉毛，不過羅曼諾夫平靜的神色不像在諷刺他，「要不是你適時出現用那一枝箭停止他的腳步，我一個人不可能攔得住冬兵。」

　　「妳……不介意？」克林特平時沒那麼囉嗦，不過一想起羅曼諾夫以往對巴恩斯的保護欲，克林特可不想在以為一切風平浪靜的時候被人從背後使絆子。

　　羅曼諾夫搖搖頭，「他，我是說詹姆斯──」

　　「巴奇，我知道他的名字是巴奇。」史帝夫看似沉穩地更正巴恩斯的名字，克林特和羅曼諾夫都清楚，他已經認定自己認識巴恩斯了，其他人說什麼都不能改變他的意志。

　　「有什麼事待會兒再說，先把他移到石窟裡。」羅曼諾夫轉開視線挪了挪下巴，使喚起人毫不客氣。「我只能停止他的行動一刻鐘，你們是要浪費時間跟我追根究底，還是先把人安置好再慢慢說明？」她抬頭看了看天色，不慌不忙雙手環胸望著兩人。克林特能感覺到她此刻僅是勉強拾起冷傲的面具，才不至於在他們這兩個外人面前流露過多情感。

　　搖搖頭，克林特難以想像壓在那一雙嬌小肩膀上的責任與負擔有多大。

　　看著灰頭土臉的友人怔怔望著巴恩斯的睡臉不置一詞，克林特彎腰拾起他的盾牌，拍了拍史帝夫的肩膀，用眼神示意這個一遇上巴恩斯就找不著腦袋的傻大個兒得開始行動了。


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 話嘮是病,得治

　　巴奇第一次在石窟中醒來是娜塔莎陪在他身邊。

　　他一清醒就把石窟中唯一的傢俱打爛，甚至還用同樣的魔法變成刀刃傷了娜塔莎的慣用手。

　　幸虧羅傑斯與巴頓不曾走遠，石窟比起外頭範圍狹窄許多，巴頓守在洞口，羅傑斯讓受傷的娜塔莎暫時退開，幾乎沒花多少時間就制伏巴奇。然後再一次，娜塔莎用了那種神奇果實碾碎的粉末令巴奇陷入沉睡。

　　這次讓娜塔莎意識到，紅樹再也無法對巴奇提供保護，以往冬兵在石窟中清醒過來，壓根沒有使用魔法。自從巴奇出不去、羅傑斯領著他走出石窟後，不僅冬兵醒來的規律被打破，連帶紅樹的力量也消彌無蹤。

　　巴奇第二次醒來仍舊維持冬兵的狀態，這次三人有所準備，在冬兵低吼要宰了他們三個的威脅下，娜塔莎技窮地用了所剩無幾的果實迷昏冬兵。

　　她數了數隨身小皮袋裡的果實，坦誠地告訴羅傑斯與巴頓，這一個不能真正阻止冬兵的小技倆，頂多再用三次；三次過去若還是不能讓巴奇保持清醒，她必須履行長久以來、羅曼諾夫對巴奇的承諾。

　　「妳答應了什麼？」羅傑斯準確地抓住重點，微微瞇起眼睛，一臉戒備。

　　事到如今，娜塔莎毫不隱瞞，她連巴奇都要失去了，再對羅傑斯這個關鍵人物隱瞞真相有何意義。

　　「一旦我制止不了冬兵，我得在用完最後一顆果實前，親手殺了他。」娜塔莎面不改色地注視羅傑斯，好像她從來沒有為了這個諾言掙扎痛苦過。他們都知道這不是真的，但娜塔莎從不在乎其他人怎麼看待這件事。

　　巴奇不是沒有擔心過如果自己的軀體死去，被封印的怪物又會開始危害世界。

　　但是羅曼諾夫家的人愛巴奇，他是他們愛逾生命的親人，他們不能容許巴奇不為人知地犠牲一切後，任由冬兵支配巴奇的樣貌去踐踏生靈。既然巴奇孤獨漂泊了那麼多年，至少在死前值得有愛他的人為他送別。這是老羅曼諾夫接納巴奇時就已經決定好的事，這種想法直到現在延續至娜塔莎身上也沒有改變過。

　　更何況巴奇身上還有封印怪物的那個聖物，或許這麼多年過去，聖物可能會也可能不會──在巴奇身死的同時讓怪物一同死去。

　　羅曼諾夫們願意下這個賭注，相較巴奇的無私，或許這種想法過於自私。可是不去嘗試，永遠不會知道事情的轉機出現在什麼地方。

　　「妳不能這麼做。」羅傑斯不懂她為什麼能把這件事說得如此絕決又平靜，他下意識往地上那塊用床單臨時鋪好的位置靠攏。因為兩次反抗而打破嘴角的棕髮男人，此時安靜地睡在那一處，絲毫不察自己每一次的呼吸次數都是在為敲響喪鐘的那一刻倒數。

　　「為什麼不？」娜塔莎挑了挑眉，她已經不會再為羅傑斯親近巴奇感到憤怒，所有的情感糾葛，即將隨著巴奇離去而失去意義。如果巴奇還能再次清醒過來，她知道他會因為最後有羅傑斯陪伴身邊感到欣慰。

　　「他什麼過錯都沒有。」羅傑斯幾乎咬牙切齒，揚起手做出一個保護動作擋在巴奇身前，「妳還沒有告訴我，為什麼巴奇會變成冬兵；也沒有告訴我，為什麼我不記得他。在這些事沒有得到答案之前，我不會讓妳碰他一根頭髮。」

　　「是的，我答應過你。」娜塔莎不認為羅傑斯得到答案就會乖乖屈服於情勢，但是她正在為自己不得不失去巴奇傷心，並不介意多拉一個人陪她一起為此難過。「我可以告訴你的事其實不多，」這句話半假半真，不過羅傑斯不用知道。「打自我有印象起，冬兵就是巴奇的一部份，巴奇是跟著我的曾祖父從西方來的，他到羅曼諾夫的群落時，冬兵……也跟著一起過來了。曾祖父怎麼讓冬兵不傷害任何人來到這裡，我並不清楚，只聽說是西方那裡有一處流浪者群落幫上不少忙。」

　　「妳的曾祖父。」羅傑斯面色不改，直取話題重心。

　　娜塔莎看了羅傑斯一眼，不待金髮男人追問便道：「約莫五十餘年前，巴奇救了曾祖父的性命。在那之前的十餘年間，冬兵不時佔用巴奇的身體殺害了許多無辜的人，直到他來到羅曼諾夫之中才得到安寧。」她隨即望向看守入口的巴頓，「所以我感激你們阻止他，無論使用什麼手段都無妨，巴奇唯一的希望就是攔下冬兵不再傷害別人。」

　　巴頓擺擺手，表示自己聽見了。

　　「所以他認識我，從七十年前就認識我。」羅傑斯不由自主握住巴奇的手，娜塔莎聳了下肩膀不作聲，「為什麼我不記得他？為什麼他在史塔克城不告訴我？」

　　「我不清楚。」七十年前的戰爭過去太久，任何詳知細節之人皆已成為傳說中的一員。無論娜塔莎多祈望羅傑斯能替代巴奇承接詛咒，一切都太遲了。老羅曼諾夫把一切可能夠幫助巴奇信息全部流傳下來，包括西方的流浪者曾經告知老羅曼諾夫──除非找到聖物原來的主人，否則冬兵這一生都是與巴奇密不可分的枷鎖；那些能夠短暫阻止冬兵行動的小果實，也是西方的流浪者提供給老羅曼諾夫的神奇果實。

　　而今聖物的主人就在眼前，且不說她不知道怎麼讓羅斯傑取回聖物，甚至連巴奇自身都不清楚。更不提按照老羅曼諾夫的口傳內容，要怎麼帶著不受控制的冬兵找到西方那一支流浪者，可能性微乎其微。讓羅傑斯陪著她傷心難過是一回事，她還不至於不知輕重到把脫逃機會雙手捧到冬兵眼前。

　　以前她不知道冬兵還會使用魔法，已然感受到冬兵性情兇狠危險的氛圍；現在她知道了這件事，更不可能任由冬兵披著巴奇的軀體到處走動。

　　既然如此，倒不如尊重巴奇的意志，讓一切到他為止。

　　「所以冬兵在巴奇體內？」

　　「可以這麼說吧。」

　　「跟七十年前，讓我陷入沉睡的那場戰爭有關對嗎？」羅傑斯反口便道：「他的名字不是詹姆斯‧羅曼諾夫，他是巴奇‧巴恩斯，是七十年前那場戰爭中的英雄之一，這樣的男人不可能毫無緣由變成殺人不眨眼的傢伙，我知道他不會是這種人。」

　　娜塔莎抿緊唇，雖然早有心理準備知道提到過往會讓羅傑斯有些許聯想，也知道巴奇的名字一旦浮上檯面，就算羅傑斯不記得這個名字，身邊自然有人會詳細告訴他，巴奇‧巴恩斯是史帝夫‧羅傑斯最好的朋友。

　　只是她從來沒想過羅傑斯會愛上巴奇，就算巴奇提起羅傑斯時，娜塔莎也能分辨出巴奇對羅傑斯的情感深厚不假，但絕對不是愛情。絕對不是羅傑斯每每望向巴奇時，那種細膩的眼神與溫柔的口吻。

　　「我不明白你追問這些有何意義。」娜塔莎握緊拳頭，打定主意，只要羅傑斯膽敢再對她迫不得已做出的決定有半分質疑，她拼著對巴奇的愧疚感，也要往那張閃閃發亮的臉孔狠揍上一拳。

　　「因為妳並未將所有事情坦誠告知。」羅傑斯神色平靜望著她，沒有移開視線。

　　娜塔莎微微一怔，隨即反諷：「難道事情不如你所預料，就是我不夠坦誠嗎？」

　　「我是失去記憶，但我不是傻瓜。」羅傑斯握緊巴奇的手掌，「既然巴奇在那年的戰場中存活下來，他為何要避開霍華這個朋友？所有人都說他是我最好的朋友，他卻要裝作不認識我的樣子。那麼就是那場戰爭結束後，已經有什麼東西蟄伏在巴奇身上，才讓他渡過了這七十年沒有老去。他不想連累別人，於是選擇避開所有關心他、他也關心的人。」羅傑斯扯了扯嘴角，語調苦澀地續道：「妳是他親近的人，我知道妳也很在意他。像妳這樣堅強聰明的女孩，不可能沒有去尋找過讓冬兵從巴奇身上消失的方法。哪怕是一絲希望，妳也絕對不會放棄。」

　　羅傑斯用力吞下一口唾沫，「但是妳什麼都沒有說，不，應該說，妳不打算告訴我。」他臉色一凝，「所以我猜，這件事與我有關。是巴奇不希望妳讓我知道。」

　　娜塔莎怒極反笑，事實誠如羅傑斯所言又如何，她厭倦了與這個男人夾纏不清，「你真是可笑──」

　　「我不是有意想要打斷你們，」一直佇立在旁不作聲的巴頓突然插入話題，當娜塔莎與羅傑斯同時看向他時，他作勢往石窟望一眼復而站定步伐，淡淡地說：「不過你們有沒有意識到，從上回放倒他到現在已經遠遠不止一刻鐘了？」巴頓指了指沉睡中的棕髮男人。

　　「怎麼會？」娜塔莎連忙上前，羅傑斯適時挪開一個空間讓她靠近。「從來沒有發生過這種事。」

　　巴奇輕輕閉著眼睛，呼吸沉穩，彷彿外界所有一切侵擾都與他無關。

　　娜塔莎細細打量他的反應，視線一路由眼角到嘴唇、規律起伏的胸膛到平坦的腹部。她視線一轉，看向羅傑斯與巴奇交疊的手掌處，本來蔓延巴奇整條左臂、像多頭蛇纏繞的紅光，此時變幻成一團微弱的光芒，像一隻嬌小又羞怯的小動物棲息在兩隻手掌貼住的肌膚處。

　　「你做了什麼？」娜塔莎睜大眼睛，死死瞪著那一團光芒。

　　羅傑斯顯然也一頭霧水，他看了看巴奇，再對上她簡直想挖穿他心臟的兇狠目光，好一會兒才吶吶地說：「呃……我也不清楚。」

　　聽得站在石窟入口的巴頓翻了好大一個白眼。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 媽啊,大盾終於奮起一回了  
> 然後這篇文也有點太長了吧  
> (就是廢話多的毛病改不了)

　　天已經黑了。

　　這是巴奇睜開眼睛的第一個念頭。

　　看不見星光與月色、嗅不到草地與花朵的清香，所以巴奇知道這裡不是他和娜塔莎共住的那間小屋；空氣中飄散濕冷的氣味，他半邊身體沉重得無法動彈，隨即他發現一團黑影緊貼在他身側，紅色髮絲枕著他的左手臂，溫暖嬌小的身軀正隨著呼吸上下起伏。

　　知道娜塔莎就在身邊，懸在心頭的擔憂便減去幾分。

　　突然失去意識的感覺並不好受，巴奇太清楚冬兵佔去他的軀體是易如反掌之事。儘管五十多年過去，那種被瞬間奪去所有的感覺仍舊令巴奇感到害怕。他害怕清醒後又是滿手血污、害怕冬兵假他之手讓娜塔莎也倒臥血泊中──

　　一想到這種可能性，巴奇心痛的連呼吸都喘不上。

　　「你還好嗎？」

　　黑暗中突然傳來一道輕聲，語調間顯而易見的關懷卻實實在在嚇了巴奇一跳。

　　巴奇不由自主動了一下，趴他在身上的娜塔莎咕噥一聲，出乎意料，一向警覺敏銳的女孩沒有清醒。

　　「她和克林特都累壞了，」黑暗中那道熟悉的聲音，仍舊壓低語調，「安全起見，你得告訴我──你是巴奇‧巴恩斯嗎？」

　　巴奇愣了愣，下意識就要開口反駁這個男人。

　　「不，你得想清楚再回答。」男人的身影在黑暗中動一下，巴奇感覺到自己的左手同時微微抬起。漸漸習慣黑暗的雙眼先是看見娜塔莎的小腦袋瓜，接著便是被男人握在手心綁在一起的手掌。男人順著他的目光望去，聳了聳肩膀，輕道：「以防萬一而已，冬兵雖然兇狠但可不是傻子。我們為了攔住他，真的吃了不少苦頭。」

　　金髮男人── _也就是史帝夫，除了他還會有誰頑固得令人著惱_ ──在石窟的陰影處微微一笑，握著他的手掌輕捏一下，催促著他的答覆。

　　「史帝夫，你得學會妥協。有些事，不知道真相對所有人都好。」巴奇退無可退，滿心不安地用手臂掩住雙眼。史帝夫說出那個他多年來棄而不用的名字，像一隻不可抗拒的手掏入他的胸口，毫不留情挖掘出他壓抑已久的情感。

　　「我猜我就是永遠學不會，所以才被你狠狠甩在屁股後頭這麼多年。」史帝夫語帶怒意，不得不說，巴奇早就聽慣他這副口氣，比起擔心，溢滿胸膛的情感更多是懷念。

　　可以說巴奇認識史帝夫多久，就有多熟悉史帝夫總是氣呼呼挺起小身板為不公義之事發聲的傻氣模樣。那個總是勇往直前，哪怕摔得再重也不肯退後的男孩，就算變得高大強壯，也不過是讓所有人看見他的軀體總算跟上他飽滿美好的靈魂。

　　「你記起多少？」躺著說話的感覺太奇怪，巴奇輕手輕腳挪開娜塔莎，史帝夫配合地抬起手，方便巴奇讓女孩睡進方才起身的那處布堆。

　　「不是很多，不過足夠記得我認識你，而且──」史帝夫頓了頓，朝巴奇撇撇頭，「你醒來的正是時候，走吧，我得去解手。」

　　巴奇抬起兩人綁在一起的手掌，「就這樣去？」

　　他憋不住笑，天知道他有多想念和史帝夫像以前一樣邊打趣邊聊天；認真的史帝夫一向是他引以為傲的朋友，但是那不妨礙巴奇在史帝夫和小姑娘說上兩句話就漲紅臉時，帶著壞笑調侃史帝夫。

　　史帝夫給他一記不那麼認真的白眼，拉著他往外走。他們小心翼翼避開靠在入口處打瞌睡的弓箭手，巴奇記得這個砂金髮色的男人叫克林特，克林特猛地抬起頭看了他們一眼，史帝夫打一個手勢，他聳聳肩又倒回去睡。

　　「我得跟著你才行，」史帝夫在一顆樹前停下，尷尬地望他一眼，巴奇挑挑眉轉過身，心裡奇怪這個傢伙以前可沒那麼扭捏。「羅曼諾夫說的不多，她 **非常** 不喜歡我。我能阻止冬兵出現，只要我，嗯，拉住你的左手不放開，冬兵就不會出現。我們試過一回，我一放開手，冬兵就會醒過來，但是她不肯說是因為什麼。」史帝夫扯了扯巴奇的手，聽聲音像是正在紮褲腰帶。巴奇幾次感覺自己的手背觸碰到布料，想必有一隻手只能使用幾根手指造成史帝夫的不便。

　　「她已經沒有能夠讓冬兵陷入沉睡的果實──」史帝夫面色突然一凝，直視巴奇雙眼沉聲道：「巴奇，我不會眼睜睜看著你死，我不能夠。」

　　巴奇暗罵一聲，沒想到娜塔莎把這個約定告訴史帝夫。

　　「嗯，這不是真的，我是說，事情不一定會走到那個地步……」巴奇若無其事地說著謊。

　　這是一個賭注，畢竟從小到大，他都很難在史帝夫面前說謊，史帝夫總是有法子看穿他的謊言。不過現在這個傻大個幾乎什麼都不記得，巴奇總得試看看。哪怕對自己的好友羅網一個又一個的謊言會令他心生愧疚，也比把史帝夫再次拖進這一整件破事中來得好。

　　史帝夫微微瞇起眼睛上下打量他，看得巴奇一陣毛骨悚然，同時巴奇也意識到自己完全在白費工夫。

　　「真奇妙，縱使你親口告訴我還有別條路可行，可是在這件事上，我更相信一直照顧你關心你、將你視若珍寶的羅曼諾夫。」

　　「拜託，我可是替娜塔莎換過尿布，我沒少照顧過她。」

　　「我想也是，你對照顧人很有一套。」史帝夫扯了扯兩人交握的雙手，露出一個笑容。「當初你也曾經在病褟上餵我吃過加了牛奶的麵包糊。」史帝夫溫柔地望向巴奇，「那時我太虛弱了，你拿了牛肉和麵包過來我也吃不下，你只好架柴生火弄點食物讓我入口。」

　　巴奇愣了愣，「你想起來了？」

　　「我說過了，一點點。」史帝夫聳聳肩，「巴奇，你得認清一件事。七十年前你沒能甩開我，七十年後你也休想把我拒之門外。你知道我一向很有耐心。」

　　「史帝夫，這不公平。你根本什麼都不知道，你不知道如果捲進這件事，你即將面對的是什麼東西，就算你沐浴神恩，也不可能解決這個問題。」巴奇激動地握住史帝夫的手，他知道他的朋友有多頑固，同樣也明白這麼微弱的說法無法阻止史帝夫。但是他有那麼多事無法訴之於口，他要怎麼告訴史帝夫，因為他想保護他，想保護自己珍愛的一切，才一次次將這個同樣深切關心他的男人推開。

　　「是啊，巴奇，世界上就是有那麼多不公平的事。」史帝夫點頭贊同，不過巴奇知道這只是一個開端，只是史帝夫為自己真正想說的話所做出的鋪陳。「就好比你記得所有一切的事，而我卻什麼都不清楚。你能明白隻身一人留在這個時代變遷的世界、一再尋覓自己缺失的靈魂半身有多麼孤寂？你能明白我必須面對自己所愛之人投身危難卻束手無策有多麼心急如焚？」史帝夫拉著巴奇的手，往前踏出一步，讓巴奇能夠看清他臉上的表情。

　　巴奇有那麼一瞬間，發現自己幾乎不認得眼前高大英俊的金髮男人。

　　他明明看著他長大、看著他從瘦弱多病的小個子到被大祭司選中成為戰爭的英雄；他看著他從完全不受女孩青睞到大步踏過女孩們為他用花瓣鋪出的道路；看著他在危難時推開他、倒在血泊中失去氣息。

　　巴奇一直看著這個男孩對他展露靦腆的笑容，就算他成為人人稱羨的英雄，他總是伴隨在巴奇左右。

　　他們一直是好朋友，他們一直愛彼此像愛自己家人一樣親暱。

　　但是巴奇從來沒有想過史帝夫愛上他？

　　所以巴奇僅是瞪大眼睛，吶吶地說了一句：「什麼？」

　　「我也猜到以前的我大概什麼都沒有告訴你，那太不明智，在我們彼此是最好的朋友時，這些話並不恰當。」史帝夫湛藍色的眼睛在月光下流曳著美麗光芒，他的眼神讓巴奇心裡湧起一種前所未有驚慌。「我記起的事並不多，但是我記得我愛上你的感覺。記得我在史塔克城見到你時，觸動靈魂的喜悅。我知道我愛上你，很久很久，就算我遺忘自己是誰，也不會忘記我從未停止愛慕的人是巴奇‧巴恩斯。」

　　「我、我不明白你在說什麼？」巴奇知道自己現在臉上的表情一定很蠢，但是他無計可施，這件事太過匪夷所思，超出所預想過的所有可能。他感覺自己從來沒有真正瞭解史帝夫──至少在這一部份，他承認自己是全然的無知無覺。他甚至有那麼一點覺得，眼前的男人太過狡猾的訝異。

　　「你看起來真是傻氣。」史帝夫笑了起來，笑意中的爽朗讓巴奇感覺自己認識的那個渾球又回來了。「我說我愛你，有必要那麼驚訝嗎？事實上，我覺得要不是以前的我掩飾太好，就是你太過遲鈍，才會沒有發現我愛你。我個人傾向是後者，畢竟愛一個人的心，不是那麼容易隱藏起來。」

　　「嘿，臭小子！明明是你──」

　　突然間，巴奇什麼都說不出口。

　　史帝夫滿懷愛意看著他的眼神太過熟悉，他簡直不敢相信自己居然真的如同史帝夫所言的那麼笨拙。

　　「反正你現在知道了，你也應該清楚，你甩不掉我的。」史帝夫心情見好，拉著巴奇往石窟方向走去。

　　直到克林特出現在兩人的視野內，史帝夫握住他的手突然一緊，隨即巴奇聽見史帝夫的聲音輕輕跳躍在月色中，他的聲音很輕卻又如此清晰，「巴奇，無論你要做什麼，我都想要陪你到最後，所以你不要再離開了。」

　　一時間，過往那些酸澀、孤獨以及難以名狀的情感在巴奇心中揪成一團亂麻。

　　他什麼都沒說，只是握住史帝夫溫暖的手，揉了揉鼻子跟上史帝夫的腳步。

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 總覺得拖稿是我一生的誌業

　　兩人朝克林特打過招呼走進石窟時，娜塔莎站正在石窟唯一一處小孔下方抬頭望著那一道細細的月光。娜塔莎見到巴奇清醒，終於放鬆連日來因憂心忡忡而深鎖的秀麗眼眉，她就像一個小女孩般蹦跳至巴奇右側，親親熱熱地攬住巴奇的手臂提議要回家。

　　巴奇答應了。

　　史帝夫沒有漏看巴奇眼神在娜塔莎慣用手那側一瞥而過的小動作。

　　不需贅言，巴奇也能知道空氣中飄散藥草香從何而來。

　　巴奇避開傷口牢牢搭住娜塔莎的肩膀，愧疚地用臉頰在女孩髮旋輕輕蹭兩下。

　　娜塔莎裝作什麼都不明白，笑嘻嘻地說著不相干的瑣事貼在巴奇身側。四人三前一　後，踏在星光月色下來到巴奇與娜塔莎的屋前。

　　這次史帝夫終於有幸踏進羅曼諾夫家，而且還獲准來到巴奇房間。娜塔莎忙進忙出，在單人床前的地板鋪了兩層稻草，再仔細放上一件薄被打理出足以供給兩個成年男子使用的空間。巴奇沒有阻止她快活得像小鳥一樣的來回穿梭，僅是向她微笑道謝。他知道娜塔莎需要做一些事來分心，好讓她不去思考明天過後該如何處理巴奇身上懸而未決的問題。

　　現在她只想享受巴奇毫髮無傷、精神奕奕在屋子裡走動，對著她微笑的美好時光。

　　「再去睡一會兒吧。」巴奇一如以往親吻娜塔莎的額頭，催促著仍顯睏盹的女孩好好睡上一覺。

　　「你也是，願你有個好夢。」娜塔莎在巴奇頰邊回吻，走出房間時還不忘用眼神警告史帝夫別做多餘的事。

　　史帝夫無奈地望向巴奇，巴奇回以一笑安慰他。

　　克林特已經在前屋找了一處安頓好自己，雖然無此必要，他依舊堅持為所有人守住出入口。

　　娜塔莎隨手丟了一件披風給他禦寒，勉強算是盡到待客之道。

　　實話來說，巴奇來並無睡意，不過聽說三人輪流守了他兩個晝夜，好不容易盼到他清醒過來，個個都難掩疲憊。就算是體能與恢復力勝過常人四倍的史帝夫，巴奇也不難察覺他眼睛下方濃重的陰影。

　　巴奇不會直接開口勸說史帝夫多休息，因為說了也沒用。他認識史帝夫多年，深諳對付這個倔強的蠢蛋的法子。他要做的不過是先爬上柔軟的稻草墊鋪，被他牽制住右手的金髮男人自然會跟上。

　　沒花多少時間，兩人便平躺在一起，巴奇很熟悉史帝夫睡在身邊的感覺，從小到大他們一起聊天說傻話直到睡著的次數，十根手指都數不完。就算一整天和史帝夫待在一處不說話，巴奇也不覺尷尬。

　　更何況史帝夫累極了，巴奇不想妨礙他休息，當然不會抱持與他閒聊的心思。

　　巴奇睜著眼睛思索下一步該如何是好。

　　說是思索，其實早在巴奇第一眼見到娜塔莎被冬兵所傷的手臂時，他就已經做出決定了。巴奇瞭解娜塔莎，她總是將他放在最優先的位置；哪怕自己傷痕累累，她也不會在巴奇面前流露一分半毫。

　　他總是心疼她，無時無刻。

　　那和他對史帝夫感覺的完全不同。

　　對巴奇來說，史帝夫與娜塔莎都是他的家人。

　　如果史帝夫是他的兄弟與朋友；娜塔莎就是他的女兒──與保護者。

　　她用一生保護他，而且還會持續下去，直到她完全消失在他的生命也不會停止。

　　經過這次封印失效，他居然還有機會站在土地上感受別人的體溫……哪怕冬兵完全侵佔他的軀體，這個女孩也會想方設法讓這副身體存活下去吧。

　　這是巴奇最不想見到的結果，比起怪物掙脫他這無用的軀殼還不想。

　　下意識動了動左手想要抹去沮喪感，感覺到預料之外的阻力，巴奇才想起史帝夫的存在。

　　史帝夫幾乎沒有任何動作，他既不翻身也沒有睡夢中的囈語，彷佛僅是安安靜靜躺在另外一側等待天明。

　　史帝夫並沒有睡著，巴奇後知後覺地想。

　　隨即巴奇又想到，睡在他身側的男人不久前才一臉坦率地告訴他，自己愛上他許久。

　　不知怎地，巴奇並不因此而感到尷尬無措。

　　他的生命過於大起大落，在以為餘生都不可能再和史帝夫搭上一句話時，對方卻主動來到他身邊；以為後半輩子都得禁錮於那一處石窟中，不老不死地拖累娜塔莎一生時，他居然重新得到機會躺自己的房間裡，凝視身畔那道被黑夜籠罩而顯得模糊的輪廓。

　　不是他不重視史帝夫的心情，實在是他無暇分心去思考未來，無論是史帝夫或是他的都一樣。

　　那些珍貴的情感，不是他能夠負擔得起的東西。

　　就算明白史帝夫是認真的，巴奇也無法讓自己置身其中。

　　興許是他看得太過專注，沉默許久的史帝夫突然悄聲問道：「如果可以，我想問你一件事。」

　　史帝夫的語調聽起來有些羞怯，巴奇忍不住用促狡口吻逗他：「你放心，大名頂頂的星盾騎士十歲還尿床的事，我不會告訴別人的。」

　　「那真是多謝你了。」史帝夫沒好氣地回嘴，方才那一星半點的尷尬已蕩然無存。「不過我尿床到十歲也沒什麼好可恥，說明了我與別人沒什麼不一樣，就算現在的名聲再響亮，我還是一個會哭會笑會出糗的普通人。話說回來，除了你也沒有別人──」

　　眼看史帝夫又要開始長篇大論，巴奇連忙打插：「對了，你本來想問我什麼事？」不等史帝夫回答，巴奇壓低聲調續道：「我不想騙你，所以我保留部份問題的回答權力。」

　　「我明白。」史帝夫反口便道：「我不會勉強你，任何事都一樣。我只是想確認，在我們還是孩子的時候，是不是常常一起打地鋪，像現在這樣？」史帝夫和巴奇交握的手輕輕搭著，就像他們還是十一二歲經常閒聊到天明那樣自然。

　　明知史帝夫看不見，巴奇仍是回以一笑。

　　「是啊，你最喜歡聽我講詩歌中關於英雄的部份，常常纏著要我一遍一遍講，比我還在喝奶的妹妹還煩人。」

　　史帝夫雖然跟著本是下級貴族的母親學會識字，但是早逝的羅傑斯先生不過是一位位守城士兵，羅傑斯夫人的嫁妝又盡數拿去投入在史帝夫的藥費上，家中並無恆產足以供母子兩人購置閒書。

　　何況就算史帝夫識字，身體不好令他多數時間臥病在床，並無多餘精力盡情享受閱讀的樂趣。等到史帝夫沐浴神恩變得強壯起來，戰爭也迫在眉稍，更無閒暇時間去看那些英雄傳記或是詩歌之類的書籍。

　　偶爾在戰況沒那麼吃緊的夜晚，巴奇還會在營火旁充當詩人詠唱幾首史帝夫一直很喜愛的詩歌，惹得咆哮騎士團的成員們大笑不止。

　　一想起過去的伙伴，巴奇的心就陣陣抽痛。他看著他們死去卻無能為力，迫於無奈又將殘局全權交由霍華收拾。據說霍華將他們一一送回故鄉，縱使他記得伙伴分散各地的故鄉在何方，然而詛咒纏身絆住了他的腳步，他始終無法到他們的墳前致意。

　　「我記得蕾貝卡，雖然我不記得她是一個什麼樣的女孩，不過她長得和你很相似，比你其他兩個弟弟都還要像你。」

　　「你記得蕾貝卡和我兩個弟弟？」

　　史帝夫聽出巴奇語氣中的驚訝，沉默一會兒，才回道：「對不起，我並不是真正記起他們是什麼樣的人，我只是……在夢裡見過他們圍繞在你身邊的樣子。」

　　「你夢見過他們。」巴奇僵硬地重覆這句話。

　　「我不是故意隱瞞這件事，只是沒有找到機會告訴你。」史帝夫平靜卻誠懇地道：「那是一個意外，冬兵出現那段時間我不小心舔過你的血。在那之後，你不時在我夢中出現，多半只有你，偶爾會出現你的三個弟妹，你總是在女孩奔跑而來時，寵溺地喊著蕾貝卡，所以我就記下來了。我猜我會失去記憶，多半與你身上的詛咒相關。」

　　巴奇徹底無言了。雖然他早就習慣任何事、任何計畫，只要碰上史帝夫，想把這個傢伙排除在外幾乎不可能。紅樹無法繼續阻止冬兵或許是因為史帝夫觸碰過他的血？巴奇並不是真正瞭解藍方小方塊的使用方式，當初使用能封住史帝夫肚子上的大洞與記憶完全是歪打正著，除此之外，巴奇不曾動用過那股力量，他太害怕使用過度會令怪物逃走。

　　「如果你不想說，我可以等。不過我還是想知道我為什麼不記得過去的事──我從來沒有對別人說過，可是在一個茫然未知的世界中清醒，我真的很孤獨……」

　　「我、我知道霍華會好好照顧你……」這個反駁如此蒼白無力，巴奇要怎麼告訴史帝夫，是因為他知道史帝夫如果記得過往之事，就算霍華幫忙說謊立碑說他已經死了，史帝夫必定會掘地三尺也要看見他的屍體才肯相信。

　　「確實如此，霍華為我提供了庇護，他甚至託付自己的兒子照顧我。我交到新朋友、也擁有新生活，他們都是好人，對我關心備至，所以我才沒有迷失自己。可是那不一樣──巴奇，你知道不會一樣的。」史帝夫的語氣輕緩柔軟，他並不是在責備巴奇，他只是想知道為什麼。

　　巴奇當然明白，所以他什麼都沒說，史帝夫也體貼地不再追問。

　　因為兩人雙手交握，巴奇連轉過身背對史帝夫都辦不到。

　　他只能沉默地拉起被子，將自己整個包覆住，才能不被一直以來存在心中、對史帝夫的愧疚感淹沒。


	22. Chapter 22

　　實話來說，阻止冬兵脫逃一事並沒有令娜塔莎對史帝夫與克林特累積多少好感，她清楚這兩個男人是有真本事才能幫助她攔下冬兵，不過一碼歸一碼，再有本事也不妨礙她討厭他們在她眼前晃悠。

　　同樣一碼歸一碼，娜塔莎不會忘記在她最需要幫助的緊要關頭，是這兩個人不眠不休陪同她照看巴奇。她不是不懂感恩圖報的人，在備好一桌熱菜熱飯的時候自然不會少了他們的份。

　　更何況今天的早餐，克林特還幫了一點忙。

　　娜塔莎知道這一點小事不足以回報兩人施以援手的恩惠，至少面對他們時她還能坦蕩地拉下臉以示不滿。

　　娜塔莎起床時，克林特已經站在門邊望著放在角落的弓，他見娜塔莎越過門廊走來，略一點頭替代招呼，指了指那把屬於男性使用的長弓。看得出來那是一把舊弓，可是主人保養得宜，光滑的木紋與拉緊的弧線，再再展示它隨時能夠射出劃破長空的快箭。

　　克林特的弓在牽制冬兵時損毀，在情在理，娜塔莎都應該想辦法弄一把弓給這個只剩箭袋傍身的弓箭手。思考片刻，娜塔莎點頭同意克林特拿走那把弓。她見過克林特一臉宛惜拿著自己半斷的弓輕撫而過，她知道巴奇不會介意她把他的弓送給這種人。

　　克林特拿著弓出去沒多久就帶了一隻處理過的兔子回來。

　　巴奇拉著史帝夫比平常早飯時間晚一點出現，香噴噴的兔肉湯已經端上餐桌。

　　娜塔莎看一眼費了一番功夫把自己打理得乾淨清爽的兩人，隨即招呼他們坐下吃飯。

　　史帝夫坐在巴奇左邊，克林特坐在巴奇對面，娜塔莎自然坐在巴奇右邊。羅曼諾夫家吃飯不講究，更沒有太多規矩，娜塔莎勺起第一口湯還沒放進嘴裡，就開始向巴奇搭話。

　　「我還以為你不會再一次醒來呢。」娜塔莎微微笑著，吹了一口兔肉湯送進嘴裡。

　　「我也這麼想過。」巴奇聳聳肩，裝出一副無奈表情。

　　聽不慣兩人輕率地把這件事當成玩笑掛在嘴上，史帝夫神色一凜，巴奇不明顯地動一動左手，史帝夫已經張開的嘴巴只好乖乖閉起來。娜塔莎翻一個白眼當做沒看見，克林特則是憋笑憋到肩膀抖個不停。

　　史帝夫用左手握住湯匙，雖然不習慣，但是他的手很穩，進食倒是沒有造成太多不便。

　　娜塔莎一向聰明果決，無論對旁人如何，至少面對巴奇時總是善解人意。不過事到如今，她也沒必要遮遮掩掩。她大大方方當著另外兩人的面前看著巴奇說道：「接下來怎麼辦？他可能很樂意和你牽著手過一輩子──」娜塔莎用湯匙指了指史帝夫，無視巴奇咕噥著『有點禮貌吧，女孩』的抱怨，「可是誰能保證這個方法能維持多少時間？七天？一個月？半年？就算能夠維持一輩子，那也是他的一輩子，不是你的。等到他老老垂矣甚至死去──無意冒犯，不過等到那時，在詛咒的影響之下，你可能才三十來歲。」

　　「說的很有道理，妳總是這麼聰明，心思活絡又有條理。」巴奇不去看史帝夫沉下的臉色，讚同娜塔莎所說的每一句話。

　　「既然如此──」

　　「塔莎，妳還記得伊凡說過關於西方的事嗎？」巴奇的聲音很輕，卻能讓娜塔莎即刻停止說話。「我不記得我是怎麼跟著伊凡回來，但是他說過的事，我每一句都記得。」

　　「我也記得一清二楚。」娜塔莎點點頭，「曾祖父說過那是唯一的辦法，我正要提起這件事。」

　　「如果史帝夫不介意和我走一趟，我想去找那個西方的流浪者群落。」

　　「我當然不介意！」史帝夫放下湯匙，一臉嚴肅看向巴奇，「只要能夠幫忙你解除詛咒，天涯海角我都願意與你同行。」

　　「具體到底要做什麼事？」一直低頭吃飯、並未參與話題的克林特突然問道。「現在我們知道巴恩斯身上有詛咒所以長生不老，也知道了史帝夫可以暫時制止冬兵出現，可是這一切是怎麼發生？找到西方那支流浪者群落又有什麼方法能夠解決詛咒？既然我們都參與其中了，我想弄清楚來龍去脈，才能思考往後遇上問題的處理方法。」

　　「不，克林特，你得回史塔克城。」史帝夫毫不遲疑回道：「你已經出來太久了，東尼和騎士團需要你。」

　　克林特擰著眉頭，舉起手邊不久前拿到的弓，「你更需要我，我相信只要好好說明，東尼不會介意我們的歸期又延後了。」

　　「我知道他不會介意，所以我更不應該擅用他的好意。」史帝夫雙手交握壓在桌面，「同樣的，我知道你非常樂意陪伴我，但是我需要你代替我照顧東尼、照顧騎士團。」

　　史帝夫誠懇地看著克林特，只要被那對真誠的藍眼睛直視，一般人都很難拒絕他的要求，以前巴奇可沒少吃這種苦頭。

　　「你知道我無法拒絕你這種冠冕堂皇的理由才說出來的，對吧？」克林特放下弓，雙手抱在胸前，瞇起眼睛瞪著史帝夫。雖然他口氣不善，不過在場三人都明白他已經答應史帝夫的要求了。

　　「我一直很感激你們的友誼，那對我來說意義非凡。」史帝夫微微揚起嘴角，不得不說，他真的很懂得怎麼讓人氣得牙癢癢、卻拿他半點辦法也沒有。

　　「你以為是出去郊遊，想跟就跟嗎？」娜塔莎對著克林特冷哼一聲，轉向巴奇時換上笑容，「曾祖父說過路途不短，但是你放心，我會盡快將所需物品準備好。我們終於等到這一天了，越快出發越好！」她掩不住笑意，飛快瞥了史帝夫一眼，「你需要什麼快點說清楚，我還得去村子裡張羅。」

　　看著娜塔莎愉快的笑容，巴奇微微露出一個苦笑。

　　娜塔莎愣了愣，隨即小心翼翼問道：「你知道我一定要去對吧？我得看好你，你是我的家人……」娜塔莎緩緩伸手搭住巴奇的手臂，彷彿太激動會嚇跑他一樣謹慎。

　　「妳的族人同樣需要妳，塔莎。這不是去史塔克城那樣五天可以往返的行程，伊凡說過他走了六十個晝夜，妳不能離開那麼長一段時間，妳對妳的族人有責任，他們同樣是妳的家人。」

　　「那不一樣，羅曼諾夫為你奉獻一切都是理所當然，如果沒有你，世界上早就沒有羅曼諾夫的存在。」

　　娜塔莎倔強地揚起頭，巴奇忍住嘆息，取而代之般呼出一口長氣。

　　「早在伊凡伸出手接納我那一刻起，羅曼諾夫就不欠我什麼。是我貪戀你們給予的溫暖，才對自己的懦弱視而不見。」巴奇緊握住娜塔莎粗糙卻堅定為他支撐起一個立足之地的小手，「留下來等我回來，我得為自己的卑怯負起責任，不應該讓妳的生命承擔我的過錯。」

　　巴奇哀傷地望著娜塔莎，娜塔莎漸漸泛紅的眼睛狠狠瞪向他。

　　有那麼一時半會兒，史帝夫以為娜塔莎會拒絕巴奇的請求，史帝夫見識過她有多麼固執，也清楚知道她對巴奇付出多少關懷與愛，所以她必須參與其中，見證巴奇每一步的艱辛都沒有白費。

　　那本應該是史帝夫為巴奇去做的事，七十年的分離太過漫長，史帝夫感激羅曼諾夫陪伴巴奇多年，讓巴奇不至於僅殘留孤寞痛苦的回憶；但是他現在找回巴奇了，就不會再將巴奇身邊的位置讓出。

　　「你明知道……我總是會答應你。」娜塔莎咬住下唇，語氣充滿了不甘心，「無論這個決定有多麼違背我的意志，我都不可能拒絕你的請求。」

　　「我知道，所以從小到大，我只請求妳答應我這一件事。」

　　「你一定要回來。」娜塔莎忍住在眼眶中打轉的淚，「這是我的條件，你一定要活著回來。」

　　「傻女孩，我當然要回來，我還想見到妳的孩子呢。」巴奇狀似無辜地眨眨眼。

　　「把你的油腔滑調拿去應付別人吧。」娜塔莎低聲叱責，比起羞赧反倒更像是無可奈何的嘆息。不過這句打趣令她收起眼淚，不再沉浸憂傷。

　　大家都知道巴奇說得輕巧，結果究竟如何，卻無人能夠知曉。

　　一頓早餐吃得意興闌珊，最終在四人無語的情況下草草結束。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　離開群落的那天早上，娜塔莎在群落的最外緣朝巴奇揮手道別，直到看不見那個紅髮女孩，巴奇還是忍不住回頭再三張望。

　　「我從來沒有想過會和她分開這麼長一段時間，從她還是小娃娃的時候，她就一直陪在我身邊。」巴奇注意到史帝夫的目光，略顯羞澀地比了一個懷抱嬰孩的手勢。

　　「她很愛你，我知道她對你很重要。」史帝夫能夠理解巴奇的想法，每一個人離開熟悉的人事物、踏上毫無保證能夠回來的旅途，都不免猶豫再三。但是巴奇能夠踏出一步，就證明他擁有足夠的勇氣面對任何困難。

　　克林特拿著弓走在前頭探路，一方面是探路、一方面是他不想夾在巴奇與史帝夫中間礙事。

　　東尼的鐵鳥在克林特答應回去那天就放它飛走，避免節外生枝，所以信件中並未提及史帝夫要遠行一事。史帝夫知道東尼一定會氣得跳腳，不為其他，光是要長途旅行這麼好玩的事居然沒有捎上他，就足以讓東尼叨唸好幾個月；更不要說東尼口頭上答應讓史帝夫暫時卸下騎士團團長一職，事實上東尼可從沒打算讓史帝夫輕易脫身。東尼是一個自我中心又任性的傢伙，不過他做為一位朋友有多糟糕、就能對朋友有多盡心這點絕對無可否認。

　　騎士團團長一職是東尼給予史帝夫的枷鎖也是棲身之所，史帝夫明白他的美意，也一直銘感於心。

　　但是命運就是一隻無形的手，無論信誓旦旦或刻意迴避，那隻看不見的手總有辦法將你拉回安排好的道路上。

　　對史帝夫來說，巴奇重新回到他的身邊，就是命運對他做過最好的安排。

　　兩天後，巴奇領著兩人抄捷徑穿越瀑布來到一處分岔路口。克林特得往東走回去史塔克城，巴奇與史帝夫則是往西尋找伊凡．羅曼諾夫曾經到過的流浪者群落。

　　分開前克林特慎重地向巴奇道謝，感謝巴奇將自己使用已久卻依舊稱手的木弓送給他，雖然不是出自名家之手，但是相較克林特斷掉的那把好弓也毫不遜色。

　　「我欠你一次，如果有事，盡管來史塔克城找我。」克林特笑容爽朗，揚揚手就轉身而去。絕口不提自己在幫忙阻止冬兵逃走出了多少力氣，更沒有把自己的弓折損這筆爛帳算在巴奇頭上。

　　「你有一位令人尊敬的朋友。」巴奇知道再多言謝都不如身體力行來得真誠，也感激克林特的措詞放眼未來；這一份無需贅言的祝福，比起空泛的安慰鼓勵來得強而有力多了。

　　「你絕對不敢相信他有多少缺點惹人厭煩，不過他和東尼、山姆一樣，都是我全心信賴的朋友。」史帝夫聳著肩膀，彷彿隨口一說，不過巴奇聽得出他的語調中洋溢著驕傲與自豪。

　　史帝夫總是這麼誠摯地信賴自己的朋友並引以為傲，無論七十年前或現在都一樣。

　　「對了，你也見過東尼和山姆，等到事情結束，你……你願不願意陪我回史塔克城見一見他們？雖然他們──呃，我保證無論他們多麼難纏，也不會掩蓋他們都是好人的事實。」史帝夫突然想起什麼似地脹紅臉，一反先前侃侃而談的氣度，支支吾吾、眼神飄忽不定地打量巴奇的反應。

　　「當然，我也想知道他們怎麼能夠忍受你這個蠢蛋。」就算一頭霧水，巴奇仍舊輕快地答應。

　　看著史帝夫如釋重負回擊他是一個渾球的笑容，巴奇的心口漸漸溫暖起來。

　　巴奇願意傾盡所有，換取讓史帝夫快樂起來的泉源。

　　只是當巴奇遵守承諾協同史帝夫一起踏入史塔克城並且見到東尼不懷好意的笑容以及山姆寬慰的微笑時，巴奇才意識到這一刻史帝夫欲言又止的態度從何而來。

　　不過，那也是很久以後的事了──

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真想打上第一部完,然後就放生這個故事  
> 不過後面的劇情跟水池肉怎麼辦才好呢


	23. Chapter 23

　　入秋後的森林夜晚雖不比酷寒的冬季來得深沉冰冷，想要靠著兩人依偎在一起取暖渡過夜晚也太過勉強；巴奇與史帝夫不得不生起營火，靠著輪流守夜來抵禦寒意與驅趕動物。事實上，需要暖意的人只有史帝夫，關係到旅途中所需食糧與飲水問題，在兩人與克林特分頭行動的當天，巴奇趁著史帝夫準備午餐時坦誠自己早在很多年以前就因為詛咒因素不需要那些東西也能活下去。

　　這趟終點未知的旅程，曠費時日是可以預見的過程。

　　他們預計在路經史塔克城西方的神盾城最邊陲村落補給一次新鮮食材，離開神盾城的領地後，接下來就有很長一段路是他們不熟悉的環境。考慮到巴奇的特殊狀況，他們盡量決定避開人群與村莊在森林中行走，步行註定無法攜帶過多食糧支撐他們找到目的地，綁在一起限制了兩人大部份行動，就算巴奇使得一手好弓、史帝夫擁有勝過常人的速度與體能，依靠雙手與技巧狩獵儼然不可行。

　　想要隱瞞這件事再簡單不過，但是巴奇不願史帝夫將貴重的食物浪費在他身上也是理所當然的事。

　　「……羅曼諾夫不知道這件事對嗎？」史帝夫沉吟一會兒，語氣平緩問道。

　　「她需要操心的事已經足夠多了，沒必要多添一件。」巴奇縮了縮肩膀如是說。

　　知曉巴奇不為人知的秘密並沒有讓史帝夫感到欣喜，他總算明白與巴奇接觸的皮膚處為何總是一片冰涼，就算終日綁在一起、肌膚相貼也焐不熱。雖然巴奇在他眼前說話微笑，但是這個笑起來溫柔又親切的棕髮男人，既沒有在七十年前死去、此刻也不算真正意義地活下來。

　　「還有什麼是我該注意的事？」史帝夫握緊左手，擠出一個微笑安撫有些侷促不安的巴奇。

　　巴奇不明顯地鬆一口氣，就算史帝夫發現了也沒多說什麼。巴奇連帶將自己不知冷熱、可是夜裡一定會睡著這件事交待一二。

　　從那天開始，史帝夫做飯時，還是會多弄一碗熱湯給巴奇。

　　雖然巴奇無奈地推拒過好幾次，但是他實在無法拒絕史帝夫說出：「一個人吃飯實在太寂寞了。」這句話。

　　這句話巴奇七十年前就聽過，羅傑斯夫人過世後、十六歲的史帝夫時常有一頓沒一頓。倒不是史帝夫窮得吃不起飯，雖然薪資微薄，不過固定在教堂抄寫的工作還足以讓他一人溫飽。只是當巴奇發現他常常沉浸在繪畫與書本的世界中忘記吃飯，氣呼呼地做了一桌飯菜拖他上桌時，史帝夫彷彿不經意地說著：『一個人吃飯實在太寂寞了。』

　　史帝夫臉上落寞的笑容，巴奇一輩子都無法忘記。

　　或許就是從那個時候開始，史帝夫就佔據巴奇心中最柔軟的那個地方。

　　再苦再累，只要一想到這個傻小子只懂得勇往直前、永遠不會好好照顧自己，巴奇就能咬緊牙關在每一場戰役、在每一次磨難中存活下來。巴奇從來沒有想過史帝夫為什麼對他這麼重要，史帝夫是他的朋友、是他的家人，這就代表一切。

　　幸虧熱湯也耗費不了多少食物，在那之後就算換巴奇做飯，也會陪著史帝夫喝上一碗熱湯。兩人說說笑笑，倒是減少一些對旅程茫然未知的憂慮。

　　每到夜裡，他們會生起一團暖烘烘的營火，一邊享用晚餐、一邊談話直到巴奇沉沉睡去。

　　史帝夫與巴奇聊了很多過去的事，那些史帝夫漸漸想起、零零散散的兒時回憶。不完整的部份，巴奇會笑著補齊，順帶提起史帝夫尚未憶起的年少糗事。

　　史帝夫悠閒地靠在樹幹旁看著火光，剛聽完巴奇說他十一歲時，為了替一個根本不認識的女孩搶回一口糖塊與小渾球們打架的往事。巴奇躺在一臂之外瞇著眼睛似睡非睡，嘴角掛著一抹笑意。

　　「我一點都不奇怪自己會這麼幹。」

　　「你就是一個頑固的臭小子，無論我怎麼想方設法，都阻止不了你給自己找死。」

　　史帝夫咧了咧嘴，似乎對這個評價頗為滿意。

　　「話說回來，我為什麼會從一個體弱多病的瘦小子變成現在這個樣子？」史帝夫當然聽過以前流傳下來的說法，銀星騎士是沐浴神的大能在世界行走的奇蹟。史帝夫想知道的不是這些傳聞，他想知道為什麼是他。

　　史帝夫最想知道的是，為什麼巴奇在他無知無覺的情況下成為被詛咒之身。

　　但是他有預感，無法輕易從巴奇口中撬出答案。

　　「……是神的旨意。大神官……厄斯金……」巴奇囈語般含糊回道。

　　史帝夫扭頭去看，發現巴奇睡著了。

　　對於一個不需進食也不知冷熱的人來說，唯有睡眠無法抵禦實在難以理解。

　　史帝夫壓低重心，探身過去將覆蓋在巴奇腰際的披風往上拉，夜裡寒氣太重，就算知曉巴奇並不會因此生病著涼，他想要照顧好巴奇的意願也不會減少一絲半毫。史帝夫想過趁著巴奇睡著時，將這個英俊的男人描繪紙上打發漫漫長夜，可惜右手無法動彈拿不了畫筆。史帝夫只好就著火光一遍又一遍擦拭霍華留給他的那面圓盾、打磨娜塔莎交給他們一人一把充當防身武器的短劍。

　　等到黎明破曉前一刻，史帝夫才會慢吞吞喚醒巴奇輪班。

　　所幸史帝夫需要的睡眠比別人少，就算巴奇抱怨連連，史帝夫依然故我，仗著一到深夜巴奇撐不住眼皮直打架，守著火堆到巴奇醒來才裹著披風小睡一番。這時已經不需要火堆維持暖意，偶爾史帝夫清醒時，還會見到巴奇坐在他身邊支棱著下巴打瞌睡。

　　有時在森林中也會遇見獵戶，巴奇多半會主動拿出娜塔莎和他用漂亮河石做的一些飾品與他們交換一點新鮮的肉品或肉干補充食物。

　　兩人沿著森林行走來到神盾城邊境最後一個村莊，距離他們離開流浪者群落已經過了十五個晝夜。或許是因為兩人皆為成年男子，速度比他們預計中來得快，不過到達村莊外緣時，燏紅色夕陽斜掛在山邊，天色隨著他們每前進一步就更加昏暗懾人。

　　他們先在森林中渡過一晚，隔天再到村中進行補給。

　　兩名成年男子綁一塊在小村莊中走動極為引人注目，不過眾人好奇歸好奇，這種地處偏僻又位於國境的小村莊，多得是身份不明的危險份子走動；好事之徒被收拾過幾次，也學會不多管閒事，只是拿眼睛不停打量的好奇心總是抹滅不去。

　　巴奇不與人群接觸多年，就算走進村莊也隱藏在史帝夫身後不多話，拉起披風上的帽兜不露面；儘管如此，史帝夫還是看得出來巴奇的興致高昂，他會在看見孩子們三三兩兩奔跑玩鬧時微笑，會在聽見商販吆喝叫賣時頓一頓腳步。

　　他或許不能再次融入人群，卻絲毫不會減少他對世界的熱愛。史帝夫為他感到難過，也為自己的無能為力感到愧疚。

　　記憶恢復並不像打開抽屜般輕而易舉，明知想要窺見的物品就在裡面，史帝夫就是抓不到要領取出。他多麼希望夠記得以前自己是如何逗樂巴奇，哪怕一點微不足道的小事也好，他卻只有朦朦朧朧的片段記憶畫面在腦海中閃過。

　　就像他知道巴奇需要他，可是巴奇不肯說清楚緣由，恐怕他就算記起這一部份的回憶也是漫無章法的碎片。

　　因為顧慮到冬兵可能隨時會出現── _雖然暫時沒有發生過、等到發生可來不及_ ──巴奇不想在村莊久留，史帝夫買齊所需用品自然順從巴奇的意願提早離開村莊。

　　走在林間小徑，巴奇不動聲色掐了掐史帝夫的手心。

　　史帝夫不是傻瓜，身為騎士團團長臨敵經驗自然不在話下，外地人本就容易被地痞流氓盯上，他們不會在村中動手，仗著地利之便偷偷摸摸襲擊旅行者。史帝夫方才在市集中不議價、付錢爽快太過搶眼，若說完全沒有人把歪主意打到他頭上反倒奇怪了。

　　旅途中徒惹紛爭非他所願，不過自找苦吃的蠢貨送上門，史帝夫通常也不閃不避。退一百步考慮到巴奇和他綁在一起行動不便，史帝夫不認為一般人的體能速度可以追上他們。他握緊巴奇的手加快腳步，巴奇心領神會邁開步伐，後方傳來氣急敗壞的叫嚷聲，用不了多少時間，漸漸聽不見那些粗魯的言詞與腳步聲。

　　史帝夫呼吸平穩停下腳步，扭頭正想詢問巴奇是否一切安好，一旁樹叢忽然發出騷動聲，三名個頭中等的男人拿著缺口的斧頭和品質拙劣的長劍跑了出來。史帝夫慣用左手持盾倒是沒什麼大礙，唯一的問題是右手無法使用短劍。幸好巴奇俐落地抽出短劍彌補了這個問題。

　　雖然巴奇手上有長期使用弓箭留下來的繭，不過他握著短劍的樣子看起來也毫不含糊。

　　「要錢還是要命，選一個吧。」

　　史帝夫愣了愣，在確定這句話從右側傳來後，他清了清嗓子，語氣平緩附合道：「咳，是啊，要錢還是要命，你們應該明白哪個重要。」

　　理所當然，換來對方一陣大笑。

　　可惜在史帝夫聽來更像是壯膽般的乾笑。

　　「那就沒辦法了。」巴奇聳了聳肩膀，看了史帝夫一眼，史帝夫來不及思考，身體已經隨著巴奇動起來。

　　史帝夫沒想要傷及人命，他相信巴奇也沒有這個念頭；當巴奇牽引史帝夫衝進其中一人懷中時，史帝夫順勢用盾擋下斧頭的劈砍，巴奇單手反轉劍身，用劍柄狠狠擊向對方腹部，男人痛叫摔倒在地蜷縮成一團。另外一人卒不及防，史帝夫迴身用盾砸中他的下巴，對方連喊都沒喊就直接軟倒失去意識。史帝夫感覺到巴奇拉扯他，沒有多想就把盾牌甩出手，扭頭去看，巴奇背對著他，卻在盾牌飛過去的瞬間後傾壓倒身軀，盾牌直擊第三個男人的臉部，男人發出一聲哀嚎往後倒去。

　　制伏三人的過程沒有花費太多時間，雖然僅是地痞流氓，平常根本不是史帝夫的對手，不過史帝夫沒想到第一次和巴奇聯手抗敵── _而且還是綁在一起、行動受到限制的情況下_ ──能夠這麼順利。

　　巴奇拖著史帝夫的右手用繩子將三人綑綁結束，就繼續往西方前進。

　　可能史帝夫就是藏不住秘密，也或者巴奇太過瞭解史帝夫。

　　走出一段路後，巴奇突然用手肘撞了一直思考這件事而沉默不語的史帝夫，笑道：「我和你這麼有默契，你覺得很奇怪嗎？」

　　史帝夫搔搔臉，說不是也不對，說是更不對。

　　所以他乾脆不回答。

　　巴奇嘴角的弧度拉得更大，語氣輕快地道：「聽說史塔克，我指年紀輕的那個，每每舉行舞會時，你都會和卡特家的千金一起跳舞，你就算失去記憶也沒有忘記跳舞的感覺，你難道就沒想過自己是怎麼學會跳舞的？」

　　史帝夫確實沒想過，雖然他學會的舞步已經過時許久，可是當佩姬．卡特手把手領著他學新舞步時，他從來不覺得跳舞是一件難事。彷彿很久以前就有個人拉著他在地毯上旋轉、一個拍子一個拍子教會他踏下正確的步伐。

　　「是你？」史帝夫胸口發熱，望向巴奇的眼神除去驚訝還有更多是喜悅。「是你教我學會跳舞！」

　　「當然是我啦，渾球。」巴奇咧嘴大笑，「你以為還有哪個傻瓜明知會在被你踩腫腳背，還肯教你跳舞。你要知道，連一支舞都跳不好可沒有女孩會正眼瞧你。」

　　但是那些女孩都不是你。

史帝夫微笑看著得意洋洋的巴奇，聽著巴奇抱怨以前史帝夫每跳兩步就會踩中他的腳背，他突然意識到這個語氣輕挑卻溫柔的棕髮男人才是真正的巴奇．巴恩斯。

　　那個臉上總是掛著無可奈何的微笑、孤獨地站在史帝夫伸長手也搆不著的彼端，眼睜睜看著史帝夫越走越遠的棕髮男人是巴奇為自己豎立起來的偽裝，好像只要他堅持下去，就沒有人會發現他有多麼寂寞。

　　史帝夫發現了。

　　因為無論巴奇有多麼瞭解史帝夫，史帝夫亦然如是。

　　這無關史帝夫記得多少，只關於史帝夫愛著這個男人。

　　僅此而已。

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我真的很好奇,你們什麼時候才要開始談戀愛!?

　　不知不覺，史帝夫與巴奇已經往西方走了一個半月。

　　巴奇跟隨伊凡．羅曼諾夫五十年前曾經走過的腳步，避開旅人踏出的路徑，在森林深處與獸道中行走。

　　史帝夫問過為什麼淨往渺無人煙的地方走，巴奇也只知道當年伊凡一路來到西方是為久病臥床的妻子尋找一種草藥。巴奇還記得自己在黑夜的熊爪下救出伊凡，分享了伊凡堅持遞過來的口糧，等到巴奇再次醒來時，他已經待在紅樹旁的石窟裡。

　　途中遇過兩三次強盜，兩人輕易地一一打退。不僅如此，巴奇還洗劫了這群被打倒在地無法動彈的野匪。史帝夫是一個有公義心的好人，所以他非常溫和地勸說巴奇留下一些零頭讓這些人至少還有一頓飯錢。

　　巴奇壞笑著答應了。

   不得不說，那個笑容實在太過熟悉，史帝夫不介意多看幾次。

　　越往西方走、路經的村莊越少，廣袤無涯般的森林延綿不絕，十天八天沒見著任何陌路人毫不奇怪。

　　兩人偶爾會在森林中空無一人的獵人小屋過夜，更多時間是靠著岩壁與樹幹將就渡過一夜。或許是朝久相處的影響，史帝夫漸漸想起幼年與少年時代的往事，他甚至不需要作夢就能抓住腦中時不時出現的記憶。

　　唯一令史帝夫感到困擾的是這些回憶停在某一個時間點就停滯不前。

　　記憶中的他永遠需要微微仰起視角才能看見巴奇的臉，史帝夫最想知道的部份，卻遲遲想不起來。

　　不過隨著與巴奇一同旅行的日子越久、回想起來的部份越多，史帝夫越能清楚意識到他愛巴奇不僅僅是因為有記憶的那個他愛巴奇。

　　史帝夫知道他愛巴奇如同他愛東尼、山姆與克林特這些朋友；他知道他愛巴奇如同他從未擁有的兄弟。

　　若說史帝夫毫不著急能夠和巴奇更進一步，成為互相親吻、在同一張床上清醒過來互道早安的關係，絕對是騙人的。畢竟他從七十年前就想過，仔細算來，他只有失去記憶的這三年沒想過，而且過去七十年還是睡著的時間比清醒多。

　　史帝夫也會有私心，他看得出來巴奇並沒有把他說過的話列入考慮。仔細去想卻又完全合乎情理。當冬兵隨時可能出現傷及無辜這個重擔壓在巴奇心頭的情況下，巴奇不可能留有多餘的心力去考慮史帝夫的感情。

　　他還沒有自私到旅程中去催促逼迫巴奇正視這件事。

　　倘若有一天，當巴奇不必再為冬兵存在於己身而困擾仍舊不能接他，史帝夫也不會後悔此時此刻為巴奇所做的每一件事。

　　因為史帝夫愛巴奇，所以他願意如同朋友般給予巴奇忠誠，所以他願意如同家人般隨時成為巴奇的依靠。

　　就算這份感情永遠不會有結果，那也不妨礙史帝夫繼續愛著巴奇。

　　能夠像現在這樣，白天互道早安、夜晚靠在一起入睡，在回過頭時巴奇會歪著腦袋、一臉好奇地對他微笑，史帝夫就心滿意足了。

 

　　──可是人生之所以是人生，就是因為它充滿了許多意料之外的事。

 

　　火光映射在巴奇右半側臉頰，史帝夫難以忽略這個男人確實長得非常好看。

　　無論是淺淺帶著微笑或是面無表情的樣子，都讓史帝夫移不開視線，只能看著本來陷入熟睡的巴奇緩緩起身，瞇起漂亮的灰藍色眼睛望向他凝聲道：「我認識你──」

　　聽起來異常耳熟的一句話。

　　就這麼一瞬間，史帝夫意識到清醒過來的人是冬兵。

　　巴奇── _或說是冬兵_ ──宛如豹子一般柔韌的身軀慢慢朝他貼近，穿過史帝夫的手臂在兩腿間落座。他的左手拉著史帝夫的右手、穿過自己右側脅下安放在平坦結實的腹部，背部完全貼合史帝夫的胸膛，臀部還不經意似地在史帝夫大腿內側蹭了兩下。

　　史帝夫臊紅了臉說不出話，絕大可能是巴奇為了舒適，僅穿著麻布罩衫與長褲就入睡，隔著薄薄的衣料，史帝夫完全能夠感受到他身上偏低的溫度。哪怕天氣已經越來越涼，巴奇貼著他的肌膚位置卻滾燙到難以忍受。

　　無論好的壞的，對史帝夫來說，巴奇就是巴奇。

　　在群落三個月間，娜塔莎的緘默讓他接受了冬兵就是巴奇的訊息。

哪怕史帝夫一再被冬兵揍得鼻青臉腫── _克林特為這件事嘲笑他無數次_ ──絲毫不影響冬兵就是巴奇這個訊息在他腦中根深蒂固；就算之後聽聞的冬兵不像一個人類，反倒更像一個會走動的禁忌，他也沒有辦法把冬兵與巴奇區分成兩個個體。

　　出於某種史帝夫無法得知的理由、深夜中突然清醒過來的冬兵似乎沒有敵意，而且認得史帝夫，史帝夫漸漸放鬆僵硬的身體讓冬兵能夠更舒服地躺臥在他兩臂之間。

　　一開始的驚訝與戒備消失後，史帝夫擔心的問題移轉成巴奇是否還能清醒過來──

　　「我記得你的樣子更小更瘦一點……」坐在他懷中的棕髮男人夢囈般低喃。

　　這句話拉走了史帝的注意力，他好奇地問：「我是嗎？」

　　「又瘦又小，還渾身是傷。」冬兵指了指腦袋，「你就在這裡，怎麼趕都趕不走。」

　　「所以你記得我。」史帝夫忍不住勾起嘴角。

　　冬兵瞄了他一眼，「我更記得你臉上青紫交錯的樣子。」

　　「哇噢，這就是你每次見到我就動手揍我一頓的原因嗎？」史帝夫低聲笑著。

　　「不完全是，」冬兵撇撇嘴，不怎麼認真地回道：「你讓我頭疼，很多時候。」

　　「我做了什麼？」史帝夫歪著腦袋，正好對上冬兵明亮的眼睛。

　　冬兵望著史帝夫的樣子彷彿許久沒有仔細看過他，史帝夫並不催促冬兵回答，任由冬兵的目光像畫筆般在他臉上巡視描繪。冬兵平靜得讓人迷惘，考慮到他十次清醒過來有九次半充滿攻擊性與警戒的舉止，此刻他完全沒有想要掙脫自己與史帝夫綑綁在一起的左手實在令人匪夷所思。

　　「我猜，我一直沒有停止尋找的那個人是你──」冬兵的右手搭上史帝夫的手臂，帶繭的手指細細撫過肌膚激起史帝夫全身顫慄。不是不好的那種，但是也說不上是什麼好事，畢竟冬兵就坐在他兩腿之間，他不想有太多生理反應嚇到冬兵。

　　冬兵似乎沒有發現史帝夫的尷尬，將視線投注在兩人綁在一起的位置，他動了動手臂，隨即反手扣住史帝夫的五指；冬兵心滿意足似地呼出一口長氣，放鬆身體靠在史帝夫懷中，完全無視史帝夫侷促不安地扭動身體，半個臉頰緊貼在史帝夫胸前聆聽心臟鼓動的聲音。

　　「我的頭好疼，」冬兵悶悶地說，「有一道聲音不停命令我去做我不想做的事。很長一段時間，我知道自己要去找一個人，但是那道聲音在我腦袋裡尖叫嘶吼，它讓我找不到方向。」冬兵細語呢喃：「現在這樣很好，我找到你，我的頭終於不痛了……」

　　史帝夫本來不知道該放在哪裡的左手，小心翼翼環住冬兵腰際，冬兵略微震動一下就止住顫抖，沒一會兒，他就在史帝夫懷抱中沉沉睡去。

　　具體而論，冬兵說話顛三倒四、來纏不清，與其說他在與史帝夫對話，更像是他想到什麼便說出來，史帝夫弄不清楚他的話有何涵意。冬兵給出的訊息那麼微少，沒來由的，史帝夫就是感到難過。

　　為巴奇也為冬兵。

　　史帝夫拉過披風披在冬兵身上，想了想，他俯身輕吻一下淺棕色的髮旋，雙手環抱冬兵，若有所思望著火堆靜靜等待天明。

 

　　　　　　★　★　★

 

　　關於冬兵突如其來出現一事，史帝夫沒有想過要隱瞞巴奇。

　　前提是……清醒過來的人得是巴奇，這件事才有商量的餘地。

　　無論友人眼中的星盾騎士多麼勇敢無畏，真正的史帝夫．羅傑斯也不過是一名再普通不過的男人，他會軟弱也會患得患失。也會在面對心儀之人時，羞怯內斂。對巴奇死纏爛打，已經把史帝夫這一生擁有的厚臉皮份量都用上了。

　　史帝夫還沒有想好如果是冬兵清醒過來，這途旅程該如何繼續。

　　所以他沒有主動喚醒懷中的男人，僅是把一切交由命運來決定。

　　天色微亮的時候，橫臥在史帝夫胸前的棕髮男人動了動。

　　史帝夫交握的雙手不由自主攥緊，棕髮男人在他身上磨蹭兩下，一臉迷糊睜開眼睛望向他問道：「……史帝夫？」

　　是巴奇，史帝夫暗自鬆一口氣。隨即又悲哀地意識到他們以前真的非常親近，親近到像此刻這般緊貼在一起，足以令史帝夫心跳加快的舉止，巴奇沒有絲毫尷尬表情。唯一令巴奇感到困惑的是自己為什麼會在史帝夫懷中清醒。

　　看出巴奇眼神中的疑問，史帝夫協助他爬起身拉開距離。

　　「怎麼一回事，我昨天……」巴奇低喃著。

　　「冬兵醒來了。」史帝夫打斷他，迅速拋出這一句。

　　巴奇微微一怔，隨即將那一瞬間的動搖撫平。

　　「他沒有試圖掙脫？沒有傷害你？」

　　這不是問句，雖然巴奇努力過，不過他略顯平淡的神色缺乏說服力。

　　畢竟史帝夫看起來完好無損，兩人相連的牽絆仍在就是最好的答案。

　　「他看起來很平靜，還說記得我以前的樣子，他也擁有你的記憶嗎？」史帝夫感到不安，巴奇安靜地聽著他陳述冬兵出現的樣子，讓他想起娜塔莎曾經說過的話。

　　「史帝夫，你應該明白冬兵出現代表了什麼。」果不其然，巴奇不回答他的問題，反而露出一個苦笑，說出史帝夫最不想聽的話。「就算你……也壓制不了冬兵的出現。昨夜他或許沒有襲擊你，不代表下次他也不會傷害你。我不會賭這個可能性，我不能承受他再度控制我的身體去傷害你、傷害任何人。」

　　史帝夫看著他神色淡淡，右手拳頭關節卻泛白變色，知道他已經下定決心。

　　「我不能再往前走了，我每踏出一步，都在威脅無辜之人的生命。」

　　但是親耳聽見巴奇說出來，史帝夫還是壓抑不了胸口中那股冉冉升起的怒氣。

　　「史帝夫，我得留下來。」巴奇艱難地說。

　　史帝夫抿緊嘴唇，好一會兒才沉著嗓子回道：「我假定我想的留下來和你說的留下來不是同一個意思。」

　　「史帝夫──」

　　「我不會答應自己做不到的事！」史帝夫斬釘截鐵拒絕，「你是不是認為我記憶不清，所以容易愚弄？我在七十年後渾渾噩噩、腦袋一片空白醒來，不等於我對七十年那場戰爭一無所知！霍華的手札被東尼燒毀，東尼所知不多，難道我就不懂得去尋找關於自己過往的任何線索？」

　　史帝夫和東尼不是那種一見如故的朋友。

　　但是從七十年的長眠中清醒過來時，是東尼提供了庇護、提供了史帝夫需要的一切。

　　東尼不是必需為他這麼做，雖然東尼一再強調是因為自己答應了霍華要照顧他。史帝夫連自己是誰都不記得，更不可能記得霍華，接受這樣一位故人之子的照顧，史帝夫難以心安理得。可是他無處可去，只能揣揣不安接受東尼的善意。

　　東尼為史帝夫在城堡中安置一個房間，沒有一頓飯餓著他，金錢上更是從來沒有讓史帝夫感到不便；不過就算撕裂嘴、史帝夫也很難承認第一年的東尼是一個好相處的人。

　　雖然稱得上是彬彬有禮，但是那種打從骨子裡透露出來的疏遠冷淡，史帝夫摸不著頭緒也只好對東尼敬而遠之；一直到史帝夫重新執起劍、憑著毅力與頑強加入騎士團，認識了山姆與克林特，經歷數次共同勦滅土匪強盜的任務後與兩人熟捻起來，東尼才漸漸褪去冷漠的外裝加入他們。

　　在史帝夫最茫然無措、沒有過去沒有朋友的那些日子，他只能依靠四處收集星盾騎士這號人物的生平事蹟來填補空白。他知道自己叫做史帝夫．羅傑斯，早年失怙、少年失恃，全憑一位名為巴奇．巴恩斯的摯友相伴才支持下來。

　　除此之外，他一無所獲。

　　史帝夫就像一個擁有響亮名聲的游魂，對迎面而來的嶄新人生無所適從。

　　直到東尼、山姆與克林特跨進他的生命，他才感覺自己是一個活生生的存在。

　　星盾騎士最為人所知的一件事，便是他在七十年前那場戰役中身受重傷卻依舊存活下來。

　　史帝夫當然好奇那場戰役的開始與結束。

　　令人遺憾的是時光荏苒、人事已非。

　　記得那場戰役細節的人不是老老垂矣便是早已離世，史帝夫只能從部份人口耳相傳或詞藻華美但不切實際的經典中窺見這件事的旁枝末節。他知道了當年那個突然出現的怪物是一尾擁有蛇頸九頭的巨龍，只不過多數人避諱以龍稱之，故而易名為九頭蛇。

　　九頭蛇所到之處幾乎毀滅一切，包括史帝夫與巴奇深愛的故鄉。

　　它出現的蹊蹺也消失的離奇。

　　每個故事的最後永遠都是星盾騎士率領咆哮騎士團消滅九頭蛇，然而卻沒有人見過九頭蛇的屍身，甚至連一塊碎片也沒留下。

　　史帝夫花了一夜去思考和巴奇相遇以來發生過的每一件事。

　　巴奇在七十年前存活下來並未老去，冬兵出現時浮現於左臂的多頭龍紋，巴奇對他避而不見、裝作不認識他，冬兵能夠使用魔法並且被封印在石窟中，巴奇和他綁在一起後零散找回的記憶──以及最重要的是冬兵說的那番話。

　　冬兵有巴奇的記憶，冬兵腦袋裡還有另一道聲音……史帝夫不可能懷疑控制冬兵的那一道聲音是出自巴奇指使。不是巴奇，自然是另一個本不該存在的存在了。

　　仔細推敲這些線索，史帝夫不難將它們連串出事情的真相。

　　巴奇用了某種方法將怪物封印在體內，所以怪物才會突然消失，可是怪物反過來操控巴奇的軀體去做那些違反巴奇意願的錯事。

　　冬兵又是怎麼出現的？這一點史帝夫尚未想通。

　　不過史帝夫終於想通巴奇一直不願意將怪物封印在自己體內的事告訴他的緣由。

　　只要考慮到娜塔莎對史帝夫始終如一的狠勁與厭惡，結合傳聞中星盾騎士在九頭蛇出現後領受神蹟只為除去怪物──顯而易見，如果封印九頭蛇是拯救世界唯一方法，那麼纏繞在巴奇身上的詛咒本該是由史帝夫承受。所以知曉一切的娜塔莎討厭史帝夫、所以巴奇寧可孤獨無措地死去也不想讓史帝夫遭受這些壞事。

　　「就算你永遠不說，終有一天我也會發現這個詛咒本來屬於我的事實。」

　　實話來說，巴奇擅長說謊。他本可以再想一個藉口安撫史帝夫，但是他永遠學不會對史帝夫撒謊。

　　所以面對史帝夫的質問，巴奇選擇沉默以對。

　　史帝夫氣極反而笑了起來。

　　「你不是我，你不能為我做決定！這是我的責任，是我應該去做的事！」

　　巴奇默默看著史帝夫，微微一笑。

　　「史帝夫，我確實不能為你做決定，所以我為自己做了這個決定。」巴奇抽出短劍的速度很快，史帝夫可以確定劍尖絕對不是朝向他。「我從來沒有後悔這個決定。」

　　史帝夫迅速伸出手心遮擋在劍尖瞄準之處，巴奇心臟的位置。


End file.
